Brave (AU)
by Kufikiria
Summary: Il est un pirate. Elle est une princesse. Il est un lâche. Elle est une aventurière. Rien ne semble les rapprocher. Il suffira pourtant d'une seule rencontre pour tout changer... (deckhand!Hook & princess!Emma)
1. Chapitre 1

**Ceci est un AU qui se passe dans le monde de la Forêt Enchantée, avec une Emma princesse sans magie, et un Killian matelot tel celui que nous avons pu découvrir dans le final de la saison 4. Les autres personnages principaux présents, eux, garderont leurs rôles initiaux.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore trop comment va se présenter cette histoire : si elle deviendra réellement une fiction à chapitres (si c'est le cas j'essaierai de les faire un peu plus longs que celui-ci) ou si elle sera simplement divisée en deux ou trois (voire peut-être plus, qui sait) parties. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle sera terminée, quelque soit la façon dont sera publiée la suite. Je tenterai d'ailleurs de la poster au plus vite, dans la semaine prochaine si possible, même si je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire.  
**

 **Mais bref, en tout cas, j'espère que cette idée vous plaira :)**

 **(D'ailleurs, si par hasard quelqu'un connaîtrait des OS ou fictions avec la version matelot de Killian, que ce soit en français ou anglais, ce serait super gentil de partager !)**

* * *

« Hook, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Nous partons à l'aventure ! »

Killian, qui se trouvait sur le pont du Jolly Roger à le nettoyer énergiquement, releva la tête dans la direction de l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller ; il était grand aux cheveux bruns et portait un long manteau rouge et noir.

« Et vers quel royaume allons-nous hisser les voiles cette fois, Capitaine ? demanda l'intéressé, intrigué mais aussi quelque peu inquiet (il travaillait tout de même pour le plus vil pirate du pays).

– La Forêt Enchantée, répondit l'autre d'un air triomphant. La reine m'a contacté afin que j'enlève la fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince Charmant pour l'enfermer en haut d'une tour gardée par un dangereux dragon, loin de toute vie humaine, à plusieurs semaines de navigation d'ici. »

Le sourire de Blackbeard (c'était ainsi que se faisait nommer le capitaine du navire) s'élargit davantage sur son visage lorsqu'il pensa à la gigantesque somme d'argent qu'il récolterait à son retour s'il menait à bien cette mission – et, il n'en avait absolument aucun doute, il la réussirait sans le moindre problème.

Son matelot, lui, fronça simplement les sourcils devant cette explication. N'était-ce en effet pas un peu radical comme traitement ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelles pouvaient être les raisons d'une telle haine envers la famille royale.

Incapable de garder ses pensées pour lui-même, il questionna finalement le pirate pour en savoir davantage :

« Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter une telle punition ?

– Qu'importe la raison, tant que nous sommes payés en retour ! répliqua ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel (il regrettait parfois vraiment d'avoir eu pitié du jeune homme par le passé et de l'avoir accueilli parmi son équipage plusieurs années auparavant). Maintenant, remets-toi au travail. Je veux que tout soit propre pour notre départ. »

Puis, à ces mots, il partit s'enfermer dans ses quartiers pendant que son second se concentrait à nouveau sur sa tâche. Mais bien vite son esprit se mit à divaguer vers la fameuse princesse, dont il avait quelquefois entendu parler, une certaine Emma et l'existence qu'elle devait mener tandis qu'il essayait de faire reluire du mieux qu'il le pouvait le bois du bateau. Lui qui vivait sur les eaux depuis toujours n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le quotidien de la demoiselle. Il n'avait même jamais vu de château de près !

Il se l'imagina donc dans une grande et magnifique robe de bal au bras d'un beau prince venu d'une contrée voisine, en train de valser au milieu des regards émerveillés des personnes présentes pour l'occasion d'une fête organisée en son honneur, telle les jeunes femmes dont sa mère lui contait les histoires avant d'aller se coucher lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Pourtant, la réalité se trouvait être toute autre…

* * *

« Et… touché ! »

Le rire d'Emma, quand elle vit son père se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour ainsi s'avouer vaincu, résonna bruyamment à travers les jardins du palais. Elle rangea fièrement son épée avant de se diriger vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle se trouvait en plein cours d'escrime avec le roi, son activité favorite.

« Je ne veux pas te décevoir, chérie, fit-il en attrapant la main qu'elle lui tendait, mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Je t'ai laissé gagner pour ne pas que tu te décourages par rapport à tes capacités. »

Cette dernière roula des yeux, faussement outrée, avant de répliquer :

« Tes cinq autres défaites de la journées étaient aussi faites exprès, je suppose ?

– Bien entendu. Je suis ton professeur, je te rappelle, et le meilleur qui soit qui plus est.

– Mais je suis ta fille. Ton sang coule dans mes veines, il est donc normal que je sois à ce point douée moi aussi. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils continuèrent à se charrier l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Charmant reconnaisse enfin qu'il avait bel et bien perdu le combat de façon tout à fait honnête face à la blonde.

Il ne pouvait le nier, elle se révélait être une véritable aventurière, bien différente des autres princesses de son âge. En fait, elle ressemblait en de nombreux points à sa mère qui, en son temps, avait eu un passé des plus mouvementés, devant se battre pour garder sa place sur le trône et pouvoir épouser son désormais mari.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher dans le ciel, tous deux décidèrent finalement de mettre fin à leur entraînement et rentrer au château. De toute façon, le roi avait déjà prévu de prendre sa revanche dès le lendemain matin suite à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leur propre chambre quand ils furent de retour chez eux. Emma se prépara et se changea rapidement avant de descendre dans la salle à manger, où elle put apercevoir en pleine conversation avec ses parents un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, accompagné d'un garçon qui paraissait à peine plus vieux qu'elle.

Elle les salua poliment avant de lancer un regard à Blanche-Neige pour qu'elle lui explique qui étaient ces personnes et ce qu'elles venaient faire ici. Cette dernière se pressa de les lui présenter d'un ton des plus enjoués :

« Emma, chérie, je te présente le roi Gold et son fils, Baelfire. Je leur ai proposé de dîner avec nous. »

Le sourire qu'arborait la jeune fille sur ses lèvres depuis son arrivée disparut aussitôt qu'elle comprit ce que les souverains avaient en tête : cette invitation marquait clairement le début de leurs recherches d'un futur prétendant pour elle.

Même s'ils lui avaient toujours promis que jamais ils ne la forceraient à épouser quelqu'un qu'elle ne voudrait pas, ils souhaitaient tout de même lui venir en aide dans ce choix des plus importants en lui faisant connaître des jeunes gens de royaumes voisins. Sûrement espéraient-ils qu'elle finisse par trouver l'amour en l'un d'entre eux.

Mais ceci ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, bien au contraire. Car selon elle, l'amour arrivait de façon totalement imprévue, au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins, et non des suites d'une rencontre parfaitement organisée.

Elle tenta malgré tout de faire bonne figure devant les convives, ce qui ne fut en fin de compte pas si difficile puisque le dénommé Baelfire, en face de qui elle était assise, se montra des plus agréables et de plutôt bonne compagnie. Elle dut reconnaître qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer en sa présence tant ils rirent et discutèrent de nombreux sujets durant le repas.

Quand ils durent se quitter, elle se surprit même à penser qu'elle aimerait le revoir et qu'ils pourraient devenir bons amis, avec le temps. Elle partit donc se coucher le cœur léger et un rictus heureux au bord des lèvres après avoir passé une très bonne soirée.

Si seulement elle avait su que ce serait la dernière avant longtemps…

* * *

Blackbeard quitta son bureau quand il aperçut la lune apparaître au-dehors par le seul hublot présent dans la pièce. Il monta sur le pont afin de rassembler son équipage, prêt à enfin lever l'encre. Le moment était arrivé pour eux de s'en aller car, même si la Forêt Enchantée était un royaume voisin du leur, ils avaient tout du même un peu de chemin à faire pour s'y rendre.

Ils naviguèrent de longues minutes durant en silence puis amarrèrent dans le noir complet, loin du port et de toute vie humaine, afin de rester le plus discrets possibles. Ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire remarquer.

Avant de rejoindre la terre ferme pour accomplir son devoir, le capitaine du navire appela son matelot. Ce dernier, à l'entente de son nom, se précipita devant lui d'un pas quelque peu tremblant (avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pendant le voyage, le bateau n'était-il pas assez propre au goût du pirate ?) et attendit nerveusement qu'il ne prenne la parole sans trop oser le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hook, fit-il enfin, je te laisse en charge du Jolly Roger durant mon absence. Fais attention à ce que personne, et surtout pas la garde royale, ne sache que nous sommes ici, d'accord ?

– A vos ordres, Capitaine Blackbeard, répondit le jeune homme en soupirant, à présent rassuré et même fier d'être assez digne de confiance pour une mission d'une telle importance. »

Satisfait par ces mots, le brun quitta ensuite le navire après quelques dernières recommandations afin d'être certain que tout le monde sache ce qu'ils avaient à faire et qu'ils puissent ainsi s'en aller le plus vite possible une fois la princesse parmi eux.

Il lui fut aisé, grâce à son expérience, de se faufiler jusqu'aux quartiers de la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement, son corps caché derrière les rideaux de son grand lit à baldaquins. Sans perdre de temps, il bâillonna sa bouche avec un morceau de tissu pour l'empêcher de crier si elle venait à se réveiller, attacha fermement ses mains entre elles puis la prit dans ses bras et la jeta sans ménagement par-dessus son épaule avant de s'enfuir en courant des lieux.

De retour au port, alors qu'entre-temps la princesse avait ouvert les yeux et tentait depuis de se débattre du mieux possible pour se sauver, en vain, Blackbeard la posa au sol et l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'à son bateau.

Il se retrouva face à Killian quand il monta à bord, puisque ce dernier guettait impatiemment son retour. Comme il devait être rapide, il poussa violemment la blonde dans la direction de son second et lui cria sans le moindre regard pour lui alors qu'il se hâtait de rejoindre le gouvernail pour prendre le large au plus vite :

« Occupe-toi d'elle et enferme-la dans la cale. Ne la laisse surtout pas s'échapper ! »

Cependant le brun ne bougea pas, sa main et son crochet autour de la taille d'Emma, la tenant fermement contre lui. Il l'avait instinctivement attrapée pour l'empêcher de tomber et ne la lâchait à présent plus.

Son regard était perdu dans celui émeraude de la demoiselle, complètement envoûté par elle alors que cette dernière le dévisageait d'un air méchant. Elle ne laissait paraître aucune peur, aucune crainte face à lui, ce qui l'intrigua fortement.

Elle n'avait rien de l'image des princesses qu'il avait pu se faire, à part sa beauté resplendissante malgré ses cheveux décoiffés et ses vêtements de nuit. Il n'avait que peu d'expérience avec les femmes, la plupart qu'il côtoyait étant celles que son capitaine ramenait le soir, mais sentait comme une connexion particulière avec celle-ci qu'il n'aurait su expliquer.

Elle semblait avoir quelque chose de plus que toutes les autres qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'alors.

Le court de ses pensées fut soudainement interrompu par la princesse qui se détacha vivement de son étreinte en le repoussant, prête à se battre pour sa liberté, et un « Hook ! » impatient derrière son dos qui le ramena totalement à la réalité. Il s'empressa donc de faire ce qui lui avait été demandé et emmena la jeune fille jusqu'à sa prison temporaire en attendant qu'ils n'arrivent à son véritable cachot.

Il força Emma à s'asseoir sur la couche de fortune qui se trouvait là pour la détacher, ce qui ne fut pas mince affaire puisqu'elle ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il lui enleva enfin le tissu qui lui couvrait la bouche, elle s'exclama, énervée :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête avec moi, mais sachez que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend, pirates. Mes parents vont vous retrouver, et vous serez pendus pour vos crimes !

– J'ai bien peur que vous ne connaissiez pas mon capitaine, love, répliqua le matelot sans prendre la peine de la regarder, bien trop concentré dans sa tentative de couper les cordes qui retenaient ses poignets avec son crochet sans lui faire de mal. Il est connu pour être le plus dangereux que ces mondes aient connu. Et l'endroit où nous vous amenons… personne ne pourra vous y retrouver et venir vous sauver, malheureusement. »

La désolation dans la voix de Killian intrigua quelque peu la blonde. Il semblait réellement attristé par son sort. Cependant, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et garda son masque de froideur.

« Ai-je droit de savoir où vous comptez m'amener, alors ?

– A dire vrai, je le ne sais pas exactement moi-même. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce lieu se trouve à plusieurs semaines de navigation d'ici. »

Emma ne répliqua rien, et un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, qui fut finalement coupé par le brun quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était fortement brûlée à cause des liens qui la retenaient précédemment.

« Vous êtes blessée ! s'écria-t-il en portant la main injuriée à son visage pour examiner celle-ci de plus près.

– Ce n'est rien, une simple égratignure, je ne la sens même pas, mentit l'intéressée en retirant son bras. »

Ces paroles ne semblèrent pas convaincre Hook, puisqu'il le reprit délicatement entre ses doigts. Il attrapa une fiole de rhum qui se trouvait non loin de lui, l'ouvrit à l'aide de ses dents et déversa le liquide sur sa paume.

La princesse retint difficilement un cri de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la douleur qui prit soudainement part de tout son corps soit si vive. Elle retrouva bien vite ses esprits quand ses irises se posèrent sur l'homme face à elle qui était à présent concentré dans la confection d'un bandage à l'aide du tissu qu'il lui avait ôté quelques minutes auparavant.

Sentant son regard peser sur lui, Killian releva la tête dans sa direction et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment sans rien se dire, perdus dans une conversation muette, comme s'ils lisaient l'un dans l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert, jusqu'à ce que le matelot ne se détourne d'elle. Il sentait la gêne lui monter aux joues, qui devaient être à présent écarlates, de plus en plus troublé par cette inconnue.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait soignée, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester en sa compagnie et avait du travail qui l'attendait aux côtés de son capitaine, c'est pourquoi il se leva et se passa furtivement la main derrière l'oreille, signe de son malaise.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter l'échelle qui le ramènerait sur le pont, il entendit une voix lui demander :

« Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

– Vous l'avez déjà entendu tout à l'heure : Hook, expliqua l'intéressé.

– Non, je veux dire, votre _vrai_ nom.

– Killian… Killian Jones. Mais personne ne me nomme ainsi ici, je suis seulement Hook, le matelot à une main au service du grand Capitaine Blackbeard !

– _Killian_ , répéta-t-elle en un murmure, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Moi, c'est Emma. »

Puis elle lui sourit, le premier depuis son arrivée sur le navire. Il le lui rendit avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce, le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas cet intérêt soudain envers sa personne, mais s'en souciait guère en cet instant.

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis _sa_ mort. Depuis que tout avait changé… Peut-être était-ce le signe d'un renouveau ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je me suis finalement décidée, cette histoire sera divisée en chapitres, donc voici comme promis le deuxième ! Je vais essayer de faire en sorte de poster chaque lundi afin d'être le plus régulière possible, même si je n'ai pour l'instant aucune avance dans l'écriture.**

 **Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (notamment** ** _alicia_** **, si tu repasses par ici,** **puisque je ne peux pas te remercier autrement), les gens qui ont suivi et/ou favorisé la fiction, etc. ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture en tout cas :)**

* * *

Emma était à présent seule dans la cale sombre et froide, souriant toujours. Elle venait de trouver un plan d'évasion.

Dès son arrivée, elle avait inspecté les lieux d'un regard attentif et s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen de s'échapper : la pièce était seulement équipée d'un petit lit de fortune, d'un bureau et de caisses totalement vides.

De plus, juste un hublot donnait un accès à la mer, et celui-ci semblait impossible à ouvrir. Du moins, pas avant que le navire ne se soit trop éloigné de la rive pour qu'elle puisse la rejoindre à la nage.

Elle était donc bloquée sur le Jolly Roger, au beau milieu de l'océan, jusqu'à ce que ses ravisseurs ne l'amènent à destination, d'ici plusieurs semaines si elle en croyait les dires du fameux Killian. Ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de mettre en place son idée.

Elle avait bien vu dans les yeux du matelot qu'il était différent, qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur ce bateau de pirates. Qu'il était simplement trop peureux et lâche pour se rebeller face à son capitaine. Il avait l'air d'être un vrai gentil, au fond de lui.

Et c'était ce dont elle allait se servir pour s'en sortir. Elle espérait qu'avec un peu d'aide, il pourrait changer et accepter de s'allier à sa cause, pour qu'ensemble ils s'enfuient ensuite loin de cet enfer, vers la vie qui conviendrait à chacun d'entre eux.

S'il était celui en charge de la nourrir et la surveiller comme elle avait cru le comprendre, il lui serait ainsi facile de l'amadouer quand ils seraient seuls, surtout qu'elle avait vu la façon dont il l'avait regardée.

Il était clair qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Durant les jours à venir, elle allait devoir lui apprendre à se battre, à avoir confiance en elle (et surtout en lui-même), lui faire miroiter un avenir meilleur afin qu'une fois à destination, ils se retournent tous deux contre Blackbeard et prennent possession de son navire pour ainsi se rendre dans le royaume le plus proche demander du renfort et enfin rentrer jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle comptait bien mettre tout ceci à exécution dès la prochaine visite du jeune homme. Mais, en attendant, il fallait qu'elle se repose, surtout que Killian ne reviendrait certainement pas avant le lendemain matin. Un long voyage l'attendait…

Cependant elle eut du mal à s'endormir, des images de ses parents trouvant sa chambre vide s'immisçant dans son esprit. Elle le savait, ils allaient être dévastés quand ils se rendraient compte de sa disparition. Elle était la prunelle de leurs yeux, ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher au monde.

C'est pourquoi elle se devait de garder espoir, comme ils le lui avaient toujours appris, et se battre, pour eux, pour avoir la chance de les revoir et les serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle ne renoncerait pas, jamais, et réussirait à faire en sorte que son plan marche du mieux possible. C'est en tout cas cette pensée positive qui lui permit d'enfin fermer les yeux pour le restant de la nuit.

* * *

« DAVID ! »

Blanche-Neige, qui était venue réveiller sa fille, se mit à hurler et s'effondra sur le sol lorsqu'elle ne trouva personne dans la chambre. Elle fut bien vite rejointe par Charmant et quelques gardes, alertés par le bruit. Il se précipita à ses côtés lorsqu'il la vit ainsi par terre.

« Que se passe-t-il, chérie ?

– Em… Emma… Elle n'est plus là, réussit à articuler la reine entre deux sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son mari. »

Ce dernier releva la tête en direction du lit de la princesse, complètement vide. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine, et il sentit des larmes venir perler au coin de ses pupilles. Il se reprit cependant rapidement, pour sa femme, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se mit debout, tendit une main à la brune pour qu'elle fasse de même, puis posa l'autre sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, et murmura à son oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons la retrouver. Je te le promets.

– Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Nous ne savons même pas ce qui lui est arrivé… Elle peut se trouver n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est ! »

David voulut répondre quelque chose, mais fut interrompu dans son élan par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre en un claquement. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent d'un même geste pour voir qui venait de pénétrer dans le château. Ils retinrent un hoquet de surprise quand ils reconnurent la méchante reine. Cette dernière leur offrit un sourire des plus effrayants.

« Je vois que j'arrive pile au bon moment pour profiter de ce spectacle de la petite famille brisée, fit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant à la vue des têtes dépitées face à elle. Alors Blanche, comprends-tu à présent ce que cela fait, que de perdre la raison de notre bonheur ?

– Regina, souffla l'intéressée entre ses dents d'une voix menaçante, qu'as-tu fait à ma fille ?! »

Elle voulut se précipiter après elle, mais Charmant la serra un peu plus fort entre ses bras pour l'en empêcher malgré ses protestations tandis que les gardes se placèrent entre les deux femmes, leurs armes pointées dans la direction de l'intruse.

« Moi ? Absolument rien. Un certain pirate, par contre… Quel est son nom, déjà ? Ah oui, Blackbeard. Je suis sûre que tu le connais, vu sa réputation. Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était en chemin pour l'enfermer dans une tour loin, très loin d'ici… Sur une île où tu ne la retrouveras _jamais_. »

Puis, à ces mots, elle éclata d'un rire sadique avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, laissant ses pires ennemis dans un état second, totalement dévastés par la nouvelle.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda finalement Blanche-Neige, après un long silence, dans un murmure presque inaudible.

– Je n'en sais rien… »

Le couple resta encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le regard dans le vide, le cœur en miettes. Néanmoins, ils se reprirent bien vite et ordonnèrent alors à leurs gardes de rassembler immédiatement tous leurs sujets afin partir le plus rapidement possible à la recherche d'Emma.

Le temps leur était compté.

* * *

Le jour suivant, la princesse fut réveillée par la sensation d'une présence à ses côtés, ainsi qu'une odeur de cuir et de nourriture. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille et d'où elle se trouvait.

Quand elle se rappela, elle pria intérieurement pour que la personne face à elle soit le matelot qu'elle avait rencontré précédemment, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Killian.

Ce dernier, qui se trouvait assis avec un plateau sur les genoux à la contempler d'un air rêveur depuis un moment, eut un vif mouvement de recul lorsque des irises émeraude vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il manqua de justesse de tomber de son tabouret et de renverser le contenu entier de son repas tant il fut surpris.

« Je… Excusez-moi, je… Vous dormiez, et… Je ne voulais pas… Pardon. »

Le jeune homme, perdu dans ses excuses – il avait trouvé Emma endormie en descendant lui apporter son petit-déjeuner et n'avait pas trouvé le courage de la réveiller ; elle paraissait si sereine et angélique ainsi –, n'osait plus la regarder, bien trop honteux.

La blonde, elle, se retenait de rire gentiment devant la gêne évidente du garçon. Elle posa une main sur son bras pour l'obliger à relever la tête dans sa direction et put alors se rendre compte qu'il avait rougi, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, _Killian_ , répondit-elle en insistant bien sur le prénom de ce dernier, ce qui eut l'effet d'illuminer instantanément son visage. Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé dormir, surtout que j'imagine que votre capitaine ne va pas être content d'apprendre que vous avez passé plus de temps que prévu en ma compagnie alors que vous avez certainement du travail qui vous attend, n'est-ce pas ?

– A vrai dire, je… je n'y avais même pas pensé, expliqua le brun, tout à coup pris de panique, comme s'il venait subitement d'être ramené à la réalité. »

Il déposa rapidement le plat de nourriture qu'il tenait toujours sur le lit, puis se leva en vitesse, prêt à quitter la pièce et rejoindre le pont qu'il devait, comme chaque jour, nettoyer pour qu'il soit le plus propre possible. Cependant, avant qu'il ne commence à grimper à l'échelle, la jeune fille l'interpella et le questionna :

« Au fait, est-ce vous qui allez être en charge de vous occuper de moi jusqu'à notre arrivée à destination, ou vais-je rencontrer d'autres membres de l'équipage par la suite ?

– C'est moi, répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix peu sûre de lui. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux demander à mon capitaine de me faire remplacer ?

– Oh non, surtout pas. Je pensais simplement que si nous avons à nous côtoyer souvent, nous pourrions nous tutoyer, non ?

– Comme vo–… tu voudras. »

Puis il disparut ensuite, laissant Emma seule avec son repas qu'elle mangea en vitesse, affamée.

Elle était déjà satisfaite de savoir qu'elle n'aurait affaire à personne d'autre que Killian durant le trajet car, en plus de son plan qu'elle devait mettre en place, elle avait peur que les autres ne soient pas aussi respectueux envers sa personne que lui. Après tout, ils étaient des pirates, et n'avaient pas bonne réputation auprès de la cour royale et des habitants de son royaume.

Celui-ci semblait être une véritable exception.

De son côté, le matelot fut accueilli par son supérieur qui le regarda s'approcher de lui sans rien dire, les poings serrés sur ses hanches, visiblement énervé. Dès que le plus jeune fut à sa hauteur, il le dévisagea entièrement d'un air hautain, avant de s'exclamer :

« Hook, enfin te voilà ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps en bas, dis-moi ? Notre manchot favori a-t-il enfin réussi à mettre une fille dans son lit ?! Une princesse, qui plus est ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi celles que nous ramenons sur le bateau ne t'ont jamais intéressé, elles n'étaient pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

– Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua l'intéressé pour faire taire les dires de Blackbeard, ses joues ayant à présent viré au pourpre et sa main valide grattant nerveusement derrière son oreille, tout à fait mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'était simplement pas réveillée lorsque je suis arrivé, et je n'ai pas osé la lever, c'est tout. Je suis désolé Capitaine, je vous promets ça ne se reproduira plus. »

L'homme face à lui éclata d'un rire franc à l'entente de cette réponse, se moquant ainsi ouvertement de son second. Il n'arriverait décidément jamais à en faire un véritable pirate digne de ce nom, malgré les années passées en sa compagnie à bord du Jolly Roger.

« Mon pauvre petit Hook… tu ne changeras donc jamais, souffla-t-il en lui tendant par le même temps de quoi commencer sa tâche quotidienne. »

Ce dernier ne répliqua rien, se contentant seulement de faire ce qui lui était demandé dans le silence le plus complet alors que les autres s'affairaient tout autour de lui pour faire avancer le navire le plus rapidement possible afin de prendre de l'avance face à une possible menace.

Ils avaient tous bien conscience que la famille royale ne les laisserait pas enlever leur fille sans tout tenter pour la récupérer ou que d'autres pirates n'hésiteraient pas à chercher à les vaincre pour la demander en rançon ensuite. C'est pourquoi ils se devaient d'être extrêmement vigilants et prendre de nombreuses précautions.

Tout en frottant le sol, Killian se mit à réfléchir aux dires de son capitaine. Il ne pouvait nier que leur prisonnière l'avait attiré dès les premiers moments où il l'avait vue, mais jamais il n'avait même osé s'imaginer quelque chose avec elle… Après tout, comme l'avait fait remarquer Blackbeard, elle était une princesse, trop bien pour lui qui se trouvait n'être rien d'autre qu'un simple pirate à une main à l'existence monotone et lâche, qui plus est ! Jamais une fille telle qu'Emma ne pourrait s'intéresser à lui, il en était certain.

Il termina son travail perdu dans ses songes et fut durement ramené à la vraie vie par l'un des membres de l'équipage, qui le prévint que leur pause du midi venait de commencer. Il s'apprêta donc à descendre nourrir la captive, mais fut coupé dans son élan par son collège.

« Pas elle, lui expliqua-t-il en le retenant par le bras. Nous n'aurons pas assez de vivres pour l'entièreté du voyage sinon. Elle y a droit matin et soir, comme tout prisonnier jusqu'ici. Pas de traitement de faveur parce que c'est une princesse… et que tu as fini dans son lit.

– Je n'ai pas fini dans son lit ! s'énerva le matelot en se détachant de son emprise avant de rejoindre tout de même la cale où se trouvait la jeune fille, prétextant devoir vérifier si elle ne faisait rien de mal. »

Bien entendu que la rumeur lancée par son supérieur était arrivée aux oreilles de chaque personne présente sur le bateau. Et bien entendu qu'ils allaient se moquer de lui et ne pas cesser de le charrier pendant longtemps.

Car il était de notoriété publique que malgré son physique plutôt avantageux, Killian Jones ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les femmes et avait du mal à les attirer.

Il était bien trop naïf et maladroit pour elles, qui préféraient se perdre le temps d'une nuit dans les bras d'un homme vil et courageux tels que l'étaient les autres pirates. Lui n'était pas fait pour ce genre de relations, grand romantique qu'il était au fond de lui.

Il se dirigea donc vers les cuisines, s'empara de son plat de pommes de terre et emprunta l'échelle menant jusqu'aux quartiers de la blonde. Cette dernière, qui contemplait l'horizon à travers le hublot, sursauta quelque peu lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver mais fut heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie quand elle reconnut la personne qui venait d'arriver.

Un sourire apparut soudainement sur le visage de Hook dès lors que leurs regards se croisèrent et toute colère disparut instantanément de son corps. Ne sachant comment entamer la discussion, il demanda simplement :

« Tu as faim ?

– Je vais commencer à croire que les histoires que mes parents m'ont racontées à propos de vous autres les pirates sont fausses, donna pour toute réponse la princesse tout en invitant le brun à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. »

Il s'exécuta puis, levant un sourcil d'incompréhension devant ces paroles, la questionna à nouveau :

« C'est-à-dire ?

– Ils m'ont toujours appris qu'il ne fallait pas vous faire confiance, que vous maltraitiez vos prisonniers, que certains mourraient de faim ou des suites de leurs blessures et que je ne devais donc jamais m'approcher de l'un d'entre vous pour mon propre bien-être… Pourtant quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de faire face à tout l'inverse de ce qu'ils m'ont décrit.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment un pirate, moi. Je suis seulement un matelot à…

– … une main, je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Mais tu dois bien être plus que ça, non ? Qui es-tu, Killian Jones ? Tu as sûrement une histoire, un passé à raconter, n'est-ce pas ? Par exemple, comment as-tu perdu ta main gauche ?

– Tu vas te moquer de moi si je te le raconte.

– Je te promets que non. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un instant en réfléchissant tandis qu'Emma lui souriait sincèrement pour l'inciter à parler. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et commença son récit.

L'accident remontait à des années auparavant, peu de temps après que Blackbeard ne le recueille parmi son équipage. Il avait eu peur d'un coup de canon lancé au loin, et s'était bêtement retrouvé à l'eau dans son agitation. Ses coéquipiers l'avaient sauvé de peu de la noyade et de la gueule d'un crocodile qui suivait le Jolly Roger de près depuis plusieurs jours, qui lui broya complètement la main.

Ce fut son capitaine qui eut l'idée de la remplacer par un crochet, afin de le rendre plus terrifiant et menaçant aux yeux des autres – ce qui n'avait pas marché bien longtemps, finalement. Mais ainsi était né son surnom, plus « coloré » que sa propre identité, d'après ceux qui avaient à présent pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi.

Quand il eut terminé, il n'osa pas regarder la jeune fille, ses irises perdues dans la contemplation de la mer qui s'agitait au-dehors : il avait peur que malgré sa promesse, elle ne puisse se retenir de rire et le prenne pour un imbécile. Elle aurait toutes les raisons de le penser. Il avait toujours aussi honte de cette histoire, même après tout ce temps.

Pourtant, la princesse resta d'abord silencieuse, quelque peu horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et s'imaginant la terrible douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir lors de l'amputation de son membre. Toutefois, elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère, voyant bien le malaise créé chez le pirate suite à cette révélation de l'un des événements marquants de sa vie :

« Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'allais me moquer ? Ce qui t'est arrivé est horrible. Et puis, on fait tous des choses parfois idiotes lorsqu'on est surpris par quelque chose. Regarde. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit le menton de son vis-à-vis entre ses doigts pour le forcer à relever la tête, puis remonta quelque peu sa robe afin de laisser apercevoir sa jambe droite, qui était marquée par une longue cicatrice tout le long de son tibia. Le matelot la contempla un instant, les sourcils froncés, concentré, avant d'interroger la blonde du regard quant à ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour se faire une telle blessure.

« Tu vois cette marque ? continua-t-elle alors. Je me la suis faite quand j'étais un peu plus jeune. Je m'amusais avec une amie d'un royaume voisin, la princesse Sarah – c'est son nom –, venue me rendre visite alors que ses parents étaient de passage par chez nous. Je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver derrière moi alors, lorsqu'elle a appelé mon nom, j'ai eu si peur que je suis tombée dans les grands escaliers du château, devant tous nos gardes qui auraient éclaté de rire s'ils n'avaient pas été alertés par le sang tant ma chute était bête. D'ailleurs, depuis, mon amie ne cesse de me charrier. Et tu veux que je te confie un petit secret ? Maintenant, j'ai peur de me retrouver arrêtée trop longtemps proche d'un escalier, ce qui est assez problématique lorsque nous organisons des bals… Tout ceci pour te dire que tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir mal et d'avoir honte par rapport à ça. »

Killian l'écouta attentivement, sans jamais l'interrompre une seule fois. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi cette jeune fille, qui était censée être sa prisonnière (ou plutôt, celle de son capitaine, car s'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà relâchée depuis bien longtemps, ne l'aurait même d'ailleurs jamais enlevée), essayait depuis le début de le mettre à l'aise et le faire accepter qui il était au fond de lui malgré la haine profonde qu'il vouait à sa personne, mais il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Pour la première fois depuis le jour tragique qui avait changé de façon définitive son existence, il se sentait en vie. En sa présence et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient, il ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment d'importer, d'avoir une utilité en ce monde autre que devoir chaque jour rendre propre le sol du bateau sur lequel il naviguait. Et c'était si agréable…

Il connaissait à peine Emma, elle était même encore une inconnue pour lui – après tout, ils s'étaient rencontrés seulement la veille – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui offrir toute sa confiance, partager avec elle ses secrets inavoués et surtout, en apprendre davantage sur qui elle était derrière cette apparence de princesse bien différente de celles décrites dans les livres.

Finalement, ils continuèrent à discuter plusieurs minutes pendant qu'ils partageaient le repas que le matelot avait amené, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de s'en aller contre son gré, sa pause étant à présent terminée. Il aurait facilement pu passer l'après-midi, même le restant de ses jours, à l'écouter parler de n'importe quel sujet.

Il lui promit avant de partir qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire auquel il s'était déjà habitué et qui réchauffait son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle lui en offrait. Ils se séparèrent après un dernier au revoir.

Quand elle fut définitivement entourée par le silence, Emma se coucha sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et ses yeux perdus en direction du plafond, fière d'elle. Son plan démarrait à merveille. Elle en était à présent certaine, elle n'aurait aucun mal à « manipuler » le garçon et le faire adhérer à son idée qu'elle lui présenterait certainement dès sa prochaine visite. Mieux encore, elle ne pouvait le nier, il se montrait être de très agréable compagnie, ce qui n'était pas de refus au beau milieu de sa solitude dans cette cale sombre et froide.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Nouvelle semaine qui commence, nouveau chapitre qui arrive ! Je n'ai toujours pas d'avance donc je ne promets rien pour le prochain, mais normalement il devrait arriver à temps sauf si imprévus.**

 **Pour répondre à** ** _Alicia_** **, encore une fois merci beaucoup de suivre et reviewer cette histoire, c'est super gentil (puis merci aussi de me dire ce qui t'a moins plu, ça aide toujours pour la suite). Le passé de Killian sera bien évidemment abordé plus tard, donc oui j'ai des idées le concernant lui et son manque de confiance, mais je veux bien savoir les tiennes quand même si possible ? Je suis curieuse.  
**

 **Sinon, maintenant que toutes les** **« bases** **» ont à peu près été posées, ça va pouvoir bouger et avancer davantage dans la suite !**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture en tout cas :)**

* * *

Blackbeard se trouvait dans ses quartiers lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans ses affaires par l'un des membres de son équipage, qui frappa timidement contre la porte du bureau.

« Entrez, invita le brun d'une voix forte sans bouger ni même lever les yeux des cartes qu'il contemplait attentivement. »

Un jeune homme fit alors son apparition dans la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers son supérieur. Il savait que ce dernier détestait être dérangé quand il travaillait, mais il lui semblait que ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer était de la plus haute importance. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'un des corbeaux de la reine venait leur apporter un message quand ils se trouvaient en pleine mer.

« Capitaine… Nous avons reçu une lettre pour vous, en vint directement au but le pirate.

– De la part de qui ? questionna l'autre, semblant tout à coup s'intéresser à la personne à ses côtés.

– La reine, nous pensons. »

Puis, à ces mots, le garçon lui tendit le morceau de papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts avant de s'en aller au plus vite, sans attendre d'y être invité. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être présent si Blackbeard venait à apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle qui risquerait de l'énerver.

Celui-ci arrêta toute activité pour se concentrer davantage sur ce message. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, puis le lut attentivement. D'une encre rouge sang était expliqué que Regina avait surveillé de près les parents de la captive depuis son introduction chez eux, et que, dès qu'ils avaient su pour la disparition de leur fille, ils avaient envoyé la plupart de leurs soldats à sa recherche à travers tous les océans.

Sachant qu'elle se trouvait à bord du Jolly Roger, le navire le plus rapide de tous les royaumes, ils avaient fait appel aux fées, et notamment la Fée Bleue (la plus puissante d'entre elles), pour qu'elles leur viennent en aide et leur permettent de naviguer plus vite grâce à la magie. Leur complice les prévenait donc qu'ils allaient devoir redoubler de prudence face à cette nouvelle possible menace.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, le pirate laissa tomber la lettre sur son bureau avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Bien entendu que la méchante reine n'avait pas pu se retenir d'aller se pavaner devant Blanche-Neige et le prince Charmant pour voir leurs réactions suite à la disparition de la princesse, et qu'elle avait voulu leur faire peur en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'un homme terriblement dangereux. Il avait pourtant espéré de tout son cœur qu'elle ne le fasse pas, car c'était à présent leur mission qu'elle mettait en danger avec la garde royale à leur poursuite.

Cependant il ne se laissa pas abattre et reprit bien vite ses esprits. Il avait une réputation à tenir, et ce n'était pas quelques personnes bien armées et aidées d'être magiques qui allaient l'inquiéter. C'est pourquoi il sortit de ses quartiers pour rejoindre le pont, où il fit rapidement se rassembler son équipage.

Il donna à chacun plusieurs instructions à suivre afin de minimiser au maximum le risque d'être reconnus et rattrapés, puis les laissa reprendre leur travail, sauf Killian, qu'il retint d'un signe de la main.

« Victor m'a dit que tu avais désobéi à la règle, ce midi, lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Tu sais pourtant très bien que nos prisonniers n'ont droit à aucun traitement de faveur, qu'ils possèdent des titres de noblesse ou non. Je ne veux plus que tu ailles rendre visite à la princesse à ce moment-là et encore moins que tu partages le repas qui nous est destiné, d'accord ? Sinon, il me faudra prendre de nouvelles mesures et trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour remplir cette tâche.

– D'accord… acquiesça simplement le matelot en baissant la tête. »

Il attendit que son capitaine lui demande de s'en aller, pensant en avoir fini avec lui, mais au lieu de cela il rajouta :

« Pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu as l'air d'aimer passer du temps en sa compagnie. Très bien, je n'en vois pas le souci, après tout les autres passent bien leurs nuits avec des femmes qu'ils ramènent de je ne sais où et autant donner une utilité à cette demoiselle en attendant que nous nous débarrassions d'elle, puis c'est un moyen comme un autre de s'assurer qu'elle ne tente pas l'expérience stupide et suicidaire de se jeter à l'eau pour rejoindre la rive à plus proche. Par contre, fais-le durant ton temps libre seulement, le matin avant ou le soir après lui avoir apporté sa nourriture. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et surtout, n'oublie jamais qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une prisonnière. Je te fais confiance pour la traiter comme telle. »

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina tout à coup et, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, n'y croyant pas, il releva vivement les yeux en direction de Blackbeard. Il s'était attendu à des reproches, une interdiction de rester avec Emma plus que le temps de lui apporter ses plats, mais certainement pas ceci.

La pensée que tout ce discours n'était peut-être qu'une simple ruse de la part de son supérieur ou que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit quelques secondes mais il préféra ne pas imaginer une idée pareille. Après tout, il travaillait pour lui depuis des années et s'était toujours montré loyal envers sa personne, sans jamais rien lui demander en retour contrairement à ses collègues. Sûrement était-ce donc ici un façon de le récompenser. C'est en tout cas ce que se persuada le brun quand il le remercia avant de cette fois être invité à reprendre ses activités.

Il s'aperçut alors que dans le ciel la lune commençait à se montrer, signe qu'il allait devoir passer une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler s'il ne voulait pas prendre de retard dans ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'aurait aussi certainement pas le temps de manger, ni d'apporter son repas à leur captive.

* * *

De son côté, la jeune fille attendit patiemment que l'après-midi passe, essayant de s'occuper comme elle le pouvait dans cette prison vide de presque toute chose. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : revoir Killian pour lui faire part de son plan d'évasion.

Elle réfléchit pendant un long moment à la meilleure façon de le lui annoncer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider : valait-il mieux être directe dès le début, ou le mettre en confiance avant ? Elle opta finalement pour l'improvisation ; elle aviserait selon les réactions du matelot face à la présentation de son idée. C'était certainement le mieux à faire.

Mais bien vite le soir arriva sans que le brun ne soit venu lui rendre la moindre visite. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'inquiéta de l'explication de cette absence : et si le capitaine du navire l'avait puni suite à ses trop longs moments passés en sa compagnie ? Après tout, Blackbeard n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de patient et compréhensif, bien au contraire. Elle n'imaginait donc pas ce dont il pouvait être capable envers l'un des membres de son équipage qui aurait enfreint ses règles par deux fois au cours d'une même journée.

C'est pourquoi, toute la nuit, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit à de nombreuses reprises sans jamais trouver réellement le sommeil. A l'aube, elle finit par se lever pour de bon et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, incapable de se calmer.

Jusqu'à ce que Killian ne fasse son apparition.

En effet, lorsqu'il descendit l'échelle tôt dans la matinée pour rejoindre la cale et qu'il la trouva parfaitement éveillée, l'attendant de pied ferme depuis longtemps déjà, elle se stoppa net et lâcha un soupir de soulagement : il semblait en forme et n'avait aucune trace de blessure visible (du moins, autre que ses vieilles cicatrices). Elle s'exclama tout de même, l'inquiétude pouvant se lire dans sa voix :

« Tu n'as rien ?

– Non, pourquoi, je devrais ? répondit l'intéressé sans bien comprendre où voulait en venir la princesse.  
– C'est juste que… hier soir, tu n'es pas venu et… je me suis inquiétée. J'ai eu peur que Blackbeard t'ait fait du mal à cause de moi. »

Le matelot ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui, quoi qu'il puisse lui être arrivé. Il s'en voulut aussi quelque peu d'avoir provoqué ce sentiment chez la blonde. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors, confus. Nous avons reçu un message de la reine et…

– La reine ? Ma mère ? Que disait-elle ? le coupa Emma, soudain fortement enthousiasmée.

– L'autre reine. Celle que vous surnommez la « méchante reine », Regina. Elle euh… elle voulait nous informer que tes parents sont en route pour venir te sauver, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite : notre navire est le plus rapide qui existe et puis, ils n'ont aucune idée de vers quel endroit nous nous dirigeons… C'est pourquoi notre Capitaine nous a rassemblés, afin que l'on prenne quelques mesures de sécurité supplémentaires pour être certains que… qu'ils ne nous retrouveront pas… »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, toute lueur d'espoir maintenant disparue dans ceux-ci, attristée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Néanmoins, elle se reprit vite et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, qui avait beaucoup de mal à le soutenir. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

« Killian, tu ne me dis pas tout, affirma-t-elle alors. Que se passe-t-il d'autre ?

– Je… Blackbeard m'a aussi parlé… de toi, avoua-t-il tandis que sa main venait se perdre dans ses cheveux, tellement gêné qu'il ne tenait plus en place.

– Que voulait-il ?

– Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je passe tant de temps en ta compagnie sans son consentement, hier… Alors il m'a donné des ordres précis, que je me dois d'obéir, sinon il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour te surveiller…

– Quels sont-ils, ces ordres ? »

La tension pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Emma. Elle craignait ce qui allait suivre, connaissant la réputation du pirate dénommé comme étant le plus vil du pays. Elle avait peur que ces contraintes ne soient néfastes pour son plan.

(Au fond d'elle, elle avait aussi peur des conséquences que ses actes envers elle pourraient avoir sur Killian, mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, pour l'instant bien trop obnubilée par son envie de s'en sortir.)

« Je n'ai droit qu'à deux visites par jour, expliqua le jeune homme. L'une le matin, et l'autre soir. Mais je peux rester le temps que je le souhaite – dans la limite du raisonnable, bien entendu –, tant que ça n'empiète pas sur mes heures de travail.

– Sérieusement ? Et il ne t'a rien demandé en échange ?

– Non. Rien du tout. »

Ces paroles semblèrent intriguer la princesse (cela ne semblait pas être le genre du capitaine du bateau d'offrir de telles faveurs à son équipage) mais elle préféra se contenter d'être rassurée par cette nouvelle et de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à annoncer au pirate face à elle. Elle lui demanda donc de s'asseoir à ses côtés, et commença par lui poser une simple question :

« Aimes-tu ta vie ici ?

– Pardon ? laissa s'échapper le garçon sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, ne s'attendant pas à une telle interrogation.

– Est-ce que tu es heureux, sur ce bateau ?

– Je… je n'en sais rien. A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais posé la question, puisque de toute façon, je ne risque pas de m'en aller ! »

La blonde sembla plus ou moins satisfaite par cette réponse, tandis que Killian se sentait troublé par ces mots. _Était-il heureux ?_

« Et si je te disais que si, il y a un moyen pour que tu t'en ailles, pour que _nous_ nous en allions, est-ce que tu accepterais de venir avec moi ?

– Nous… tu veux dire, ensemble ?

– Pourquoi pas. Je pourrai t'aider à mener l'existence dont tu rêves, où que ce soit. Après tout, mes parents sont le roi et la reine d'un grand royaume, je peux t'offrir tout ce dont tu as besoin.

– Je ne crois pas… »

Le garçon baissa la tête en prononçant cette phrase dans un murmure si faible qu'Emma ne l'entendit pas. C'est pourquoi elle continua son explication, lui parlant de son plan, leur possibilité de s'évader une fois arrivés sur l'île, l'avenir qui pourrait l'attendre s'il partait d'ici, tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour eux.

Le brun l'écouta attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre, tout à fait impressionné par ses idées et sa force de caractère. Beaucoup à sa place auraient seulement accepté le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face au sort que Blackbeard, allié à la méchante reine, leur réservait. Mais pas elle. Non, elle voulait se battre, jusqu'au bout, pour sa liberté, pour rentrer chez elle.

Et elle avait besoin de lui.

Cependant, il n'était pas à la hauteur. Jamais il ne pourrait lui être utile, même s'il aurait aimé, et ce du plus profond de son cœur. Elle ne méritait certainement pas ce qui lui arrivait. Malheureusement, lui n'était pas comme elle. Lui n'était pas courageux.

« Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, répliqua-t-il donc une fois le discours de la jeune fille terminé, mais je suis un matelot, pas un soldat !

– Ne te rabaisse pas ainsi. Je suis sûre que tu es capable de bien plus que tu ne le penses, affirma-t-elle en retour. »

Afin de lui montrer qu'elle était sincère dans ses paroles, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur celle qui lui restait et la serra quelque peu dans la sienne. Il regarda un instant leurs doigts entremêlés, le sang circulant à toute vitesse jusqu'à ses tempes.

Finalement, il releva la tête dans sa direction, les joues rougies et un timide sourire au bord des lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi avec moi ? Pour m'utiliser, ou tu le penses vraiment ?

– Killian. »

Sincèrement touchée par ces mots et son inquiétude apparente, elle murmura son nom d'une voix douce tout en resserrant davantage son emprise sur sa main.

Elle avait eu peur, lorsqu'elle s'était imaginée cette scène plusieurs fois la veille, qu'il ne réagisse ainsi, à penser qu'il ne représenterait pour elle qu'un moyen lui permettant de parvenir à ses fins. Pourtant, elle n'était pas comme cela ; elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il puisse trouver une vie qui lui convienne et s'affirme plus aux yeux des autres. Car, même si elle ne le connaissait pas bien encore, il méritait d'après elle d'être vu pour ce qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui, et non pas le disciple au crochet de qui que ce soit.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de profiter de toi, sois-en certain. Tu peux me faire confiance, je te le promets. Mon père est le meilleur en ce qui concerne l'utilisation d'armes, et il m'a appris à m'en servir, notamment d'une épée. Si tu arrives à t'en procurer – tu dois bien en avoir une en tant que pirate, non ? –, je pourrai moi aussi t'apprendre, ce n'est pas bien difficile une fois que tu connais les gestes, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

– Et tu crois vraiment qu'en quelques semaines, tu vas réussir à me rendre assez doué pour qu'à nous deux, nous puissions battre Blackbeard et tout un équipage derrière lui ?

– Il suffira de se concentrer sur lui. Une fois vaincu, je suis sûre que les autres s'allieront à notre cause. Ils n'auront pas le choix, de toute façon.

– Je ne crois pas que je pourrai être à la hauteur, répliqua le brun d'un air désolé.

– Laisse-moi y croire pour nous deux, alors. S'il-te-plaît. Le risque ne vaut-il pas la peine d'être pris ? Souhaites-tu vraiment passer le restant de ta vie à n'être considéré que comme le pauvre Hook qui ne sert qu'à rendre propre le bateau sur lequel il se trouve ? Ne veux-tu pas prouver ce que tu vaux réellement ? »

L'intéressé sembla reconsidérer la question pendant un moment durant lequel un silence pesant vint prendre place dans la pièce. Emma, attendant qu'il ne lui réponde, retint son souffle. Sans lui, elle serait condamnée à passer le restant de ses jours seule sur une île inconnue, ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter. Il fallait absolument qu'il accepte sa proposition…

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que le jeune homme commençait à se perdre trop loin dans ses pensées, elle posa la main qui lui restait de libre sur sa cuisse pour le ramener à la réalité, ce qui sembla marcher. Il planta ses irises qui s'étaient assombries dans les siennes et la dévisagea, lisant dans celles-ci la sincérité de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'est pourquoi il finit par répliquer :

« D'accord. Je vais t'aider. »

La princesse fut tellement soulagée à l'entente de ces paroles que, sans réfléchir et par impulsion, elle se jeta au cou du garçon et le prit dans ses bras. Le corps de ce dernier se raidit quelque peu devant cet élan d'affection auquel il ne s'attendait pas et dont il n'avait pas l'habitude ; il avait les joues en feu à force de rougir. Toutefois, il finit par se détendre et répondit timidement à son étreinte en passant sa main et son crochet dans son dos, la touchant à peine alors que ses mains à elle étaient bien entourées derrière sa nuque.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne finisse par se détacher de lui, un grand rictus heureux illuminant son visage. Elle maintint tout de même le contact avec lui en tenant fermement son bras, puis lui fit d'un ton empli de reconnaissance et de joie :

« Merci, Killian. »

Il lui sourit simplement en retour, le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Cette fille le mènerait certainement à sa perte, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il s'en souciait guère. La façon dont elle le contemplait actuellement suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en acceptant de faire partie de son plan.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nouveau chapitre ! Merci aux personnes qui se sont mises à suivre/favoriser l'histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir :) J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, même si j'avoue que j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire que les autres…**

 ** _Alicia_ j'aime bien tes idées concernant le passé de Killian, c'est gentil d'avoir partagé ! Pour la longueur de mes chapitres, mon cerveau a dû inconsciemment t'écouter, puisque celui-ci dépasse les 4000 mots alors qu'en moyenne je fais en sorte qu'ils tournent entre 3000 et 4000, ce qui est la moyenne d'à peu près toutes les fictions que j'ai pu lire jusqu'ici (après je t'avoue que je me base par rapport à _OUAT_ parce que _NCIS_ quand j'en lisais c'était seulement des OS). En tout cas merci beaucoup de me donner à chaque fois ton avis !**

 **Bref, sinon, bonne lecture et à lundi ;)**

* * *

Durant les premières visites, Killian et Emma se contentèrent de détailler davantage le plan de cette dernière afin de mettre le plus de chances de leur côté lorsqu'ils passeraient à l'acte. Le matelot se révéla d'une aide précieuse comme il connaissait le bateau ainsi que les personnes qui vivaient dessus mieux que quiconque. Il put donc renseigner la princesse sur beaucoup de sujets utiles.

Un matin, alors que tout le monde dormait encore sur le navire et que la lune se trouvait toujours haute dans le ciel, le jeune homme entra dans la cale, une grande boîte à la main. Ses pas sur le bois craquant du sol réveillèrent la princesse, qui se leva tranquillement en se frottant les yeux et le salua d'un simple sourire qui suffit à réchauffer immédiatement son cœur en cette froide journée qui s'annonçait.

Elle fut bien vite sur pieds lorsqu'elle aperçut ce qu'il apportait avec lui, intriguée (après tout, elle lui avait seulement demandé de trouver deux épées afin qu'ils puissent commencer leur entraînement à l'escrime). Elle s'approcha donc de lui et le questionna sur le contenu du carton.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le brun le posa à terre, l'ouvrit puis en sortit des livres, des vêtements, du papier et des crayons ; toutes sortes d'objets qu'il avait pu trouver sur son passage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Emma, curieuse, ne comprenant pas à quoi tout ceci pourrait leur servir dans leur évasion. »

Quelque peu gêné, l'intéressé se gratta nerveusement derrière l'oreille tout en évitant tout contact visuel avec la jeune fille avant de timidement s'expliquer :

« J'ai pensé que tu devais t'ennuyer toute seule ici la journée, alors… Alors j'ai voulu t'amener de quoi t'occuper un peu, même si ce n'est pas grand chose. Et des habits de rechange, aussi, parce que les journées commencent à se refroidir et que tu dois en avoir marre de porter ta robe de nuit depuis ton arrivée… Ils appartiennent à des femmes qui les ont oubliés après leur rencontre avec des membres de l'équipage. Ils sont propres, ne t'inquiète pas. Je le sais car c'est moi qui suis en charge de les laver, au cas où ils nous seraient utiles un jour ou l'autre… »

La princesse resta longuement à le dévisager dans le silence le plus complet, sincèrement touchée par l'attention qu'il lui portait et les risques qu'il acceptait de prendre pour rendre sa vie à bord du Jolly Roger un peu moins misérable qu'elle ne l'était actuellement, sans qu'elle ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Elle lui en était vraiment reconnaissante, car il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées que regarder le paysage au-dehors et qu'elle ne supportait plus de porter la même chose depuis plusieurs jours.

C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha de Killian et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue dans un élan d'affection avant de le remercier et d'attraper la première tenue qu'elle trouva pour l'enfiler. Elle ne put empêcher un rictus amusé d'apparaître sur son visage en voyant ses joues s'empourprer et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, comme à chaque fois qu'un contact physique se créait entre eux. Elle le trouvait tellement adorable lorsqu'il réagissait ainsi face à elle, tout intimité…

Cependant elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre ses réactions. Il faisait certes preuve d'un grand manque de confiance en lui mais il n'en restait pas moins un pirate, plutôt séduisant qui plus est (elle ne pouvait décemment pas le nier), elle se serait donc attendu à un autre comportement de sa part puisqu'il lui donnait ainsi vraiment l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été en relation avec une personne du sexe opposé avant elle, ce qu'elle pensait tout bonnement impossible.

Néanmoins elle mit bien vite court au fil de ses pensées, et s'exclama :

« Retourne-toi, je vais me changer ! »

Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement sans rien répliquer, sa main valide perdue dans ses cheveux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher. Emma, elle, alors qu'elle rencontrait des difficultés à ajuster le pantalon qu'elle venait d'enfiler pour le faire tenir puisqu'il se trouvait être un peu trop grand pour elle, décida de laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

« Killian ? questionna-t-elle alors.

– Il y a un problème avec tes vêtements ? répliqua immédiatement l'intéressé.

– Non, ils me vont très bien, c'est parfait, merci. C'est juste que… est-ce que je peux te poser une question un peu… personnelle ?

– Euh… je crois, oui. »

L'angoisse prit part de tout le corps du matelot et il retint son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte, quelque peu apeuré par ce qu'elle avait à lui demander, en attendant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre la parole à nouveau, ce qu'elle fit rapidement :

– As-tu déjà eu une femme, ou une maîtresse, ou en tout cas quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

– Non, jamais, avoua-t-il sincèrement, un peu gêné de se confier ainsi, le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de personne qui plaît aux femmes, tu sais.

– Et pourquoi donc ? Avec le physique que tu as, il te suffirait d'un peu plus d'assurance et tu en ferais tomber plus d'une dans tes bras, j'en suis certaine.

Le brun resta bouche bée face à cette déclaration. Venait-elle réellement de lui dire ceci, ou l'avait-il rêvé ? Ce n'était pas possible qu'une princesse comme Emma pense de telles choses à son égard. Ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Elle ne devait pas être du genre à apprécier les hommes plein de cicatrices, c'était ton bonnement impossible…

Pourtant, cette dernière, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'impact de ses mots, se mit à rougir, tout à coup mal-à-l'aise par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer sans même le vouloir. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir ! Même si elle était sûre qu'il devait être dans le même état qu'elle en cet instant.

Elle se ressaisit finalement rapidement en se disant qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à trouver le garçon séduisant, au contraire. Peut-être serait-il la dernière personne qu'elle verrait de toute sa vie, alors autant l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, après tout.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu es… mariée ? brisa soudainement le silence le jeune homme après un certain temps.

– Non, j'ai de la chance d'avoir des parents compréhensifs qui préfèrent privilégier mon bonheur à la bonne entente entre les royaumes. Ils me laissent donc le droit d'épouser qui je veux quand je me sentirai enfin prête.

– Vous avez l'air vraiment proches et de former une famille unie…

– Oui, affirma la blonde en esquissant un pale sourire. Il faut dire que nous avons vécu certains événements qui nous ont rapprochés… »

Killian voulut lui demander de lui en raconter davantage suite à cette étrange réponse, mais il crut comprendre au ton de sa voix que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait partager. Du moins, par pour le moment. Son intuition fut d'ailleurs affirmée lorsque bien vite, elle se reprit en attachant le dernier bouton de sa veste :

« C'est bon, je suis prête. »

A l'entente de ces mots, le pirate se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face. Une lueur que la princesse n'avait encore jamais vu jusqu'alors apparut dans ses irises et il laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps alors qu'il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais en était incapable, la moindre parole coincée au fond de sa gorge.

Sa bonne humeur à nouveau retrouvée et satisfaite de l'effet que ses nouveaux habits faisaient sur le brun, elle le questionna :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– C'est… ça… tu… euh… C'est très bien, bégaya-t-il. »

Emma rit de bon cœur à l'entente de cette réponse et réalisa tout à coup que dans son malheur, elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré le matelot. En effet, il avait ce don de lui changer les idées et lui faire presque oublier, quand elle se trouvait en sa présence, qu'elle était prisonnière d'un terrible homme qui souhaitait l'emmener sur une île déserte loin des siens. Il l'empêchait de sombrer dans le désespoir le plus complet.

Celui-ci, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, comme hypnotisé par elle. Il la trouvait encore plus resplendissante qu'à l'accoutumée vêtue de cette tenue – chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible jusqu'ici. Elle portait un pantalon bleu et une chemise blanche, surmontée d'une veste en cuir bleu, elle aussi. Ainsi, elle avait tout d'une véritable aventurière. Un vrai pirate.

Un court moment il se mit à s'imaginer à ses côtés, tous deux brandissant leur épée en direction d'ennemis potentiels, les faisant tomber au sol avec une facilité déconcertante, en quelques mouvements seulement, avant de s'enfuir loin du monde et de ces gens qui n'avaient jamais cherché à croire en lui, contrairement à elle…

Puis il revint rapidement à la réalité, confus. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se poser davantage de question, puisque la blonde l'interpella :

« Au fait, est-ce que tu as pu récupérer des épées ?

– Oui, elles sont juste là. »

Il secoua la tête pour ôter complètement toute pensée de son esprit puis sortit les deux armes de leur étui. Il en tendit une à la princesse qui la contempla sans rien dire. Elle l'inspecta longuement, faisant passer la lame entre deux de ses doigts, la pointa devant elle en des gestes circulaires puis regarda enfin Killian, visiblement satisfaite par la qualité de celle-ci. Elle lui fit alors :

« Prêt pour travailler tes capacités à l'escrime ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et le visa sans prévenir avec son épée, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres seulement de son ventre. Surpris, le brun recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne les pieds dans des vêtements restés à terre, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse sous les éclats de rire de la jeune fille. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, avant de s'exclamer :

« Bon, je vois qu'on a beaucoup de travail qui nous attend. On va essayer autrement. »

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et prit place à ses côtés. Elle attrapa son bras valide et positionna entre ses doigts l'arme pour lui apprendre à la tenir correctement. Elle l'invita à la faire tournoyer devant lui pour qu'il se rende compte du poids de celle-ci et l'aida à faire bouger correctement son poignet pour qu'il comprenne les bons gestes à faire.

Il écouta attentivement ses conseils, ne voulant rien rater de ses explications. Malheureusement, quand ils se levèrent à nouveau et se placèrent à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre pour se mettre en situation de combat, il eut beaucoup de mal à se défendre.

Malgré tout, avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour rejoindre le pont et son travail, Emma le rassura en lui expliquant que pour une première, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal et qu'ils avaient de toute façon du temps devant eux pour qu'il puisse se perfectionner.

Ils se quittèrent donc sur ces paroles encourageantes, le pirate prenant la direction de la sortie de la cale tandis que la princesse attrapait l'un des livres que ce dernier lui avait amené pour le lire tout en mangeant son repas du matin.

Killian, lui, se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Blackbeard qui semblait l'attendre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'il avait accepté de le laisser voir la blonde autant qu'il le voulait durant son temps libre, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'il n'abusait pas de la faveur à laquelle il avait eu droit, lui posant à chaque fois la même question d'un ton le plus neutre possible :

« Aucun problème avec notre captive, Hook ?

– Aucun, Capitaine Blackbeard, lui répondait toujours son second. »

Mais cette fois, contrairement aux autres, quelque chose était différent. Quelque chose avait changé. Le matelot ne souriait pas, il avait même une tête plutôt dépitée. Le sourire du grand brun s'agrandit fortement alors qu'il regardait son employé rejoindre son poste en traînant les pieds, la tête basse.

Ce n'était pas sans raison s'il avait laissé son second rendre visite à leur prisonnière aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Il connaissait la naïveté de ce dernier, puisqu'il travaillait pour lui depuis des années.

C'est pourquoi il avait été persuadé, dès le premier jour où le garçon lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas osé réveiller la jeune fille alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement et qu'il avait enfreint les règles pour partager sa nourriture avec elle, qu'il en tomberait éperdument amoureux assez rapidement.

Cependant, il savait aussi pertinemment qu'une fille telle que la descendante des souverains de la Forêt Enchantée ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui en retour. Tout au plus pourrait-elle ressentir de la pitié pour lui et sa pauvre existence. Son plan ne consistait donc qu'en une chose : le laisser s'attacher à elle et qu'elle finisse par lui briser le cœur. Rien de bien compliqué, en soi.

Ainsi, il espérait que cette mauvaise expérience finisse par le rendre plus fort par la suite, qu'il se comporte enfin comme un vrai homme et non pas le lâche qu'il était depuis leur première rencontre. Car il avait besoin de personnes sachant se battre à bord de son navire s'il voulait garder sa réputation de vil pirate qui terrorise les océans, non pas de gens qu'un rien pouvait effrayer.

Il pourrait très bien se débarrasser de lui plutôt que de tenter de le changer, certainement serait-ce une affaire plus rapide et efficace, mais il ne pouvait nier que Killian lui était pour l'instant d'une grande utilité tout en ne demandant jamais rien en retour pour ses services. En fait, il lui était surtout rentable, en comparaison aux autres.

Et puis, au vu de l'air attristé qu'il affichait sur son visage, tout allait s'enchaîner certainement beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Après tout, la blonde ne se trouvait sur le bateau que depuis quelques jours seulement.

De son côté, le matelot, une fois ses ustensiles récupérés, commença à laver le pont du Jolly Roger en soupirant. Cette première leçon d'escrime l'avait totalement découragé, même si Emma avait tenté de le rassurer du mieux possible quant à ses capacités.

Il se sentait inutile, était persuadé que jamais il ne serait à sa hauteur et que malgré tous leurs efforts, il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Jamais il ne serait capable de vaincre Blackbeard ou n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il se sentait plus comme un poids qu'autre chose dans le projet d'évasion de la princesse. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ainsi foi en lui quand lui-même n'y croyait pas ? Il lui était impossible de comprendre.

Il passa le restant de la journée à ressasser les mêmes sentiments. Lui qui avait depuis peu retrouvé le sourire n'esquissa pas le moindre rictus, au plus grand plaisir de son capitaine qui était persuadé que son idée de l'endurcir allait marcher à merveille. Quand il retrouva la captive le soir pour son repas, elle se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque, pensant connaître la cause du malaise du garçon, qui osait à peine la regarder dans les yeux, honteux de ne pas pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Elle décida donc d'abandonner leur entraînement pour la soirée – il n'était de tout façon pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour réussir à faire quoi que ce soit – et se contenta de tenter de lui changer les idées en discutant tous deux assis sur le lit de la jeune fille.

« Je sais que je l'ai déjà fait ce matin, mais je voulais encore te remercier pour les livres que tu m'as apportés, le temps est passé beaucoup plus vite grâce à toi. J'en ai déjà terminé un, _Capitaine Swan_ , je l'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé.

– C'est vrai ? s'étonna Killian en retrouvant un semblant de sourire à l'entente de cette déclaration. C'est mon préféré, j'ai dû le lire des centaines de fois ! Je… je rêvais de devenir un jour un capitaine tel que lui, vaillant et juste, lorsque j'étais plus jeune…

– Moi c'est son histoire d'amour avec Anna que j'ai préféré. Ils sont tellement différents l'un de l'autre avec William, on pourrait penser qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble et pourtant, même s'ils sont à ce point opposés, on se rend rapidement compte qu'ils ont toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre… »

Le brun la dévisagea sans rien dire en repensant à cette histoire qui contait la romance entre le capitaine de la marine royale et une paysanne dont les chemins s'étaient croisés tout à fait par hasard et qui étaient tombés éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. En tant que grand romantique en fond de lui, il avait forcément lui aussi apprécié toute cette intrigue. C'est pourquoi il finit simplement par répondre d'un air rêveur :

« C'est vrai que c'est très beau ce qui leur arrive. Même si c'est quelque chose qui ne se passe que dans les livres… Jamais quelqu'un de haut placé ne pourrait s'intéresser à une simple personne du peuple.

– Tu te trompes. Regarde-nous : je suis une princesse, tu es un pirate et pourtant, je t'apprécie beaucoup, même si on ne se connaît pas encore vraiment. »

Ces simples mots suffirent à mettre du baume au cœur du matelot et illuminer son regard en un instant, toute peine accumulée durant la journée à présent totalement oubliée.

Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, d'après ses dires… Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Un peu trop, même, peut-être. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de savoir que quelqu'un tenait à lui, lui qui se sentait si seul depuis des années malgré l'équipage qui l'entourait.

Il resta muet plusieurs secondes, tout de même quel que peu gêné par cet aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire, avant qu'ils ne reprennent le cours de leur conversation jusqu'à ce que tous deux ne commencent à fatiguer et qu'il ne décide donc de la laisser se reposer, se rendant dans ses propres quartiers. Quand il ferma les yeux, son sourire était de retour, bien ancré sur ses lèvres, une même phrase se répétant en boucle à son esprit telle une berceuse.

 _Je t'apprécie beaucoup._

* * *

« Hook, réveille-toi, on est attaqués ! »

L'intéressé, qui dormait paisiblement, fut réveillé en sursaut par l'un des membres de l'équipage qui le secouait, paniqué. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité et se rendre compte de la situation : au-dehors, des cris ainsi que des coups de canon se faisaient entendre, résonnant à travers les murs et faisant tomber les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement, prit à peine le temps de s'habiller puis rejoignit le pont, où il put constater l'ampleur des dégâts : des corps étaient à terre, du sang giclait à flots, des barrages de flammes se créaient partout autour de lui. Malgré la fumée qui réduisait considérablement la visibilité, il put apercevoir sur les eaux un énorme bateau-pirate, encore plus impressionnant que le leur.

Il sentit alors ses jambes ainsi que tout son corps se mettre à trembler face à cette vision. Il était incapable de bouger, tétanisé par la peur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de spectacle mais généralement, il partait rapidement se cacher, puisqu'il se savait inutile au combat. Sauf que cette fois, il n'en n'eut pas le temps car, devant le nombre impressionnant d'attaquants, l'un de ses coéquipiers lui jeta une épée en lui hurlant :

« Viens nous aider, nous n'arriverons jamais à les battre sinon ! Ils en ont après la princesse ! »

Le cœur du matelot rata un battement quand il entendit ces mots, paniqué à l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à Emma. Il attrapa l'arme, la regarda un moment puis ferma les paupières, concentré. Il tenta de se rappeler tous les conseils que la blonde avait pu lui donner la veille afin de la manier au mieux. Il pouvait le faire.

 _Il pouvait le faire._ _Il pouvait le faire._ _Il pouvait le faire._ C'est en tout cas ce qu'il se répéta autant de fois que possible alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour descendre dans la cale où se trouvait la prisonnière afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en danger.

Malheureusement, tous ses espoirs disparurent bien vite quand, une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il trouva un inconnu au-dessus d'elle dans son lit dans une position menaçante, la retenant par les poignets. Ce dernier se retourna dans sa direction lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls et pointa un sabre vers lui pour lui faire comprendre de pas s'approcher.

Néanmoins, en apercevant le crochet qui remplaçait la main de Killian, il éclata de rire et l'ignora. Il connaissait la réputation d'incapable de ce lâche, il n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire et pouvait reprendre ses affaires sans le moindre risque.

La blonde, elle, quand elle le vit à son tour, prononça son prénom d'une voix suppliante pour qu'il lui vienne en aide et la sauve de cet enfer.

Tandis que l'affreux pirate ouvrait lentement sa chemise en faisant sauter chaque bouton avec la lame de son arme qu'il laissait volontairement frôler la peau nue de la jeune fille, cette dernière, tout en se débattant vainement pour se libérer de son emprise, gardait son regard planté dans celui du garçon qui la fixait, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, les mains tremblantes et le souffle court.

Il savait qu'il devait faire vite s'il voulait la sauver, que l'inconnu serait sans pitié avec elle mais ses pieds refusaient d'avancer. Tout était pourtant simple : il n'avait qu'à enfoncer son épée dans le dos de cet homme sans que celui-ci n'aie le temps de le voir, et tout serait terminé. Mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un. Il n'était qu'un lâche, telle le prouvait la réaction du pirate lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pourrait pas sauver la princesse, c'était certain.

 _Il n'était qu'un lâche._

Cette phrase résonna à son esprit de façon constante, le paralysant de toute part. Il crut même entendre Emma le lui hurler, son regard devenu froid et méchant tandis que son agresseur continuait à déboutonner ses vêtements. Pourtant, en fait, les seuls mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient toujours les mêmes :

« Killian, je t'en prie, aide-moi… »

Il resta encore immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il se ressaisisse enfin, prenant d'un coup conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

C'est pourquoi il se précipita vers les deux personnes face à lui mais l'autre pirate l'entendit. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire que déjà ce dernier, pris de court, enfonçait son sabre dans la poitrine de la blonde, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur qu'elle tentait malgré tout de retenir.

Elle agonisa quelques minutes sous les yeux du matelot et le regard satisfait de son meurtrier puis, tout en laissant s'échapper son dernier souffle, ses irises s'ouvrant en grand à cause de la douleur qui se propageait à une vitesse folle dans tout son être tout en restant toujours concentrés sur ceux de Killian, elle forma un simple et dernier mot avec sa bouche avant de laisser sa tête s'effondrer sur le sol, dépourvue de toute vie :

« _Lâche._ »

Killian s'écroula à son tour face à cette vision, honteux, les yeux remplis de larmes… puis se réveilla en sursaut après être tombé de son lit dans son sommeil.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, qu'au-dehors le calme régnait, que la mer était paisible et qu'aucune bataille n'avait vraiment eu lieu. Il faisait encore nuit noire mais son cœur battait tellement rapidement dans sa poitrine qu'il fut incapable de se rendormir jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à apparaître, signe qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller voir Emma, ce qu'il redoutait à présent.

Car, même s'il savait que rien de ce qu'il s'était passé n'était réel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela pourrait bien leur arriver le jour où ils décideraient de se rebeller contre Blackbeard et le reste de l'équipage. Et jamais il ne se pardonnerait de la laisser mourir devant ses yeux d'une telle façon, par sa faute. Il devait arrêter tout ceci avant qu'il ne la mette en danger.

C'est pourquoi, quand il entra dans la cale, toujours hanté par les images de son horrible cauchemar à chacun des pas qu'il faisait en direction de la princesse, il ne prit même pas le temps de la saluer, déposa son repas sur le bureau puis déclara d'une voix tremblante sans oser la regarder, la tête rivée sur ses pieds :

« Je suis désolé. J'abandonne. »

* * *

 **(Finalement désolée mate, j'ai opté pour le moins mignon, c'était mieux en fait...)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Nous sommes lundi, ce qui signifie nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore aux gens qui lisent/commentent/suivent/favorisent/etc. cette histoire, c'est toujours vraiment très apprécié.**

 ** _Alicia_** **oui il y a un compteur de mots pour chaque chapitre quand on les poste, mais sinon de toute façon je les regarde sur mon document de traitement de texte pour voir à combien j'en suis :) Et justement toi qui veux en savoir plus sur le passé de Killian, on en a un premier aperçu ici (même si on n'apprend pas encore pourquoi il n'a pas confiance en lui, ce sera pour un peu plus tard ça) ! J'espère que tu aimeras.**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 _« Je suis désolé. J'abandonne. »_

Emma resta interdite devant ces paroles, n'y comprenant rien. Pourquoi changeait-il ainsi d'avis maintenant ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions puisque le matelot commençait déjà à faire demi-tour et remonter l'échelle. Elle accourut alors derrière lui et le retint par le bras.

« Killian ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, mais ne chercha pas non plus à se détacher de son emprise pour autant. C'est pourquoi elle répéta d'une voix plus douce et suppliante cette fois :

« Killian, regarde-moi. »

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra dans sa poitrine, des images de son cauchemar lui revenant à l'esprit. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre à nouveau l'implorer de lui venir en aide, de la sortir des griffes de son infâme agresseur.

Il se retourna malgré tout doucement, sans jamais oser poser ses yeux sur ceux de la princesse. Elle libéra donc son poignet pour pouvoir lui relever la tête avec ses doigts et l'obliger à lui faire face.

Ainsi, ses irises émeraude perdues dans celles brillantes de larmes du garçon qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir, elle chercha à lire au plus profond de lui ce qui n'allait pas. Il semblait bouleversé par quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement. Pourquoi vouloir arrêter maintenant, alors que nous venons seulement de commencer ?

– Parce que je ne peux pas, Emma, répondit d'une voix faible l'intéressé. Je n'y arriverai jamais, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, alors autant ne pas te donner de faux espoirs. Et…

– Et quoi ?

– Ce n'est pas important.

– Si, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Si tu ne veux plus m'aider, j'aimerais au moins en connaître la _véritable_ raison. »

Devant l'insistance de la blonde, Killian soupira et se passa une main sur le visage pour retrouver un peu de contenance avant de répliquer dans un murmure :

« D'accord. »

Afin qu'ils se mettent davantage à l'aise, sentant que c'était une longue histoire qu'il allait lui conter, Emma l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés sur son lit. Le regard rivé vers le sol, le matelot commença alors son récit, se sentant soudainement affreusement ridicule :

« Cette nuit… J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar…

– Oh, fit simplement la princesse pour le laisser continuer sans l'interrompre tout en lui montrant qu'elle était attentive à ses dires.

– Il y avait une attaque des pirates, tellement nombreux que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été forcé à participer au combat. On m'a prévenu qu'ils en avaient après toi, alors je suis allé voir si tu n'étais pas en danger et… un homme était là, que je ne connaissais pas… Il te voulait visiblement du mal. J'avais une épée avec moi mais… j'étais incapable de bouger, comme tétanisé, je te regardais te faire agresser alors que toi tu me suppliais de te venir en aide… Puis quand finalement je me suis décidé à faire un pas… Il t'a tuée sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ce rêve… il pourrait devenir réalité à tout moment, si je continue… Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie, tu comprends ? Je ne _peux_ pas risquer ta vie. »

Tout le long de son discours, la jeune fille le contempla, quelque peu troublée par ce qu'il lui décrivait. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses mains avaient attrapé celle valide du pirate ainsi que son crochet et les serrait fort entre ses doigts, certainement pour le rassurer et l'aider à parler puisqu'il avait beaucoup de mal à aligner ses mots.

Quand il se tut, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus complet, puis la prisonnière finit par le briser en prenant à son tour la parole d'une voix le plus douce possible :

« Killian, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je vais bien, et j'irai bien. Du moins, tant que tu seras à mes côtés pour m'épauler. Tu… tu es ma seule lueur d'espoir sur ce bateau, la seule personne en qui je peux vraiment avoir confiance… J'ai besoin de toi. Et je te promets qu'il ne se passera jamais de telles choses, qu'ensemble nous sortirons vivants d'ici. Je te le promets.

– Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de qui je suis réellement, répliqua ce dernier, complètement découragé. Ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur lorsque les autres disent que je suis un lâche, c'est la vérité. Tu ne pourras rien y changer, malgré tous les efforts que tu pourras faire. Et c'est ce qui mènera à ta perte, parce que je serai incapable de te protéger lorsque tu voudras te rebeller face à Blackbeard et qu'on s'en prendra à toi.

– Il est certain que tant que tu ne croiras pas en toi, tu n'arriveras jamais à surmonter tes peurs… N'est-ce pas justement dans ton livre préféré que le personnage principal explique qu'un homme qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut mérite ce qu'il a ? En partant ainsi défaitiste, c'est sûr que tu ne changeras jamais. Mais moi je crois en toi, en tes capacités. Et tant que je serai sur ce navire, à tes côtés, je ferai tout pour que tu y croies toi aussi, je peux te l'assurer.

– Emma, ce que tu ignores, c'est que des gens sont morts à cause de ma lâcheté ! hurla le pirate en se levant d'un bond, une unique larme ayant réussi à passer la barrière de ses pupilles humides. »

L'intéressée resta interdite devant la réaction du jeune homme à laquelle elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors s'emporter ni hausser le ton. Que lui arrivait-il, que voulait-il insinuer par là ?

Il avait réagit ainsi sans même s'en rendre compte, une pulsion désespérée, et le regrettait déjà. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, il n'avait donc pas à s'énerver de cette façon, même si ses mots l'avaient complètement dévasté – il savait, en un sens, qu'elle avait raison mais ses expériences passées l'empêchaient de saisir cette chance qu'Emma était prête à lui offrir.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de révéler, il lança un furtif regard désolé à la princesse puis se rassit près d'elle, laissant volontairement quelques centimètres d'espace entre leurs deux corps, incapable de s'en approcher davantage.

Il lui devait une explication, il le savait. Peut-être avec ceci arriverait-elle enfin à comprendre le pourquoi de sa réluctance à lui venir en aide et sa peur de la voir se faire tuer par sa faute ; son rêve avait fait ressortir des sentiments qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à plus ou moins enfouir au fond de lui et qui l'avaient assez fait souffrir par le passé.

« Il y a plusieurs années maintenant, mon capitaine a ramené une femme à bord du navire, débuta-t-il son récit d'une voix tremblante, les souvenirs de cet événement lui revenant de plein fouet à l'esprit. Elle s'appelait Milah, et avait décidé de quitter sa famille suite à une proposition de Blackbeard qui lui avait promis un futur rempli d'aventures et de liberté si elle venait avec lui. Il leur fallut seulement quelques semaines pour se marier et ainsi officialiser leur relation, ce qui n'étonna personne à bord du Jolly Roger. C'était la femme la plus belle, la plus déterminée et la plus forte qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer de toute ma vie. En fait, elle te ressemblait beaucoup, sur de nombreux points. Et forcément, j'en suis tombé éperdument amoureux. »

Tellement concentré dans son histoire, Killian ne se rendit pas compte du sens que ses paroles pouvaient prendre, ainsi prononcées les unes derrière les autres. _Elle te ressemblait beaucoup._ _J'en suis tombé amoureux._

Mais ceci n'échappa pas à la blonde, qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine face à une telle remarque qu'elle prit comme un véritable compliment. Elle ne put aussi s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la gravité de la situation. Néanmoins elle se reprit bien vite car le matelot ne s'était pas arrêté de parler :

« Je savais qu'elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi, puisqu'elle ne me lançait que de brefs regards quelquefois quand nous nous croisions et que je n'osais même pas lui adresser le moindre mot ; elle n'avait certainement aucune idée de qui j'étais réellement. Et puis… elle avait quitté son mari car il possédait le même défaut que moi. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Ça ne m'empêchait tout de même pas de passer mes journées à la contempler se promener sur le pont alors que je le nettoyais, totalement fasciné par elle. Mon travail me paraissait un peu moins pénible lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les parages. Malheureusement tout ceci n'a pas duré très longtemps… »

Il fit une pause, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux en repensant à ce qu'il s'était produit.

Lentement Emma s'approcha de lui pour réduire au maximum la distance qui se trouvait entre eux, à tel point qu'à présent, leurs genoux pouvaient facilement se toucher. Elle attrapa la main valide du jeune homme dans les siennes qu'elle posa ensuite sur sa cuisse en caressant doucement sa paume de son pouce (elle voulait tout faire pour le mettre le plus à l'aise possible et le rassurer) puis l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de la tête.

« Un jour, mon capitaine a découvert que sa femme l'avait trompé avec l'un des membres de l'équipage, plus jeune que lui. Il est entré dans une colère folle et les a convoqués tous les deux dans son bureau à un moment où je m'y trouvais moi aussi pour le nettoyer. Sans leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer ni même faire le moindre geste, il a poignardé le pauvre garçon. Puis il s'est tourné vers Milah, qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Elle était effrayée et me lançait des regards insistants pour que je lui vienne en aide, car elle avait tout à fait conscience du sort qui l'attendait. Et moi aussi. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, pourtant je n'ai pas bougé. Je l'ai regardée mourir sous mes yeux, incapable de m'interposer entre elle et Blackbeard avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ni même faire le moindre pas, tétanisé par la terreur qu'il ne me fasse subir la même chose. Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver, parce que je ne suis qu'un lâche et que je le serai toujours. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas risquer à nouveau la vie de quelqu'un à qui je tiens. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Une fois cet aveu fait, un silence pesant prit place dans toute la pièce.

Killian n'osait plus regarder la princesse de peur de voir à l'intérieur de ses yeux du dégoût envers sa personne, envers sa non-réaction qui avait mené la perte de la femme dont il était amoureux. Elle devait actuellement tellement le détester de n'avoir rien tenté pour la sauver… Il comprendrait parfaitement si elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir ni ne lui adresser la parole.

Cependant, cette dernière, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, touchée par ce terrible récit (elle comprenait maintenant totalement pourquoi Blackbeard avait cette réputation de vil pirate) se contenta simplement de répliquer :

« Oh, Killian, je suis tellement désolée… Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. »

Surpris, ce dernier releva d'un coup la tête et la dévisagea d'un air perdu. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer de telles choses après ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer ? Bien sûr que si, tout était de sa faute !

« Si, assura alors le brun. J'aurais dû la sauver. Ou du moins, tout tenter pour.

– Et après ? Il t'aurait poignardé à sa place, puis l'aurait tuée elle aussi, je pense que tu connais assez bien ton capitaine pour le savoir. Alors à part lui faire gagner quelques minutes de vie en perdant la tienne, tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre. Tu as donc fait le bon choix, puisqu'elle était condamnée quoi qu'il en soit. Tu as voulu sauver ta peau, ce n'est pas lâche comme comportement, mais tout à fait humain ! Même une personne la plus courageuse possible aurait réagit de la même façon, tu sais. Ça s'appelle l'instinct de survie.

– Tu… tu le penses vraiment ? questionna le garçon, confus.

– Oui. Surtout qu'à part ton crochet, tu n'avais rien pour te défendre, contrairement à lui. Alors laisse-moi te donner des cours d'escrime, pour que tu saches te protéger correctement, rien que pour ça pour l'instant. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu finiras par changer d'avis et que tu voudras à nouveau m'aider à m'échapper d'ici en temps voulu. »

Maintenant qu'elle en savait plus sur les motivations du jeune homme et ses craintes liées à ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant, il était plus facile pour Emma de s'adapter à lui afin de parvenir à ses fins.

Bien entendu, elle était plus sincère que jamais lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle voulait lui venir en aide et que, même s'il refusait au final de l'accompagner dans son plan, il lui serait toujours utile de savoir manier une épée mais elle espérait aussi au fond d'elle qu'il finisse par changer d'avis à son propos et comprendre qu'il était bien plus valeureux que ce qu'il pensait pour l'instant. C'était à elle de lui faire prendre conscience de cela, pour son bien-être à elle, et surtout pour le sien à lui.

De son côté, celui-ci parut réfléchir de longues minutes à cette proposition qui venait de lui être faite. Il craignait qu'en l'acceptant, elle finisse par croire qu'il reviendrait sur son refus de participer à son évasion et qu'ainsi il la déçoive. Mais, à bien y penser, tout ceci ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour lui sans qu'il n'ait à s'engager en rien.

C'est pourquoi il finit par donner son accord à la princesse et qu'ils terminèrent leur conversation sur de sujets plus légers cette fois pour se changer les idées et retrouver un peu de bonne humeur avant que le pirate ne la quitte pour commencer son travail de la journée sur le bateau.

* * *

Bien vite après ce fameux moment où Killian en révéla davantage sur ses inquiétudes par rapport à son passé à Emma, une certaine routine s'installa entre les deux désormais amis. En effet, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus avec le temps, leur quotidien se résumant en une alternance de longues discussions sur le monde et ses merveilles et d'entraînements au maniement de l'épée.

Le matelot se montrait des plus motivés dans son apprentissage, c'est donc sans surprise qu'il fit rapidement d'énormes progrès qui lui permirent, petit à petit, de retrouver un peu de confiance en lui et ses capacités, vivement encouragé par les félicitations et autres paroles rassurantes de la part de la prisonnière de ces lieux. Elle le sentait, il commençait à changer tout au fond en lui, en gardant malgré tout sa personnalité de garçon timide et maladroit qu'elle appréciait tant, elle ne pouvait le nier.

Blackbeard aussi se rendait compte d'un certain changement dans le comportement de son second, ce qui, contrairement à la blonde, lui plaisait guère. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de la cale dans laquelle se trouvait leur captive, il ne cessait de sourire, visiblement heureux, une lueur dans les yeux qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour son projet d'amener la jeune fille à lui briser le cœur.

Pire encore, il lui arrivait parfois de tenir tête à ses coéquipiers lorsqu'ils se moquaient de lui et de lui répondre de manière sèche à lui aussi. Finalement, il avait l'impression que son propre plan commençait à se retourner contre lui, que la princesse avait tout comme lui une idée derrière la tête le concernant, qu'elle essayait de l'amadouer et de lui faire croire qu'il était plus que ce qu'il était réellement certainement pour que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il lui permette de s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne l'enferment dans cette tour qui l'attendait et de laquelle ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus jour après jour.

Il décida quand même de patienter encore avant de trouver une solution à ce problème – car peut-être au fond de lui Hook se faisait-il simplement de faux espoirs la concernant qui allaient bien vite s'effondrer en se rendant compte que la jeune fille ne s'intéressait aucunement à lui – mais se promit de prendre les choses en main rapidement si tout ceci venait à continuer.

En attendant, un matin, Emma se réveilla en sursaut, troublée par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, un songe dans lequel Killian et elle étaient encore plus proches que d'habitude, comme… comme un couple, en fait.

Ils en avaient tout l'air, en tout cas : elle se trouvait entre ses bras, tous deux contemplant le soleil se coucher sur leur navire et savourant le retour au calme après avoir remporté une bataille sanguinolente, sa tête à elle reposée contre son torse à lui, leur cœur battant à l'unisson dans leur poitrine, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Elle avait ouvert les yeux juste au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, ce qui la frustra légèrement rien que d'y repenser.

Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Le problème n'était pas tant que son cerveau ait ainsi imaginé une telle romance avec son ami – il n'était pas le premier, et ne serait certainement pas le dernier avec qui ce genre de choses arrivaient – mais plutôt qu'elle l'ait à ce point apprécié, en en redemandant presque. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa main et son crochet toucher sa peau et cette idée la fit frissonner de toute part.

Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter tout ceci, complètement perdue (peut-être était-ce simplement la visible attirance que le brun démontrait à son égard depuis le début qui lui montait à ce point à la tête, ou était-ce complètement autre chose – quoi ?) mais restait tout de même certaine d'une chose : elle avait actuellement une folle envie de revoir le garçon et le savoir proche d'elle.

Finalement, quand ce dernier fit son apparition dans la pièce, elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, comme elle avait à présent l'habitude de le faire à chacune de ses venues. Elle avait eu le temps de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits une fois complètement debout, même si elle ne pouvait empêcher des passages de son rêve de lui venir à l'esprit, surtout maintenant que Killian se trouvait à ses côtés et qu'elle l'avait tout contre elle.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, même si ces étreintes n'étaient plus nouvelles pour lui, avait encore du mal à s'accoutumer à cette affection que lui offrait la captive, c'est pourquoi il restait toujours plusieurs secondes sans bouger avant d'y répondre timidement, les joues en feu et le cœur battant. Il aimait tellement cette fille…

Il ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte que depuis peu, mais n'avait en tout cas jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un – pas même sa Milah. Malheureusement, il était certain qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais la même chose en retour ; il se gardait donc bien de lui faire part de ses sentiments à son égard. Elle méritait tellement mieux que quelqu'un comme lui !

Enfin, après quelques secondes à rester dans cette position, Emma se sépara à regret de lui et le questionna, tout sourire :

« Tout va bien, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

– Oui, et toi ?

– Oui… J'ai rêvé de toi ! fit-elle en rougissant quelque peu en y repensant et ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui faisait part de ce fait pourtant gênant vu le contenu de celui-ci.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna le pirate.

– Oui. »

Elle ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps de lui demander de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit de plus par crainte qu'il ne se montre trop curieux en l'attirant par le bras au milieu de la cale, là où ils auraient assez de place autour d'eux pour continuer leur entraînement.

« Tu te souviens des nouveaux gestes que je t'ai appris la dernière fois ? questionna la jeune fille tandis que Killian s'apprêtait à sortir son épée de son étui.

– Euh, oui, je crois.

– Bien. On va quand même faire un petit récapitulatif pour que tu sois parfaitement au point avant que tu ne me montres de quoi tu es capable. »

Puis, à ces mots, la princesse se rapprocha encore davantage du matelot et se positionna derrière lui sans prévenir, collant son corps au sien et tenant sa main pour qu'ensemble, ils attrapent l'arme et la lèvent dans les airs (c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pu résister à la tentation). Le brun lâcha un hoquet de surprise face à ce geste quelque peu déstabilisant ; ils n'avaient jamais eu une telle proximité entre eux – il n'en avait jamais eu avec personne d'autre, d'ailleurs –, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire.

« Tu sais, dans mon rêve, brisa tout à coup le doux silence qui s'était installé la prisonnière tout en continuant à faire effectuer de nombreux mouvements au jeune homme, tu étais un véritable expert en la matière. Tu étais même plus doué que mon père et moi. Et franchement, je pense qu'à l'allure où tu apprends, ça pourrait bien vite devenir la réalité. »

Ensuite, une fois son explication terminée, elle remit l'épée dans son étui tandis que Killian tournait la tête dans sa direction, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou. Emma ne bougea pas, toujours collée contre lui en souriant.

Elle avait l'air d'apprécier tout autant que lui cette situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment, ce qui le perturbait légèrement.

« Dis-m'en plus à propos de ce rêve que tu as fait, voulut-il savoir. Nous, par exemple… J'ai l'impression que nous… que nous devions être proches ? »

Il se sentait un peu gêné de lui poser cette question, mais tout dans l'attitude de la princesse lui faisait penser que c'était le cas et il avait envie d'en avoir le cœur net. Car si elle en rêvait, peut-être tout espoir n'était-il pas perdu ? En tout cas, le regard qu'elle lui lança en retour le rassura définitivement avant qu'elle n'avoue, un rictus amusé et charmeur au bord des lèvres :

« Très.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna malgré tout le garçon à l'entente de ce simple mot alors que la blonde se séparait enfin de lui. Je vais finir par être jaloux de cet autre moi ! »

Il prononça cette phrase sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il disait (mais après tout, il le pensait sincèrement) alors que la princesse s'éloignait de lui en souriant toujours. Il était tellement adorable ainsi, avec son regard surpris mais aussi émerveillé et ses joues qui s'empourpraient légèrement…

« Faisons une petite pause déjeuner avant de reprendre, proposa finalement simplement Emma. Je meurs de faim. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises autour du bureau, devant le plat qui l'attendait, et invita Killian à faire de même pour qu'ils partagent leur repas. Il s'exécuta sans se faire prier et se positionna en face d'elle sans la quitter du regard.

Ils mangèrent en silence, tous deux complètement perdus dans leurs pensées.

La jeune fille se sentait complètement égarée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était comportée de cette manière avec son ami, à se montrer aussi proche de lui – surtout lorsqu'elle savait à quel point il pouvait être attiré par elle sans même qu'il n'ait à le lui avouer.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussée ainsi contre lui. Ou du moins, peut-être que si, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de se l'avouer.

Sûrement se sentait-elle seule et avait besoin d'un peu d'affection, voilà tout. C'est en tout cas la raison qu'elle essaya de se répéter plusieurs fois pour calmer les battements de son cœur un peu trop rapides à son goût à chaque fois que le prénom « Killian » venait s'immiscer dans son cerveau ou qu'elle posait ses irises sur les siennes, remplies d'une lueur qu'elle n'aurait pu décrire mais qui la transperçait de part en part.

Non, vraiment, tout ceci n'avait pas du tout à voir avec une histoire d'attirance et de sentiments qui commençaient à naître au fond d'elle. Absolument pas…

* * *

 **Le coup du rêve pour reprendre le passage du « We were close? – Very. » rend moins bien que ce que je m'étais imaginé à la base mais tant pis, je voulais absolument trouver un moyen pour recaser cette scène du final qui était juste magique… J'espère quand même que ça ne paraît pas trop tiré par les cheveux. Puis au moins comparé au chapitre précédent celui-ci se termine sur une note plutôt positive :p**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Comme d'habitude, nouveau chapitre pour démarrer une nouvelle semaine. Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de suivre cette fiction de quelque façon que ce soit !**

 ** _Alicia_ bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas, c'est déjà super gentil que tu commentes chacun de mes chapitres, que ce soit le jour-même ou plus tard. Surtout que j'aime beaucoup lire tes reviews alors merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir si l'avancement de l'histoire te plait toujours et j'espère que ça sera encore le cas avec celui-ci !**

 **Aussi, si tu viens à repasser par ici, merci à** ** _Ponchis_** **pour ta review, c'est toujours vraiment plaisant de voir de nouvelles personnes laisser une trace de leur lecture et d'avoir leur avis. Contente que tu aies aimé la reprise de la scène du final en tout cas :)**

 **Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Killian se trouvait sur le pont du Jolly Roger à le nettoyer en bâillant, exténué par sa soirée de la veille.

En effet, ils avaient tant discuté avec Emma, tous deux complètement perdus dans leurs récits, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure tourner, à tel point que le jeune homme avait à peine eu le temps de retourner se reposer un peu dans ses quartiers avant de devoir se lever à nouveau. Autant dire que la journée qui l'attendait s'annonçait longue et difficile, surtout que les autres membres de l'équipage semblaient avoir décidé de venir le déranger.

Alors que le bateau naviguait tranquillement sur les eaux calmes de l'océan, tous quittèrent d'un même accord leur poste pour rejoindre le matelot pendant qu'il s'attelait à sa tâche. L'un d'entre eux, un certain Jack, l'interpella et lui fit :

« Hook, tu n'es qu'un égoïste.

– Pourquoi ? questionna l'intéressé sans pour autant lever les yeux dans la direction de son interlocuteur, trop concentré dans son travail et s'attendant de toute façon à ce que ses coéquipiers se moquent encore de lui quelle qu'en soit la raison, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

– Parce que tu ne partages pas ta jolie princesse avec nous. Il n'est pas juste que tu sois le seul à en profiter, même si c'est la première fois pour toi que tu arrives à mettre quelqu'un dans ton lit – je comprends donc ton désir de la garder pour toi tout seul. Mais elle est l'unique fille à bord et nous sommes coincés ici pour quelques temps encore, sans oublier le retour où elle ne sera plus là… Nous avons donc, avec les autres, pensé à instaurer un roulement qui pourrait démarrer ce soir.

– Pardon ?! »

Le brun se releva d'un bond, complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Outre le fait que ses collègues semblaient encore tous penser qu'il entretenait une relation sexuelle avec la captive (chose complètement absurde selon lui), il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ces derniers pouvaient ainsi parler de son amie. Il n'allait certainement pas les laisser affirmer de telles horreurs sans rien faire, et encore moins accepter qu'ils ne posent ne serait-ce qu'une main sur elle.

C'est pourquoi il répliqua d'un ton qui se voulait le plus froid possible :

« Il en est hors de question. »

A l'entente de cette réponse, les hommes qui l'encerclaient se lancèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée, de façon totalement exagérée et moqueuse. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, le dénommé Jack reprit un air sérieux, presque menaçant, et planta ses irises marron dans celles de Killian dans lesquelles il put lire une haine profonde envers sa personne – chose nouvelle, lui qui était habitué à n'y voir que de la peur.

« Ce n'était pas une proposition, en fait, déclara-t-il alors. Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous nous en fichons. La fille ne t'appartient pas, si nous la voulons, tu n'as pas à t'y opposer. Et puis entre nous, il ne vaut de toute façon mieux pas que tu essaies. Nous avons tous ici connaissance du lâche que tu es, ne crois pas que coucher avec elle t'aura rendu un peu plus courageux, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

– Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà répété plusieurs fois, je ne couche pas avec elle ! s'emporta un peu plus le garçon.

– Eh bien alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ainsi ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne sais pas apprécier le corps des belles femmes que nous n'y aurons pas le droit, nous non plus. Si tu veux rattraper ta terrible erreur, nous pouvons te la laisser cette nuit. Après, j'ai peur qu'elle soit trop habituée à nos performances et qu'elle ne veuille pas d'un petit inexpérimenté comme toi. Qu'en dis-tu ? C'est une véritable faveur que nous te faisons là.

– J'en dis que personne ne la touchera…

– C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Le pirate commença alors à reculer de quelques pas, faisant mine de rejoindre la cale dans laquelle se trouvait la princesse, son regard toujours rivé sur celui du matelot pour le provoquer. Il arborait un rictus victorieux au bord des lèvres, sincèrement persuadé que le brun n'oserait jamais s'interposer face à lui et le laisserait faire sans rien tenter pour le retenir, bien trop effrayé.

Mais, contre toute attente, ce dernier empêcha son vis-à-vis d'avancer plus en lui lançant son poing en pleine figure, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse sous l'impact du coup. Toutes les personnes autour d'eux s'écartèrent vivement suite à cela, choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Le lâche de l'équipage qui s'en prenait à quelqu'un, c'était bien une première !

De son côté, Killian regardait sa main qui tremblait vivement, complètement troublé par son geste. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre que de frapper quelqu'un, il ne se reconnaissait plus… Cependant il avait agi par pulsion, sans réfléchir, la peur que son coéquipier s'en prenne à Emma l'ayant empêché de réagir intelligemment. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser, ni même de s'inquiéter pour son propre sort après cette réaction.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de se questionner davantage sur ses agissements puisqu'une voix s'éleva tout à coup, qui fit taire les autres hommes qui s'emportaient par rapport à ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister :

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas tous à votre poste ? »

En voyant Blackbeard arriver, tous se poussèrent pour le laisser passer. Jack, qui avait fini par se relever et qui couvrait son nez de sa main pour retenir le sang qui coulait abondamment, lui répondit difficilement :

« Rien, Capitaine, je… j'ai simplement glissé sur le sol que Hook était en train de nettoyer et les autres sont venus voir ce qu'il se passait. Nous étions justement sur le point de nous remettre au travail.

– C'est vrai ? questionna le chef du groupe en posant son regard sur chacun de ses employés, pas vraiment convaincu par les dires du pirate. »

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement avant de se hâter de s'en aller quand leur supérieur leur en donna la permission, soulagés de ne pas avoir eu affaire à sa colère.

« Toi, s'adressa-t-il toutefois à Killian. Reste deux minutes, j'ai à te parler. »

L'intéressé ne bougea donc pas, attendant que Blackbeard ne lui explique ce qu'il lui voulait. Il tremblait quelque peu, inquiet par ce qui allait suivre. Cet entretien rien que tous les deux ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? demanda-t-il alors sans ménagement.

– Faire quoi ?

– Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi, prit une voix menaçante le grand brun. Je t'ai vu frapper Jack.

– Je… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mentit le matelot – il ne voulait pas que l'autre sache qu'il s'était ainsi emporté pour protéger leur captive ; il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait décider de faire subir à la jeune fille en l'apprenant pour le punir de son geste à lui. Je… excusez-moi, Capitaine. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Naïvement, il pensa que cette explication pourrait suffire, mais le pirate n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien compris ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de cette façon bien éloignée du lâche qu'il était depuis leur première rencontre. C'est pourquoi il le questionna à nouveau :

« C'est à cause de la princesse, c'est ça ? Ils l'ont menacée ? »

Pour toute réponse, Killian baissa le regard, ne sachant que dire. Blackbeard le dévisagea un instant, prêt à ajouter quelque chose mais finit par se raviser, gardant ses pensées pour lui-même, et fit seulement :

« Bien… Retourne nettoyer le pont, je veux qu'il brille plus que jamais !

– A vos ordres, Capitaine, s'empressa de s'exécuter le jeune homme. »

Le plus vieux regarda alors partir son second d'un air soucieux. Cette fois, il était vraiment allé trop loin dans son changement de comportement. Certes, il s'endurcissait comme il avait toujours voulu qu'il le soit, mais certainement pas pour les bonnes raisons d'après lui.

Leur prisonnière avait réussi à totalement lui retourner le cerveau, et il était vraiment temps que cela cesse avant que son employé ne décide de se rebeller complètement, même contre lui. Il se promit donc de remédier à cela le plus rapidement possible, dès qu'il aurait trouvé une solution efficace face à ce problème majeur.

Il allait devoir frapper fort s'il voulait faire revenir Hook dans le droit chemin et ainsi contrer les efforts d'Emma pour le rallier à sa cause.

* * *

Quand il eut terminé sa journée, Killian se dépêcha de retrouver la princesse dans sa cale pour leur rendez-vous du soir. Depuis son altercation avec les autres membres de l'équipage, il avait gardé un œil sur l'échelle menant à la petite pièce afin d'être certain qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tente de profiter du fait qu'il soit occupé pour la rejoindre (ce qui n'avait pas été le cas selon ses observations) mais il ne serait rassuré qu'après avoir vu Emma en bonne santé.

C'est pourquoi, quand il posa enfin un pied à terre et qu'il se retourna pour la trouver occupée à écrire frénétiquement sur le papier qu'il lui avait apporté plus tôt durant le voyage, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui, par la même occasion, prévint la jeune fille de sa présence. Elle lui sourit alors de ce sourire qu'il aimait tant voir sur son visage, le fit patienter quelques minutes le temps qu'elle termine sa phrase et range précieusement ses affaires sous son matelas puis se leva enfin pour le saluer.

Sans même qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot ni faire quoi que ce soit, il la questionna nerveusement :

« Personne n'est venu te rendre visite, aujourd'hui ?

– Personne à part toi ne vient jamais me rendre visite, répliqua la blonde. Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait changé, il y a un problème ? »

Le matelot lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, de l'idée dont ses collègues lui avait parlé jusqu'à son coup de poing qui était parti tout seul. Malgré son malaise, il n'omit absolument rien.

Lorsqu'il son récit fut terminé, la captive resta un long moment muette, le regard baissé vers le sol, complètement horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre à son propos. Elle finit néanmoins par planter ses irises brillantes dans celles du garçon et lui fit d'une voix douce et des plus sincères :

« Je… Merci de m'avoir défendue, Killian. Si tu n'avais pas…

– C'était la bonne chose à faire, la coupa l'intéressé en lui offrant un timide rictus. »

Puis, voyant qu'elle était toujours secouée par ses dires (sûrement était-elle en train de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été là, lui le prétendu lâche d'habitude effrayé par sa propre ombre), il lui proposa, hésitant :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais aller prendre l'air, depuis le temps que tu n'as pas vu l'extérieur ?

– Sérieusement ? Mais, et les autres, ils ne risquent pas de nous voir ? »

Le brun lui expliqua donc que Blackbeard avait décidé de faire une pause pour la nuit sur une petite île peu peuplée. Ils devaient se réapprovisionner pour le restant du trajet s'ils ne voulaient pas finir sans nourriture et, après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même, il s'était rendu compte que ses hommes avaient besoin de s'amuser un peu s'il voulait garder une bonne cohésion de groupe.

Pour ne pas se faire remarquer au port (après tout, ils étaient certainement recherchés dans tout le pays pour enlèvement de la princesse de la Forêt Enchantée), le capitaine du Jolly Roger avait choisi de laisser le bateau en pleine mer et de rejoindre la rive en chaloupes. En attendant leur retour, il avait donné pour mission à son second de surveiller Emma.

Mais ce que ce dernier ne savait pas était que le grand brun, qui n'avait plus aucune confiance en Killian, avait demandé à un autre membre de l'équipage de rester lui aussi à bord du navire pour rendre compte à son supérieur de ce que ferait le garçon en se croyant seul avec la prisonnière.

C'est donc d'un pas confiant que les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'échelle pour monter sur le pont une fois le discours du matelot terminé. La blonde était toute excitée à l'idée d'enfin sortir un peu de sa prison, depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu autre chose que les quatre murs qui l'entouraient.

Elle se mit à courir et prit une grande inspiration pour sentir l'air extérieur avant de s'accouder contre la coque du bateau pour contempler au loin les lumières du village dans lequel avaient amarré les pirates. Cette vision lui rappela à quel point sa famille et son royaume lui manquaient ; elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

Elle se reprit cependant bien vite quand son regard croisa celui, attendri et amusé par ses précédentes réactions, de son ami qui l'avait rejointe. Ils se sourirent simplement puis reportèrent tous deux leur attention sur l'horizon sans dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes.

« J'ai toujours trouvé ça apaisant, finit par briser le silence le garçon.

– Ça l'est, répliqua la jeune fille. »

Puis elle se tourna quelque peu pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne, une sensation qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue prenant part de tout son corps tandis que ses irises se perdaient dans celles de la couleur de l'océan de son vis-à-vis. Malgré la gravité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se sentait bien ainsi, seule avec Killian.

« Merci, prit-elle à nouveau la parole. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Le brun se contenta de lui répondre par un simple mouvement de tête, gêné par la façon dont elle le dévisageait avec insistance, une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il lâcha donc ses doigts pour se pouvoir se gratter instinctivement le derrière de l'oreille, puis reporta son attention sur le paysage afin de retrouver un peu de contenance.

Son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta vie avant de travailler ici, changea de sujet la blonde. Comment as-tu rencontré Blackbeard ? C'était un ami de ta famille, ton père était un pirate et tu as suivi ses traces ou je ne sais pas comment ça marche dans ce domaine ?

– Je… je n'ai plus de famille, lui apprit simplement le matelot d'un ton tremblant. »

Emma le contempla, attristée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, des souvenirs de sa propre histoire s'immisçant par le même temps dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher de venir la hanter à nouveau. Elle continua son questionnement, afin d'être certaine de ce qu'elle pensait comprendre :

« Tu… tu veux dire que tu es un orphelin ?

– Oui, ma mère est morte lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant et mon père m'a abandonné quelques années plus tard. »

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait pas l'évoquer, _lui_ , c'était encore trop douloureux rien que d'y penser.

Devant la peine du garçon qu'elle pouvait aisément ressentir, la captive se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle savait bien qu'aucun mot ne serait assez utile pour lui remonter le moral après une telle confession. C'est pourquoi elle chuchota simplement pour elle-même :

« Je connais ce sentiment. »

Mais Killian l'entendit tout de même et lui répliqua en relevant les yeux vers elle, voulant la rassurer sur son sort :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ne perds pas espoir. Tu vas les retrouver tes parents, tu vas te sortir d'ici, tu n'es pas une orpheline !

– Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais… »

Elle hésita un court moment puis, devant l'incompréhension du garçon, poussa un soupir et s'expliqua :

« Mes parents ne s'appellent pas Blanche-Neige et David comme tout le monde l'imagine, mais Mary-Margareth et James. J'ai été adoptée par le couple princier. »

Elle lui raconta alors qu'ils étaient morts peu de temps après sa naissance, durant la guerre des ogres à laquelle ils avaient participé activement, puisque son père n'était autre que le frère jumeau de Charmant. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à la charge du roi et de la reine de la Forêt Enchantée, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre famille.

De plus, cette situation de nouveaux parents tombait à pic pour les souverains car Regina, dans son optique de vengeance envers Blanche-Neige, lui avait fait boire une potion pour la rendre stérile, ce qui les privait de tout héritier au trône. L'arrivée d'Emma dans leur vie avait tout changé. Personne n'avait jamais été mis au courant de cette histoire.

« J'arrive donc parfaitement à te comprendre lorsque tu me dis que tu es orphelin, même si j'ai la chance d'avoir les meilleurs parents adoptifs au monde, conclut-t-elle son discours. »

Pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte. Il lui avait été difficile de se rappeler de ce douloureux événement de son passé, s'en était trop pour elle à supporter.

Mais elle comprenait enfin d'où venait cette connexion qu'elle ressentait parfois avec le pirate. Ils étaient plus semblables que les apparences laissaient croire au premier abord. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Ils avaient après tout cette même lueur dans le regard qu'ont tous les orphelins.

Le garçon, d'ailleurs, plutôt troublé par cet aveu et l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille en face, restait immobile à la regarder. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour la consoler. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Finalement, il se décida quand même à bouger et, timidement, le plus doucement possible afin de laisser le temps à Emma de se reculer si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la touche, s'approcha d'elle et sécha ses pleurs avec délicatesse d'un revers de la main. Puis, voyant le sourire reconnaissant que cette dernière lui offrit suite à ce geste de réconfort, il se sentit davantage en confiance et la prit donc dans ses bras tout en laissant tout de même un certain espace entre leurs deux corps que la blonde combla bien vite, se laissant complètement aller à leur étreinte. Elle avait, en cet instant, besoin de sentir sa présence tout contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps jusqu'à ce que, gêné, Killian ne finisse par se racler la gorge pour faire revenir la princesse à la réalité. Cette dernière se détacha donc à contre-cœur de lui – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien entre ses bras – mais garda malgré tout une certaine proximité entre eux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de lui.

Killian non plus, bien entendu, mais la conversation muette qu'ils avaient maintenant le rendait quelque peu mal-à-l'aise. C'est pourquoi il finit par s'exclamer, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'une petite brise commençait à se faire sentir :

« Je… je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, avant que quelqu'un ne revienne et nous voie ici… »

La blonde acquiesça, prenant à nouveau conscience qu'elle n'était qu'une prisonnière sur ce bateau. Ce moment en compagnie du matelot le lui aurait presque fait oublier, tout comme son plan d'évasion.

Elle reprit cependant bien vite ses esprits et, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la cale, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer leur leçon d'escrime du jour. Elle avait une idée bien précise de quoi lui apprendre cette fois comme technique.

Ils commencèrent d'abord tranquillement avec la révision de coups étudiés précédemment afin de les perfectionner puis, au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille pointa son épée sur le brun sans le prévenir, le prenant par surprise. Elle voulait ainsi tester ses réflexes face à un coup qu'il n'aurait pas vu arriver et qui pourrait le mettre en grand danger s'il n'était pas habitué à la possibilité de telles attaques.

Comme il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, le garçon eut un mouvement de recul quand il sentit l'arme le frôler. Il trébucha et, sans le vouloir, entraîna Emma avec lui dans sa chute.

Heureusement pour eux, ils tombèrent sur le petit lit et n'eurent donc aucun mal, la jeune fille allongée de tout son corps sur Killian, sa main qu'elle avait attrapée pour se retenir à lui toujours fermement agrippée à la sienne.

Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver leurs esprits, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne se relève quelque peu, sans pour autant bouger de sa position initiale, au-dessus du pirate. Elle planta son regard dans celui du garçon qui la dévisageait, les joues en feu. Elle pouvait deviner les battements bien trop rapides de son cœur dans sa poitrine, certainement déstabilisé par la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement.

« Je ne voulais pas, je… je… je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il.

– Ce n'est rien, le rassura la princesse en lui souriant. Je vais bien. »

Ils restèrent encore un moment à se dévisager en silence. Emma regardait le jeune homme de la même façon que plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient sur le pont, ses irises émeraude perdues dans les siennes, comme si elle était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose d'important.

Le malaise prit de plus en plus part de lui – ils étaient beaucoup trop proches physiquement pour sa santé mentale, surtout dans cette position – c'est pourquoi, en voyant qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais qu'elle semblait hésiter à le faire, il la questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ces mots sortirent la jeune fille de ses pensées, qui se décida enfin à se relever tout en aidant le matelot à faire de même. Cependant, elle resta assise sur ses genoux, comme si de rien n'était alors que lui commençait à bouillonner de l'intérieur.

Elle tenta alors de s'expliquer, les paroles sortant difficilement de sa gorge – il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi peu sûre d'elle mais l'écouta malgré tout attentivement :

« Je… je…

– Oui ? l'invita à continuer Killian. »

La jeune fille soupira, incapable de poursuivre. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'elle avait une terrible envie de l'embrasser, juste là, alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle avait assez longtemps refoulé son attirance pour le brun ainsi que les sentiments qui s'emparaient d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence depuis quelques temps déjà – et surtout durant cette soirée. Mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, et encore moins l'effrayer.

Toutefois, la façon dont le garçon la contemplait actuellement la troublait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses lèvres, si proches, l'appelaient dangereusement…

Et elle aurait pu jurer, par la façon dont ses yeux si bleus s'assombrissaient alors qu'il attendait qu'elle ne lui fasse part de ce qu'elle avait à dire, qu'il en était de même de son côté. Il ne s'était, après tout, jamais montré insensible à ses charmes, bien au contraire.

C'est pourquoi elle finit par arrêter de se poser trop de questions qui commençaient à lui faire mal au crâne à force de réfléchir et décida de suivre son instinct, peu importe les conséquences de son geste qui allait suivre. Doucement, pour lui laisser la possibilité de s'en aller s'il pensait qu'elle allait trop loin, elle se rapprocha de Killian, l'une de ses mains accrochée au col de sa veste tandis que l'autre se posait sur son torse – elle put ainsi sentir les battements irréguliers de son cœur alors qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard, attentif à ses moindres mouvements.

Il avait bien évidemment compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et était partagé entre la peur et l'excitation. Il avait rêvé de ce moment de nombreuses fois, sans jamais oser penser qu'il puisse se réaliser un jour – il n'était qu'un pirate sans importance, après tout, et elle la personne la plus exceptionnelle qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Il ne la méritait donc pas. Mais voilà pourtant que son souhait le plus cher allait être exaucé.

Il était aussi complètement effrayé pour la suite. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'Emma ressentait les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard ? Leur relation allait-elle alors changer ? Ou était-ce une simple envie de sa part, sur le moment, qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais ensuite ? Il n'était tellement pas habitué à ce genre de choses, et si peu confiant en ses capacités de pouvoir être aimé par quelqu'un un jour qu'il s'imagina même qu'elle avait seulement pitié de lui et décidé de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de mourir sans jamais avoir su ce que cela faisait.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre à douter davantage, il sentit une main caresser sa joue, un front se coller contre le sien, puis des lèvres rencontrer délicatement les siennes, le plus chastement possible. La princesse voulait le mettre à l'aise au maximum.

La jeune fille se montra néanmoins rapidement plus entreprenante et approfondit leur baiser, ses doigts venant se perdre dans la chevelure du brun. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, totalement submergé par ses sentiments qui venaient l'assaillir de plein fouet, encore plus forts que jamais, resta d'abord immobile avant de lui répondre, prenant de plus en plus confiance au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, sa main et son crochet venant même timidement entourer la taille de la prisonnière pour la rapprocher davantage de lui et ainsi mieux profiter de l'instant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, complètement retourné par ces sensations nouvelles qui s'étaient emparées de son corps, le jeune homme murmura, les yeux toujours fermés et son front toujours collé à celui de la blonde :

« C'était… »

Il n'eut jamais la possibilité de terminer sa phrase puisque Emma le coupa en répliquant un simple « chut » avant de l'embrasser à nouveau pour le faire taire, tout en souriant.

* * *

 **Eh oui, encore la reprise d'une scène du 4x22 même si pas de l'AU cette fois… Mais c'est personnellement l'une de mes préférées parmi toutes alors j'étais en quelque sorte obligée de la réutiliser, surtout dans un contexte comme celui de leur premier baiser !**

 **En tout cas, ne pensez pas que la fin arrive bientôt maintenant qu'ils se sont embrassés, il reste encore plusieurs chapitres et pas mal de chemin à faire avant d'arriver au dénouement…  
**

 **Merci à ma mate _Hook972_ pour l'aide en ce qui concerne le passage sur le pont ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que les derniers postés, mais tout de même important pour la suite de l'histoire et l'avancement de l'intrigue.**

 ** _Alicia_** **comme toujours merci pour ta review, et tu as tout à fait raison de t'inquiéter par rapport à ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ! Puis pour les Charming, on aura des nouvelles d'eux, oui, mais plutôt seulement vers la fin je pense. Enfin qui sait, peut-être qu'ils apparaîtront avant si une idée me vient les concernant ?**

 **Encore merci pour tout, et bonne lecture :) (Je crois qu'il faut quand même que je m'excuse par avance pour ce qui va suivre…)**

* * *

Blackbeard et le restant de l'équipage parti avec lui rentrèrent très tôt dans la matinée de leur excursion afin de lever l'ancre avant l'aube pour pouvoir s'en aller au plus vite. Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par Victor – le pirate qui avait été en charge de surveiller Killian et Emma – qui attendait avec impatience le retour de son capitaine. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter…

C'est pourquoi il lui laissa à peine le temps de poser un pied sur le bateau avant de l'informer sans ménagement :

« Vous aviez raison de ne pas faire confiance à Hook. Il a profité de leur supposée solitude pour amener la princesse avec lui sur le pont. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils paraissaient en tout cas très proches l'un de l'autre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter de cette manière avant… »

Le grand brun resta quelques instants muet face à cette explication, les poings serrés tandis que la colère montait dangereusement en lui. Ses recherches actives durant toute la soirée pour mettre un terme définitif à l'alliance qui s'était créée entre les deux jeunes gens n'avait apparemment pas été vaine, puisqu'il allait devoir mettre son nouveau plan à exécution dès à présent. Il ne pouvait attendre une seule seconde de plus s'il ne voulait pas se faire dépasser par l'influence que leur captive semblait avoir sur son second.

Il répliqua donc simplement aux dires de son employé :

« Bien, merci pour ton aide. Je vais cependant avoir à nouveau besoin de toi. Il faudrait que tu me tiennes Hook occupé un moment, je dois rendre visite à la fille sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Je peux compter sur toi ?

– Parfaitement, Capitaine. »

Le garçon quitta ensuite son supérieur pour rejoindre à toute vitesse son collègue, qu'il entraîna sans vraiment lui laisser le choix à l'autre bout du navire, loin de la cale dans laquelle était enfermée Emma.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à te raconter ! mentit-il pour le forcer à le suivre. »

Blackbeard attendit patiemment qu'ils soient totalement hors de sa vue pour descendre sans attendre dans la pièce où se trouvait la prisonnière. Il devait se dépêcher.

Cette dernière, qui se trouvait dans son lit en train de lire l'un des livres de Killian, se leva d'un bond à l'entente des bruits de pas, un grand sourire aux lèvres et son cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas bien voir la personne en face d'elle à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce, mais s'exclama tout de même d'un ton charmeur, pensant s'adresser au matelot :

« Je te manquais déjà ? »

En effet, il ne l'avait quittée que depuis peu après avoir dormi ensemble. Suite au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille (ainsi que les quelques autres qui avaient suivi), elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir, et lui n'avait pas pu lui résister. Ils avaient donc beaucoup parlé durant le restant de la nuit, en grande partie pour rassurer le jeune homme par rapport aux intentions de la princesse envers sa personne, avant de tomber de fatigue l'un contre l'autre, un rictus heureux illuminant leurs deux visages.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas la voix de son ami (pouvait-elle encore seulement le qualifier ainsi ?) qui lui répondit, mais une autre bien plus grave et menaçante :

« Désolé de te décevoir, _love_ , mais Hook est occupé. »

Quand elle reconnut le capitaine du Jolly Roger à travers la lumière qui émanait de la seule bougie qui éclairait les lieux, la blonde retint difficilement un cri de surprise et recula de quelques pas, méfiante. L'homme face à elle prit alors un air satisfait en lisant la peur dans ses yeux qu'elle était incapable de cacher – mais pas pour elle, non, pour le matelot.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il courait de gros risques si la proximité qui s'était peu à peu installée entre eux venait à se savoir sur le navire, et la présence de Blackbeard à ses côtés ne présageait rien de bon pour lui, bien au contraire. C'est pourquoi elle demanda, essayant du mieux qu'elle put de ne pas paraître trop inquiète de son sort – en vain, toutefois :

« Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

– Rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, pour l'instant, du moins. »

Bizarrement, cette réponse ne rassura pas Emma le moins du monde. Elle n'était pas bête, et avait conscience que le pirate avait quelque chose en tête, quelque chose de terrible, sûrement, au vu de la manière terrifiante dont il souriait actuellement. Elle resta donc sur ses gardes, attendant désespérément qu'il ne lui explique ce qu'il lui voulait exactement.

Celui-ci s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, d'un pas lent, puis s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec elle. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou et l'odeur du rhum qu'il avait dû ingurgiter toute la nuit venir chatouiller ses narines.

Il la détailla attentivement de la tête aux pieds, laissant sa langue humecter ses lèvres alors qu'il se perdait dans de sombres pensées devant la pureté de ce corps, puis replaça distraitement l'une des mèches de la longue chevelure dorée de la princesse derrière son oreille. Il profita de ce geste pour laisser reposer sa main sur sa joue un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se détache vivement de lui, tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait envers sa personne pouvant se lire dans son regard.

Elle commençait enfin à réaliser qu'elle aussi, dans cette histoire, était fortement menacée.

« Je comprends pourquoi cet imbécile est tombé amoureux de toi, souffla finalement le brun pour lui-même, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'intéressée. »

Mais cette dernière l'entendit parfaitement. Elle répliqua donc d'un ton se voulant froid, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre et d'être étonnée par de telles paroles :

« Pardon ?

– N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte des sentiments qu'il ressent à ton égard, répliqua l'autre en reprenant enfin tous ses esprits. Et j'espère pour lui qu'ils sont réciproques, car j'ai un accord à te proposer.

– Quel est-il ?

– C'est très simple : soit tu arrêtes de donner de faux espoirs à Hook, à lui faire croire qu'il a les moyens de se rebeller contre moi et que vous pourrez vous enfuir ensemble de ce bateau pour vivre votre petite idylle présumée parfaite loin d'ici ou je ne sais quel est ton idée qui ne marchera de toute façon pas et résultera en vos deux corps vidés de toute vie jetés à la mer, soit je le tue de mes propres mains et devant toi. Que préfères-tu ? »

La blonde resta interdite quelques secondes devant cette proposition. Blackbeard n'était vraiment pas considéré comme le pire de tous dans son genre pour rien…

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas à réfléchir longtemps, n'ayant qu'une seule pensée en tête : protéger Killian, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer, même s'il allait affreusement souffrir par sa faute, elle le savait. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon.

« Vous savez très bien quelle est ma réponse, finit-elle donc par se résigner après un court instant. Je ne vous laisserai pas le toucher. »

A l'entente de ceci, le pirate, apparemment satisfait, se rapprocha encore davantage de la princesse et, collant sa bouche contre son oreille, une de ses mains fermée autour de son poignet et l'autre caressant à nouveau sa joue pour la provoquer, il chuchota :

« Bonne fille. Je savais que tu étais intelligente, toi au moins. »

Puis, à ces mots, il retourna sur le pont, laissant une Emma des plus démunies derrière lui.

Quand elle fut à nouveau seule, elle partit s'asseoir sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains tout en soupirant. Elle se sentait si mal par rapport à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire au matelot…

Lui qui s'était toujours montré bienveillant avec elle, qu'elle avait justement rassuré la veille quant à ses sentiments (bien sûr que non elle ne se jouait par de lui simplement dans l'espoir de retrouver sa liberté, mais bien sûr que oui elle s'était complètement liée à lui au fil des jours), voilà qu'elle allait devoir revenir sur ses paroles et lui briser le cœur, ainsi que le sien, par la même occasion. Car elle ne pourrait pas supporter sa souffrance, la douleur dans ses yeux qu'elle s'imaginait déjà lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une mascarade.

Un moment elle pensa qu'elle pourrait peut-être le mettre au courant du marché du grand brun et qu'ensemble ils fassent croire au reste de l'équipage qu'elle avait mis fin à tous les espoirs de changement du garçon, mais la peur de le voir mourir par sa faute prenait une si grande place dans son cerveau qu'elle ne put s'y résigner. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Blackbeard n'en deviendrait que plus impitoyable s'il venait à l'apprendre – et il l'apprendrait forcément, comme il avait appris pour leur rapprochement.

Il pourrait alors le maltraiter des pires façons qui soient avant de le tuer de manière sanguinaire, tout comme elle ensuite.

Abattue, à la recherche de la moindre solution qui pourrait les sauver tous les deux mais sans grand succès malheureusement, elle se laissa tomber sur le dur matelas, les bras croisés sur son ventre et le regard rivé vers le plafond de bois qui résonnait sous les pas de l'équipage qui semblait s'activer vivement au-dessus d'elle. Et parmi eux se trouvait Killian…

Son visage souriant lui apparut alors dans ses pensées, ses irises d'un bleu si intense qu'elle pourrait s'y noyer, elle en était certaine, la cicatrice sur sa joue dont elle avait toujours voulu demander la provenance au jeune homme sans jamais oser, de peur de lui faire remonter de sombres souvenirs (et elle savait à présent que son passé en était empli, à force de se confesser l'un à l'autre), et surtout ses lèvres, qui avaient tant de fois appelé les siennes jusqu'à la veille où enfin, elle s'était laissée aller à y goûter.

Contrairement au matelot, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en faisait l'expérience – il y avait eu Graham, son amour de jeunesse, qu'elle voyait en cachette de ses parents mais qu'elle avait perdu de vue en grandissant puisqu'ils aspiraient tous deux à un avenir bien différent (ils étaient cependant restés en de bons termes amicaux et n'hésitaient pas à se revoir quand leur emploi du temps le leur permettait) – mais la sensation qui s'était emparée de son corps alors que leurs langues se rencontraient enfin, elle, était bien nouvelle. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort auparavant, comme si le monde s'était arrêté autour d'eux.

Le temps d'un instant, elle avait tout oublié, plus rien ne comptait à part _lui_ , elle pensait avoir touché au bonheur, et pourtant même pas vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il allait lui être enlevé. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter tout cela ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire pour les retenir, des larmes vinrent peu à peu rouler le long de son doux visage, toute la peine accumulée en elle depuis son entretien avec Blackbeard faisant surface et c'est ainsi qu'elle finit par s'endormir, exténuée par son mal-être.

* * *

De son côté, quand fut enfin débarrassé de Victor et ses fausses histoires de femmes rencontrées la veille sur l'île sur laquelle il n'avait pas même posé un pied, Killian reprit paisiblement son travail, de parfaite bonne humeur. Rien ne pourrait venir lui gâcher cette journée, il en était certain, d'autant plus qu'un grand soleil surplombait le bateau, accompagné de son petit vent frais.

En se réveillant le matin-même, il avait d'abord eu peur que tout ce qui s'était passé entre Emma et lui dans la soirée n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais ses inquiétudes s'étaient bien vite envolées lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux et avait aperçu la princesse tout contre lui. Il l'avait alors regardée dormir, apaisé par son souffle lent et régulier, se disant qu'il lui serait finalement facile de s'habituer à de telles choses.

La rencontrer avait vraiment été ce qui avait pu lui arriver de mieux dans sa morne existence.

C'est pourquoi il termina de remplir sa tâche sans jamais cesser de sourire, sous le regard de son supérieur qui jubilait d'avance à l'idée de voir cette joie détruite d'ici peu, et ce pour toujours. Il était tellement impatient qu'il finit même par laisser le garçon rejoindre sa princesse plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour l'instant et qu'il était donc libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Le jeune homme profita alors de cette opportunité pour descendre dans la cale, pressé de retrouver son amie (était-elle encore vraiment seulement une « amie » après ce qu'ils avaient partagé ?), son sourire toujours au bord des lèvres, plus grand encore que précédemment. Cependant, quand il arriva à la hauteur de la blonde et que celle-ci ne daigna pas bouger de sa couche pour le rejoindre, sa tête tournée du côté du mur, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et perdit instantanément tout rictus.

Il se précipita vers la captive et la questionna, tout en posant délicatement sa main sur son bras :

« Emma, ça ne va pas ?

– Ne me touche pas ! s'écria celle-ci pour toute réponse. »

Elle se retourna vivement avant de se lever pour s'éloigner au maximum de lui, le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser. Le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté depuis le matin-même était arrivé…

Elle fit de son possible pour éviter tout contact visuel avec lui, sachant que les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser s'échapper de sa bouche et auxquels elle avait pensé toute l'après-midi ne sortiraient jamais si elle venait à croiser son regard certainement empli d'incompréhension en cet instant. Elle se détestait déjà tellement pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui asséner.

Le brun, lui, la dévisagea intensément, cherchant à lire en elle, totalement perdu. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire – et si l'un de ses camarades était venu lui rendre visite durant la journée et l'avait agressée sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, alors qu'il avait été coincé aux côtés de Victor, obligé d'écouter ses stupides histoires qui ne l'intéressaient pas ? Ceci expliquerait son vif refus qu'il ne la touche ainsi que sa visible détresse.

C'est pourquoi il ne chercha pas à s'approcher davantage d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer et lui fit de sa voix la plus douce possible pour la rassurer, un peu tremblante tout de même, sa main se grattant derrière l'oreille à cause du malaise qui s'était installé dans la pièce :

« Emma, love, regarde-moi. Que… que se passe-t-il ? »

A l'entente de ces mots, la princesse prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux un instant pour trouver un peu de courage puis sortit de son silence en s'exclamant d'un traite, le plus froidement possible alors qu'elle sentait l'envie de fondre en larmes monter au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son discours :

« Il se passe que je ne t'aime pas, _Hook_. En fait, pour être plus précise, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, pas même apprécié ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. »

Elle releva ensuite le regard vers l'intéressé, plantant enfin ses irises dans les siennes sans aucune expression à l'intérieur pour lui faire davantage croire en ses paroles. Il lui était cependant si difficile de lutter pour ne pas pleurer…

De son côté, le matelot demeura muet, les bras à présent le long du corps et la bouche entrouverte sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, qu'on lui avait enfoncé une dague en plein ventre – et encore, cette sensation serait bien plus agréable, il en aurait mis sa main valide à couper –, que le monde s'était tout à coup écroulé sous ses pieds.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu. Ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il était incapable d'y croire.

Pourtant, d'une voix toujours aussi vide de sentiment – il ne la reconnaissait décidément plus, elle était comme une version mauvaise d'elle-même – la jeune fille continua sans sourciller :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu t'imaginer, mais je crois que tu t'es un peu trop bercé d'illusions, c'est pourquoi je voulais te faire revenir à la réalité avant que tu ne nous imagines mariés avec beaucoup d'enfants ou je ne sais quelle idée absurde. »

Elle fit une courte pause pour reprendre sa respiration qu'elle sentait s'affoler à cause de la détresse qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher, puis se reprit :

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'une princesse telle que moi pouvait s'intéresser à un pirate manchot et empoté comme toi, effrayé par le moindre bruit étrange ? Si je me suis rapprochée de toi, si je t'ai embrassé hier, c'est seulement car j'avais besoin de ton aide pour me sortir d'ici et ne pas rester enfermée seule dans une tour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, sauf que ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de marcher. Alors je peux enfin être franche avec toi et arrêter de faire semblant… tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu n'es rien pour personne ! »

Elle y allait peut-être un peu (beaucoup) trop fort dans ce qu'elle affirmait, elle en avait conscience, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque, ne voulait pas laisser planer le moindre doute dans l'esprit de Killian quant à la véracité de ses propos et son soudain changement de comportement. Elle voulait qu'il la détesta autant qu'elle se détestait elle-même en cet instant – et c'était une réelle haine qu'elle vouait envers sa personne de le faire souffrir ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle vive son emprisonnement du mieux possible sans jamais rien demander en retour – afin qu'il ne se pose pas de question, pour que Blackbeard n'ait aucune raison de lui faire du mal.

Voir la tristesse dans le visage de son ami à chaque nouvelle parole qu'elle prononçait lui donnait tout de même envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer que tout ceci n'était que mensonge, qu'elle n'en pensait pas le moindre mot, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa vie en dépendait, et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à mourir par sa faute.

Elle s'était tant attachée à lui, sans le vouloir… Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire croire.

Quand elle se tut enfin après lui avoir répété à quel point elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti à son égard, Killian resta un long moment immobile et silencieux à dévisager la princesse, ses terribles paroles résonnant durement à son esprit, détruisant petit à petit le peu de confiance en lui qu'il avait réussi à reprendre jusqu'alors – et, ironie du sort, grâce à elle – sur leur passage.

Elle fut la première à détourner le regard, ne supportant plus ses yeux semblant vides de tout posés sur elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui hurle dessus, qu'il s'énerve, qu'il réagisse d'une quelconque manière plutôt que ce silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Il finit néanmoins par le briser au bout d'un certain temps, murmurant une phrase qui allait hanter la jeune fille pendant longtemps, elle en était certaine, tant elle était emplie de tristesse et de dégoût de soi :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé… »

Il ne put empêcher sa voix, si sincère, de se briser sur le dernier mot. Il se dépêcha alors de détourner le regard et s'en alla sans rien ajouter, le plus rapidement possible, pour ne pas que la prisonnière voie la seule larme qui se mit à rouler le long de sa joue rougie alors qu'il montait la première marche de l'échelle menant au port.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête de penser qu'il pourrait changer, qu'on pourrait s'intéresser à lui et, encore pire, l'aimer ? Emma avait raison sur tout la ligne. Il n'était qu'un lâche, un moins que rien.

Et il l'avait toujours été.


	8. Chapitre 8

**ENFIN je termine ce chapitre. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir puisque Mme l'Inspiration m'a totalement quittée depuis une semaine. Je pensais même qu'il serait impossible que je puisse le poster aujourd'hui comme prévu. Mais pourtant, le voilà !**

 **Je m'excuse tout de même par avance car je n'en suis pas très fière et que comme le précédent, il est un peu plus court que les autres (j'ai quand même réussi à dépasser les 3000 mots, ce que je n'espérais pourtant plus** **…). Il est aussi en grande partie basé sur la relation entre Blackbeard et Hook (** **du « Blackhook » comme dirait** ** _Hook972_** **;)) avec une histoire peut-être un peu tirée par les cheveux (j'avoue être partie dans un délire complet pour une certaine explication ahah) mais je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à faire mieux que ça, alors je préfère me concentrer davantage sur la suite que me battre pendant des heures avec celui-ci à le réécrire sans jamais en être satisfaite.  
**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout, et encore merci pour tout !**

* * *

Killian se sentait si mal lorsqu'il remonta de la cale après sa conversation avec Emma (il avait les yeux rougis par des larmes trop longtemps retenues et les paroles de la jeune fille se répétaient sans cesse à son esprit, le faisant souffrir encore davantage) qu'une fois sur le pont, il se dirigea directement jusqu'à ses propres quartiers dans l'espoir d'être seul un moment – il en avait vraiment besoin. Il n'eut cependant pas cette chance puisqu'il croisa Blackbeard sur son chemin, qui l'arrêta subitement dans sa marche.

« Hook, l'interpella-t-il d'un ton faussement doux, alors qu'au fond de lui il luttait pour ne pas sourire face à l'apparente réussite de son plan au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son second. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme.

– Si, tout va très bien, Capitaine, mentit l'intéressé, le regard tout de même baissé vers le sol et la voix quelque peu tremblante. »

Malgré la dureté avec laquelle la princesse s'était adressée à lui auparavant, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle l'avait utilisé pendant tout ce temps, le matelot ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la mettre en danger de quelconque manière si l'on venait à savoir qu'elle cherchait à s'évader du navire depuis les premiers jours. Il se devait donc de garder ses problèmes pour lui-même, quoi qu'il arrive.

De plus, il ne se sentait de toute façon vraiment pas de raconter ses histoires de cœur à qui que ce soit, encore moins son capitaine, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se moquer de lui. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ce dernier se rapprocha de lui afin de pouvoir entourer ses épaules de son bras en un geste se voulant réconfortant avant de prendre à nouveau la parole :

« C'est la fille, c'est ça ? Laisse-moi deviner… Naïf comme tu es, tu en es tombé amoureux, elle s'est servi de tes sentiments à son égard pour te manipuler et tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ?

– Comment le savez-vous ?! interrogea l'intéressé en relevant subitement la tête, un air suspicieux sur le visage, ne comprenant pas comment l'autre homme pouvait être au courant de telles choses.

– Je te connais, Hook, répliqua-t-il simplement. Et j'ai l'habitude des prisonniers, ils sont souvent prêts à tout pour se sortir d'ici. J'en ai vu passer des tas de son genre son mon bateau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas quant à son sort. La punition qui l'attend une fois enfermée seule à jamais sur une île sera à la hauteur de ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un poids qu'il ne pensait jusqu'alors pas présent se libéra de la poitrine du brun, rassuré. Rien n'allait être fait à Emma suite à la découverte de leur secret !

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il continuait à s'inquiéter pour elle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après tout, l'amour qu'il lui portait n'allait pas disparaître en quelques heures, surtout lorsque au fond de lui, il s'en voulait bien plus qu'il n'en voulait à elle.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à tout ceci, puisque Blackbeard continuait son récit sans faire de pause :

« En tout cas, je suppose que sensible comme tu es, apprendre qu'elle s'est ainsi jouée de toi a dû te faire beaucoup de peine… Alors je voulais que tu saches que nous sommes tous là pour toi, avec le reste de l'équipage, si tu en as besoin. Nous avons fini par créer une véritable famille, après toutes ces années passées ensemble, et c'est à ça que sert une famille, n'est-ce pas ? S'entraider dans les moments difficiles. »

Killian dévisagea son aîné un long moment dans le silence, ses irises complètement écarquillées. Avait-il vraiment bien suivi, ou était-il en train de rêver ?

Entendre ces mots de la part de son capitaine alors qu'il s'était toujours senti exclu et rejeté ne pouvait que lui réchauffer le cœur dans une telle situation (les phrases de la blonde résonnaient encore distinctement à ses oreilles, lui criant qu'il n'était rien pour elle, qu'il n'était rien pour personne), surtout lorsqu'il croyait pouvoir lire de la véritable sincérité dans son regard.

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de son supérieur que de faire de tels discours à ses employés. En effet, celui-ci était plutôt du genre à vous enfoncer davantage dans votre malheur au lieu d'essayer de vous en sortir pour, selon lui, ne vous rendre que plus fort psychologiquement.

Il fut néanmoins ramené à la réalité par son capitaine qui ajouta, pour terminer :

« Je peux assigner quelqu'un d'autre à la tâche de la nourrir, si tu ne t'en sens plus capable, tu sais.

– Merci, mais je ne voudrais pas alourdir le travail des autres et préfère donc continuer à le faire moi-même, expliqua le garçon (il avait en fait surtout peur que ces autres ne tentent de lui faire du mal au vu des idées dont ils lui avaient fait part peu de temps auparavant à son propos).

– Comme tu voudras. En attendant, que dirais-tu que je te laisse tenir la barre un moment pour une petite leçon de conduite du Jolly Roger ? »

Le matelot s'empressa d'accepter tout en pensant que son interlocuteur ne cessait de le surprendre par les attentions dont il faisait preuve à son égard pour lui remonter le moral. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'apprendre à naviguer sur les océans sans jamais oser demander à le faire, voilà que son souhait allait enfin être exaucé !

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du navire, le jeune homme se rappela alors d'un temps où Blackbeard s'était comporté de la même façon envers lui, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés après cet événement qui avait changé le cours de son existence et avait fait de lui la personne qu'il était et détestait plus que tout au monde, ce jour où il avait tout perdu.

Son cœur se brisa totalement à nouveau dans sa poitrine quand _son_ image apparut à son esprit (il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se rappeler de cela maintenant) : son grand frère, Liam, mort en lui sauvant la vie…

Malgré les années qui avaient passé – il n'était encore qu'un adolescent à l'époque – ce souvenir restait des plus vifs, ancré à jamais dans sa mémoire. Tous deux survivaient comme ils le pouvaient dans leur petite maison loin de tout au bord d'une plage abandonnée, incapables de la quitter à cause des souvenirs qu'ils gardaient liés à ce lieu.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les plus heureux ainsi, mais étaient certains que tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils pourraient s'en sortir et tout affronter pour réaliser le rêve qu'ils partageaient de devenir plus tard de grands capitaines. Ils avaient apparemment tort…

En effet, un matin, Liam laissa un moment son cadet seul chez eux pour partir à la recherche de bois afin de faire du feu, puisque l'hiver commençait à approcher dangereusement. Ce dernier l'attendit donc dehors, profitant des doux rayons du soleil qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, perdu dans la lecture de son roman préféré à s'imaginer à la place de ce Capitaine Swan qu'il admirait tant depuis qu'il était tout petit.

C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas immédiatement le vent se lever, toute lumière disparaître tout à coup, et un être se précipiter vers lui sans prévenir. Il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur quand il leva les yeux vers lui avant de se taire à nouveau complètement.

Une personne tout de noir vêtue, au visage caché par une capuche, aux allures d'une ombre tout droit sortie des ténèbres, se tenait juste devant lui. Elle paraissait si effrayante que Killian n'osait faire le moindre geste, ni le moindre bruit. Il se contentait seulement de la dévisager, comme totalement hypnotisé par elle.

Elle fit alors un premier pas dans sa direction, puis un autre, jusqu'à se jeter à son cou, le faisant tomber à la renverse sous le choc. Comme envoûté, le brun ne bougea pas et se laissa faire, sentant malgré tout que quelque chose au plus profond de lui disparaissait au fil des secondes sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi tandis que sa peur s'accentuait davantage par la même occasion. Il n'avait même pas le courage de se débattre ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

Au bout d'un certain temps, il ressentit comme un vide dans sa poitrine. La créature (car ce que le garçon avait devant lui n'était certainement pas humain, il en était sûr) se releva, le libérant quelque peu de son étreinte pour le laisser respirer, avant de rapidement plonger à nouveau sur lui.

Cette fois, c'est sa vie qu'il sentit le quitter petit à petit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Cependant, alors que ses paupières s'alourdissaient de plus en plus, il entendit un bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombait sur le sol, puis un cri qui lui parut lointain mais pourtant si proche à la fois :

« Killian ! hurla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. »

Il voulut répondre quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas, beaucoup trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'émettre un simple son. Liam – car qui d'autre que lui aurait-ce pu être ? – se dépêcha alors de le rejoindre et poussa sans la moindre hésitation cet être qui osait s'en prendre au seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait et pour qui il se serait battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle sans réfléchir. Ce dernier se retourna donc vers lui puis changea de cible, laissant le plus jeune de la fratrie enfin tranquille.

Il fallut à celui-ci un certain temps pour reprendre totalement ses esprits et retrouver difficilement son souffle, et encore davantage pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer devant ses yeux : l'étrange « personne » se trouvait à présent au-dessus de son frère qui commençait à agoniser sur le sol. Elle semblait répéter le même rituel que pour lui-même.

Pendant un long moment, Killian se contenta de regarder la scène, impuissant, comme paralysé par la terreur. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à attendre que son frère meure mais lui qui aurait pu donner sa vie pour la sienne auparavant ne se sentait plus capable de rien à présent mis devant le fait accompli.

Il se sentait simplement comme un lâche, rien d'autre qu'un lâche. Il était en train d'abandonner son aîné de la même façon que leur père les avait abandonnés tous les deux mais ne faisait rien pour y remédier, parce qu'il avait _peur_ … Tout son courage s'était comme littéralement envolé sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être n'en avait-il en fait jamais eu, lui qui voulait pourtant être digne de la braverie dont son frère avait toujours fait preuve ?

Impuissant, il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol tandis que des larmes venaient perler au coin de ses yeux, et que Liam s'éteignait petit à petit devant lui. Il sut qu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle quand la créature s'en alla sans même un regard vers lui (sûrement avait-elle eu ce qu'elle recherchait), laissant derrière elle le corps gisant au sol du bouclé.

L'adolescent se précipita alors enfin à sa rencontre, positionna sa tête sur ses genoux et caressa tendrement ses cheveux tandis que ses pleurs s'écoulaient chaudement le long de ses joues et qu'il répétait toujours la même phrase en un murmure :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé… »

Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il passa ainsi, celui-ci s'étant comme arrêté et son monde s'étant comme écroulé lorsque son aîné avait poussé son dernier souffle, mais il fut finalement ramené à la réalité à la nuit tombée, lorsqu'un bateau-pirate amarra juste devant chez lui. Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns en descendit alors, et lui demanda sans ménagement :

« Sais-tu où nous pouvons trouver le village, jeune homme ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête dans la direction de l'inconnu et le détailla un instant, méfiant. Il aperçut une longue épée bien rangée dans son étui autour de sa taille, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur de crainte, c'est pourquoi il se hâta de répondre pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis :

« Suivez la plage, toujours tout droit, et vous devriez arriver au port d'ici une bonne demi-heure.

– Merci, répliqua simplement l'autre. »

Il fit ensuite signe à son équipage de le rejoindre, puis commença à tracer son chemin, avant de s'arrêter et revenir en arrière. Il venait d'avoir une idée en tête…

« Que fais-tu seul ici ? questionna-t-il le garçon qui était déjà reparti dans ses lamentations. Qui était ce jeune homme que tu pleures ?

– Ma seule famille, chuchota difficilement l'intéressé. Il s'est fait tuer par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas su le protéger comme lui l'a toujours fait pour moi, parce que je ne suis qu'un lâche…

– Tu n'as donc nulle part où aller, si je comprends bien ? Connais-tu bien ce royaume ?

– Oui, je… J'y suis né, pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, fit le grand. J'ai une mission à réaliser ici, mais ne connais pas bien les terres ni même les personnes qui vivent sur cette île. Si tu acceptes de m'aider, je pourrais en retour te faire une place dans mon équipage, tu pourrais devenir mon employé, mon second. Et faire partie de notre grande famille. »

Pour accentuer ses mots, Blackbeard (car c'était bien entendu de lui qu'il s'agissait) posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et la serra quelque peu pour le réconforter. Ou du moins, lui faire croire qu'il voulait le réconforter – il avait vraiment besoin d'une personne qui en savait davantage que lui sur les lieux sur lesquels il se trouvait pour mener à bien le vol d'une potion d'un grand sorcier de la région qui rendrait son bateau encore plus rapide qu'il ne l'était déjà.

De son côté, Killian le dévisagea un instant, perdu. La vie de pirate n'était pas vraiment le genre de futur auquel il s'était imaginé, mais il ne se voyait pas non plus passer le restant de ses jours seul entouré des fantômes de son passé. L'homme face à lui l'effrayait aussi quelque peu malgré ses gestes et paroles rassurantes ; après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, peut-être tout ceci n'était qu'un piège dans lequel il était en train de tomber.

Il accepta tout de même après une long moment d'hésitation, et c'est de cette façon que démarra la collaboration entre le capitaine et son désormais second. Le matelot ne pouvait pas le nier, sans son aîné, il ne s'en serait certainement jamais sorti vivant. Il lui devait beaucoup...

C'est pourquoi, quand ils se séparèrent enfin après avoir appris quelques bases de la navigation, le jeune homme le remercia chaleureusement. Il lui avait permis de se sentir un peu mieux, même s'il n'oubliait bien entendu pas les dires d'Emma, qui le hantèrent jusque dans ses rêves quand il partit enfin se coucher après cette longue journée.

Il allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre pleinement et retourner à la monotonie de son quotidien, il le savait pertinemment.

* * *

Le lendemain, après une nuit des plus agitée – se rappeler de son défunt frère n'avait certainement pas aidé pour son moral – Killian rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de courage (c'est-à-dire bien trop peu) pour rejoindre la princesse dans sa cale. Il hésita un instant devant l'échelle, sourit faussement à son capitaine qui l'observait de loin pour qu'il ne se doute pas de son mal-être, inspira un grand coup puis descendit doucement les marches.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait revoir la blonde depuis qu'elle lui avait fait part de ses intentions envers lui la veille, et il redoutait fortement ce moment, le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il rata même un battement lorsqu'il mit enfin les pieds sur le sol et posa son regard sur la jeune fille toujours endormie – c'est en tout cas ce qu'il croyait.

Il laissa donc simplement son repas sur la table au milieu de la pièce, s'attarda un instant sur Emma (qu'elle était belle ainsi, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment des mots si horribles avaient pu sortir de la bouche d'un être si angélique) puis s'en alla sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas la réveiller. Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il n'ait pas à l'affronter, il n'aurait pas pu à nouveau supporter son regard si dur et vide de tout sentiment… Il préférait se rappeler de ses irises qui s'illuminaient auparavant lorsqu'elle l'apercevait avant de lui sauter dans les bras pour le saluer. C'était une bien plus belle image à laquelle se raccrocher.

Quand elle fut certaine d'être à nouveau seule, la princesse laissa échapper un long soupir et une larme roula le long de sa joue avant qu'elle n'ouvre enfin les yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle ne dormait pas. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, qu'elle avait passée à pleurer et à culpabiliser. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait entendu le brun s'approcher, elle avait fait semblant de dormir encore, de peur de craquer face à lui et son air certainement désespéré.

Elle se leva finalement et s'approcha du plateau qui l'attendait, devant lequel elle s'assit lassement. Elle ne put cependant rien avaler tant son estomac la tordait ; elle avait si mal rien que de penser au matelot.

Elle contempla alors tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver une occupation qui pourrait lui changer quelque peu les idées, mais la première chose qu'elle vit la fit fondre en larmes sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de les retenir. Elle avait en effet posé les yeux sur le livre préféré du jeune homme et dont ils avaient longuement discuté, _Capitaine Swan_.

Ils avaient créé tant de souvenirs en si peu de temps passé ensemble qu'à présent, un rien dans la pièce pouvait lui rappeler son ancien ami, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, bien au contraire. Elle décida donc de retourner sur son lit, sortit ses feuilles et ses crayons, puis commença à écrire. Peut-être que mettre des mots sur ses sentiments lui permettrait de les évacuer, et elle venait d'avoir une idée qui pourrait la rassurer. Elle laissa alors les phrases s'inscrire sur le papier comme elles se bousculaient dans son esprit, sans réfléchir.

« Cher Killian,

J'aimerais te raconter une histoire, maintenant que nous sommes pour toujours séparés – car si tu lis cette lettre, c'est certainement que tu es sur le chemin du retour suite à la réussite de la mission de ton capitaine de m'enfermer dans une tour.

Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus jamais entendre parler de moi après le mal que je t'ai fait et je ne mérite certainement pas que tu m'écoutes, mais je t'en prie, fais-moi une dernière faveur : ne la déchire pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin que tu entendes ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Elle prit une courte pause, inspirant un grand coup, puis ferma un instant les yeux alors que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour le garçon envahissait tout son corps – elle s'était réellement rendu compte de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui seulement la veille, devant son air dévasté et la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie suite à cela – puis coucha enfin sur sa feuille le début d'une longue et douloureuse déclaration :

« Il était une fois une fille qui est tombée amoureuse, mais qui à présent est tombée en morceaux… »

* * *

 **La « créature » qui tue Liam est censée être en quelque sorte la « sorcière » que l'on voit dans l'épisode 3x14 de _OUAT_ et qui empêche Rapunzel de s'évader de sa tour mais elle ressemble finalement davantage à un mélange entre elle et les Détraqueurs dans _Harry Potter_ ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… C'est pour ça que je parlais de quelque chose de peut-être ****« tiré par les cheveux » ahah ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si ce qu'elle fait aux gens n'est pas tout à fait clair, ce sera vraiment expliqué plus tard dans la fiction.  
**

 **Aussi, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, la dernière phrase est une sorte de reprise des paroles de _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ de Bonnie Tyler (** ** **«** Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart ******»** ) parce que je trouve que cette chanson colle parfaitement avec la situation dans laquelle Killian et Emma se trouvent actuellement alors j'ai voulu la caser – même si ce n'est bien entendu pas la traduction exacte.  
**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Pour une fois j'avais un peu d'avance sur ce chapitre alors j'ai décidé de le poster plus tôt (même si techniquement on est lundi puisqu'il est plus de minuit) ! Merci d'être au rendez-vous chaque semaine, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :)**

 **Je sens tout de même que je vais me faire détester avec cette suite alors par avance, désolée… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

* * *

Les jours à bord du Jolly Roger se succédèrent les uns aux autres, parfaitement identiques. La vie de Killian avait repris son cours monotone. Chaque matin il se levait, apportait sa nourriture à la princesse qui faisait toujours semblant de dormir, partait nettoyer le pont du navire, puis recommençait.

Bêtement il avait pensé qu'il finirait par aller mieux rapidement, mais plus le temps passait, et plus il se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'illusoire. Sa peine s'accentuait même au lieu de s'amenuiser mais il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, devait faire semblant d'être heureux.

Car il savait que sinon, son capitaine pourrait changer d'avis, et s'en prendre à Emma.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs ne se trouvait pas vraiment dans un meilleur état que lui. Elle passait la plupart de ses journées à écrire, les mots qu'elle couchait sur le papier n'étant jamais assez satisfaisants pour elle, assez représentatifs de ce qu'elle ressentait et voulait faire comprendre au matelot à travers sa lettre, c'est pourquoi elle finissait toujours par rouler ses feuilles en boule et les jeter rageusement contre le mur avant de tout reprendre depuis le début.

Elle avait complètement renoncé à son plan d'évasion – de toute façon, elle méritait amplement la punition qui l'attendait, selon elle – et s'était résignée à passer le restant de ses jours seule et dans le désespoir le plus complet, mais ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même pour son ancien ami, qui valait bien mieux que l'existence qu'il menait depuis des années ; il était temps que tout cela change.

Elle avait bien vu la façon dont il maniait son épée depuis qu'elle lui avait donné quelques cours, et était persuadée qu'avec un peu plus d'entraînement, il finirait par devenir un véritable expert, capable de vaincre Blackbeard sans le moindre problème et ainsi réaliser son rêve de devenir capitaine, rencontrer la femme de sa vie, et être enfin pleinement heureux. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle espérait réussir à lui faire comprendre à travers son message qu'elle devait d'ailleurs se dépêcher de terminer, si elle voulait l'avoir fini avant qu'ils ne débarquent sur l'île.

Ce qui arriva justement plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

En effet, un soir, avant qu'ils ne partent tous se coucher, le supérieur du brun l'informa qu'ils allaient pouvoir certainement amarrer dès le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi si tout se passait bien.

« Tu vas enfin avoir ta vengeance, fit le plus vieux en lui tapant l'épaule, un grand sourire barrant son visage. »

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un timide rictus, avant de se hâter de rejoindre ses quartiers. Cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Il eut donc beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, submergé par toutes ses inquiétudes.

Qu'allait-il en être de la princesse, maintenant ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir survivre dans les conditions qui l'attendaient ?

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire de soucis pour elle mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle avait beau se moquer totalement de lui, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et son envie irrépressible de la protéger de tous les maux du monde – même si, comme elle le lui avait si bien fait remarquer, il n'en serait de toute façon jamais capable, puisqu'il était (et ne serait jamais) qu'un lâche.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il lui apporta son très vraisemblablement dernier repas à bord du navire avec une boule au ventre, il jugea qu'elle était en droit d'être mise au courant de la mauvaise nouvelle. Il décida donc de la réveiller pour lui en faire part.

(Il avait surtout, au fond de lui, envie de croire qu'elle avait pu trouver une autre idée pour s'enfuir, sans l'aide de personne cette fois, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il la tienne informée si elle avait besoin de temps pour des derniers préparatifs. Il le souhaitait en tout cas de tout son cœur.)

Comme il avait à présent l'habitude de la voir, elle était couchée dans son lit, la tête du côté du mur sans bouger. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents puis s'accroupit à ses côtés afin d'être à sa hauteur. Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue quand il se mit à penser à ce qui allait suivre mais il l'essuya bien vite d'un revers de la main avant de la poser sur son bras, qu'il secoua tout doucement.

« Emma, s'il-te-plaît, réveille-toi, chuchota-t-il aussi à plusieurs reprises. »

L'intéressée, pour une fois réellement endormie, commença à bouger, signe qu'elle émergeait petit à petit de son sommeil. Alors qu'elle se croyait encore dans son rêve – un songe à l'intérieur duquel le matelot et elle avaient droit à leur fin heureuse, comme elle en faisait si souvent ces derniers temps – elle attrapa la main du garçon, qu'elle serra fort entre ses doigts en murmurant quelque chose qu'il crut reconnaître comme un « Killian ». Il sursauta presque suite à cela, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais n'osa pas pour autant bouger.

Cette dernière se retourna enfin et ouvrit les paupières. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remarqua le brun si proche d'elle, et leurs mains ainsi liées l'une à l'autre ! Elle retira bien vite la sienne tout en se levant, si vite qu'elle manqua de se cogner de peu.

« Hook ! tenta-t-elle de prendre un ton le plus neutre possible, voire énervé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

– Je… excuse-moi, je… voulut-il s'expliquer tout en se grattant le derrière de l'oreille en un geste nerveux. Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir que nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Cet après-midi, pour être plus précis, si tout se passe bien. »

La blonde le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si attentionné envers elle alors qu'elle s'était comportée d'une manière des plus abjectes avec lui ? Elle aurait mérité qu'il ne l'informe de rien, ou au moins qu'il ne la réveille pas de façon aussi tendre que ce qu'il avait fait.

Pourtant, il était toujours le même. Et elle pensait comprendre pourquoi. Elle commençait à bien le connaître, après tout. Elle pouvait donc imaginer qu'il se haïssait de ne pas être à sa hauteur, plutôt que la détester elle de l'avoir à ce point rabaissé.

L'envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer à quel point elle était désolée s'empara de tout son corps mais elle se l'interdit catégoriquement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, pas maintenant, pas si près du but. Ce serait une réaction totalement égoïste que de risquer de le mettre en danger alors que tout était presque terminé. Elle se permit tout de même de lui offrir un faible sourire avant de reprendre un ton froid lorsqu'elle lui répliqua :

« Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille… »

Killian s'exécuta alors sans rien ajouter d'autre, même s'il brûlait d'envie de lui demander si elle avait quelque chose de prévu pour s'enfuir d'ici. Il ne le fit cependant pas – cela ne le regardait pas, après tout, et même si elle avait un plan, elle ne lui en ferait de toute façon certainement pas part.

Et puis, mieux valait qu'il ne soit au courant de rien afin de ne pas gâcher sans le vouloir ses chances de s'en sortir. C'est pourquoi il quitta les lieux sans un seul coup d'œil en arrière – il avait tant de mal à supporter son regard qu'il imaginait toujours empli de plein de reproches.

Emma le regarda partir le cœur serré, des larmes aux fond des yeux qu'elle retint difficilement puis, quand il disparut totalement de son champ de vision, elle sortit sa lettre de sous son matelas – elle avait finalement réussi à la boucler dans les temps après de trop nombreux essais. Afin d'être certaine qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle la relut plusieurs fois, laissant s'échapper quelques pleurs par la même occasion durant sa relecture.

Elle avait décidé plus tôt dans la semaine qu'elle ne la ferait passer au matelot qu'une fois arrivés sur le pont, au milieu de l'agitation, pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de la lire avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent loin l'un de l'autre. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit d'irraisonné pour la sauver s'il était mis au courant de la manipulation de Blackbeard. C'est pourquoi elle la mit bien en sûreté à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir, aux côtés de son roman préféré qu'elle avait décidé de garder en souvenir de ce garçon qui avait entièrement changé le cours de son existence.

Le matelot, lui, n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de s'inquiéter davantage ni de trop réfléchir à quoi que ce soit comme, avec ses camarades, il eut beaucoup de travail à faire et de consignes à se rappeler afin que l'escorte de la princesse jusqu'à sa tour se passe sans aucun incident puisqu'une fois sur place, un garde – et pas n'importe lequel, car il avait la capacité de se transformer en dragon – prendrait la relève.

Il fut donc très occupé jusqu'au moment où ils aperçurent enfin le large. Ils jetèrent rapidement l'ancre et, quand ceci fut fait, le capitaine du navire se rapprocha du garçon.

« Va chercher la fille, lui ordonna-t-il. »

A contrecœur, l'intéressé se dirigea vers la cale. Il aurait pu demander à son supérieur de donner cette lourde tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser l'un de ses camarades poser ne serait-ce qu'une main sur elle, connaissant les sales pensées qu'ils avaient à son égard.

C'est pourquoi il descendit l'échelle rapidement et trouva Emma assise sur sa couche, l'air perdue dans ses songes. Elle avait bien senti le bateau s'arrêter et avait entendu les cris de joie au-dessus d'elle ; elle savait donc parfaitement que le moment était venu pour elle de faire face à son destin.

Même si elle avait entendu les pas de Killian s'approcher d'elle, elle ne prit pas la peine de se tourner dans sa direction. Les choses n'en seraient que plus compliquées si elle venait à croiser son regard plein de tristesse (et de culpabilité, aussi, elle pouvait le deviner).

Il finit tout de même par briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux d'une voix quelque peu tremblante :

« C'est l'heure. »

La princesse inspira alors un grand coup, avant de se mettre debout sans rechigner ni rien répondre. Elle passa devant le matelot, prête à rejoindre l'extérieur. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Elle avait cessé d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

Mais passer le restant de ses jours seule dans cette tour n'était pas ce qui la faisait souffrir le plus. C'était bien le visage meurtri de son ancien ami et le désespoir qu'elle devinait dans ses prunelles qui lui tordaient littéralement l'estomac.

C'est pourquoi elle se retourna finalement vers lui et planta enfin ses irises émeraude dans celles du brun, qu'elle força à faire de même – elle voulait qu'il puisse lire dans ses yeux la sincérité de ce qu'elle souhaitait lui faire part depuis si longtemps mais qu'elle s'était refusé jusqu'alors. Elle lui avoua donc après une courte hésitation :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Puis elle se hâta de détourner le regard et se précipita vers l'échelle pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles qui, elle le savait, allaient fortement le perturber. Elle n'avait cependant pas réussi à se retenir d'enlever ce lourd poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine, même si elle avait écrit ces mots des dizaines de fois dans son message. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse auprès de lui de vive voix.

De son côté, le jeune homme resta interdit plusieurs secondes à contempler le vide devant lui, des tonnes de questions se bousculant dans son cerveau – pourquoi lui faire part de ceci maintenant, de quoi s'en voulait-elle, de l'avoir insulté et blessé, autre chose qui allait suivre et dont il n'avait pas connaissance ? Néanmoins, il fut bien vite obligé de reprendre ses esprits en la voyant disparaître et la suivit jusque dehors.

Quand Emma sortit la première de la cale, elle croisa le regard de Blackbeard, qui arborait un rictus satisfait au bord des lèvres. Il lui lança alors un clin d'œil entendu qu'elle ignora, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il finisse par payer pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises…

Une fois le matelot à son tour sur le pont, ils se dirigèrent tous d'un même pas au port. Ils avaient quelques kilomètres de marche au beau milieu de la forêt pour arriver à l'entrée de la tour qui était bien cachée afin d'éviter toute intrusion non souhaitée.

Cependant, devant cette image des autres membres de l'équipage qui se réjouissaient à l'idée d'enfermer la jeune fille et surtout excités rien qu'à la pensée de tout ce qu'ils pourraient s'offrir avec l'argent qu'ils allaient récolter suite à la belle réussite de leur mission, Killian se stoppa net, obligeant la princesse et, par extension, les autres, à faire de même.

Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer de mettre à exécution le plan dont lui avait fait part Emma à son arrivée. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se battre pour la personne qu'il aimait – même si elle lui avait fait du mal – et ainsi reproduire l'erreur qu'il avait commise par le passé avec Milah, ou même avec son grand frère.

Il ne pouvait plus être un lâche, il l'avait trop été. Il était temps qu'il se batte pour ce qu'il voulait, même si cela revenait à se rebeller contre son capitaine et ses camarades qui avaient toujours été présents pour lui.

Enfin, l'avaient-ils seulement réellement été ? Tant de fois ils l'avaient rabaissé, il pouvait trouver de nombreuses raisons de leur en vouloir, encore plus qu'à Emma qui, même si elle lui avait menti et utilisé, avait pourtant rendu pendant un certain temps sa vie plus belle et lui avait fait penser qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un, qu'il n'était pas seulement un moins que rien. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement des sensations qui s'étaient emparées de son corps lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres tout contre les siennes, magiques et inexplicables.

Rien que pour ces quelques instants de bonheur, même faux, qu'elle lui avait permis de connaître, il se devait de l'aider. Et puis surtout, il l'aimait, même si ce n'était pas réciproque, n'était-ce pas là une motivation suffisante ?

« Un problème, Hook ? lui demanda finalement Blackbeard, impatient. »

Ces mots le sortirent de ses pensées et, en même temps qu'il posait sa main sur l'épée qu'il ne quittait plus – au cas où, s'était-il justifié auprès du pirate lorsque ce dernier lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait en faire, pensant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'en servir –, il tourna la tête pour faire face à la blonde. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il rassembla tout son courage, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Sauve-toi. »

Tous l'entendirent mais personne ne réagit immédiatement, bien trop choqués. C'était suicidaire que de vouloir se mesurer à tout un équipage, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Killian, qui était considéré comme un véritable lâche.

La princesse, qui ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, regarda attentivement le matelot. Elle put lire un air de détermination qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas dans ses irises océan et comprit alors ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il n'avait aucune chance.

Elle répliqua donc sur le même ton :

« Killian, tu ne peux pas les battre.

– Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas non plus te laisser ici. Va-t'en, sauve-toi ! »

Elle n'eut le temps de rien ajouter d'autre pour le ramener à la raison – comment pouvait-il vouloir risquer sa propre vie alors qu'elle l'avait clairement insulté et lui avait fait croire qu'il ne représentait rien pour elle juste après lui avoir assuré le contraire la veille ? – puisqu'il la poussa vivement le plus loin possible de lui et de ses camarades, du côté du bateau pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser pour s'enfuir loin pendant qu'il ferait diversion.

Maintenant qu'il la savait en sécurité (même si elle n'avait pas bougé et restait sur le port à quelques mètres de lui, incapable de l'abandonner mais ne pouvant pas non plus s'approcher car elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait de toute façon pas faire), il sortit son arme et la pointa sur les hommes qui lui faisaient face et qui commençaient eux aussi à sortir les leurs, se lançant des regards entendus en comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait vraiment à engager le combat.

Par chance, il aperçut des tonneaux retenus en suspension par une planche en bois à côté de lui, qu'il fit tomber d'un coup de pied sur la plupart de l'équipage qui se retrouva sonnée suite au coup. Ne restèrent donc plus que Blackbeard et Victor qui s'approchèrent alors davantage de lui.

Le plus vieux fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux d'une voix pleine de pitié et moqueuse :

« Mérite-t-elle que tu te sacrifies pour sa liberté, Hook ? Après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

– Elle ne mérite en tout cas pas que je la laisse croupir dans une tour jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, quoi qu'elle ait fait. »

La blonde, qui suivait toute la scène de loin, laissa rouler une larme le long de sa joue alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme tel que lui, aussi… aussi courageux, en fait. Et dire qu'il ne se voyait que comme un lâche, alors qu'il se comportait en héros, et ce depuis le début. Elle pria du plus profond d'elle-même pour qu'il s'en sorte indemne, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Elle retint son souffle en voyant que le capitaine du Jolly Roger, qui avait donné un premier coup d'épée pour débuter la bataille, était en train de prendre le dessus sur Killian. En effet, il le faisait dangereusement reculer tandis que le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour éviter de se faire toucher.

Mais, au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'il prenait petit à petit de l'assurance, le garçon s'en sortit de mieux en mieux, jusqu'à mener le combat de lui-même. Quand il se retrouva très proche de son supérieur, à l'empêcher d'avancer davantage avec son crochet qui retenait son épée, il en profita pour l'assommer avec son coude, ce qui le fit chuter à terre.

Sincèrement surpris de l'avoir vaincu presque facilement, il haussa les sourcils et se félicita lui-même tout en s'adressant à Blackbeard, même si celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'entendre puisque inconscient :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça m'est naturel. »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire, mais se sentit surtout rassurée de voir que ses cours avaient servi et qu'il ne les avait pas oubliés même s'il n'avait pas dû s'entraîner depuis longtemps. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir, finalement.

Tous deux se réjouirent malheureusement trop vite, puisque Victor, même s'il n'avait pas bougé jusqu'alors, était toujours présent et prêt à prendre la relève. Cependant, ce n'est pas de son coéquipier qu'il s'approcha, mais de la jeune fille.

Le brun essaya donc immédiatement de l'en dissuader en pointant son arme sur lui tout en le suivant dans sa marche, prêt à s'en servir s'il le fallait. Alors qu'il avait fait un demi-tour complet et se retrouvait maintenant en face de la blonde, il s'adressa au pirate d'une voix se voulant menaçante :

« Qu'en dis-tu, Victor ? Dois-je te faire subir la même chose, ou… »

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par une sensation de douleur qui s'empara de son corps et lui coupa la respiration. Derrière lui se trouvait son capitaine, qui s'était relevé sans qu'il ne l'entende, et qui venait de lui planter son épée en plein dans le dos sans qu'il n'ait le temps de l'éviter.

Blackbeard sourit victorieusement et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de son second. Il lui avoua alors d'un ton froid et méchant :

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les lâches, surtout ceux qui se croient meilleurs que ce qu'ils sont. »

Puis il retira l'objet d'un geste vif et précis. Un râle de douleur sortit alors de la bouche du brun, qui ferma les paupières à cause de la trop vive souffrance qui se propageait en lui. Il se sentait partir, tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, mais reconnut tout de même comme un lointain écho la voix d'Emma.

« Non ! criait-elle, ce simple mot résonnant à travers les murs qui les entourait. »

De chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle voulait s'approcher de Killian mais restait comme paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre pas. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'était arrête de tourner autour d'elle, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas mourir devant elle. Il ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas…

Pourtant, quand il rouvrit les yeux – effort quasiment surhumain tant il n'avait plus aucune force, mais il voulait la voir une dernière fois avant de rendre son dernier souffle, pour que la mort lui paraisse ainsi plus belle si elle avait son visage – et qu'il les posa directement sur elle, elle put lire dans son regard qu'il ne faisait déjà plus vraiment partie de ce monde. Il essaya de sourire pour la rassurer mais celui-ci ressembla davantage à une grimace à cause du mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur puis, rassemblant ses dernières forces, il laissa une seule phrase passer la barrière de ses lèvres, une phrase qu'il voulait qu'elle entende au moins une fois sortir de sa bouche et qui résumerait tout ce que leur rencontre avait changé pour lui mais surtout, une phrase qui allait certainement hanter Emma jusqu'à la fin de ses jours :

« Je… t'ai… me… »

Puis, sans jamais la quitter des yeux, il tomba sur le sol comme il était tombé amoureux – brutalement, et de manière définitive.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini, merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, c'était un vrai plaisir que de l'écrire !**

… **Non, je rigole, bien sûr que d'autres chapitres sont prévus, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Puisque cette fois-ci, malheureusement, ce n'est pas un rêve. Enfin, je n'allais tout de même pas faire une fiction basée sur la partie AU du 4x22 sans en utiliser ce passage ahah.  
**

 **En tout cas, je conclurai simplement par une citation de notre cher Rumplestilskin : « Sometimes, you need to fall very far to finally see the light. » Comprenez-le comme vous voudrez…  
**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce (long) retard mais je suis partie en vacances et il m'a été beaucoup plus difficile que prévu de me remettre dans l'ambiance de cette fiction en rentrant, surtout que j'ai une autre idée d'histoire qui me « vole » toute mon inspiration en ce moment et que j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire (je pense d'ailleurs que ça se voit)… Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas, je terminerai celle-ci quoi qu'il en soit et vais essayer d'être à nouveau le plus régulière possible, de toute façon il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin !**

 **Je ne vais donc pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps pour découvrir le sort qui a été réservé à Killian (et Emma), alors bonne lecture :)**

 **Merci tout de même à** ** _Unknown_** **pour ta review si tu repasses par ici, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Et surtout, merci à ma mate** ** _Hook972_** **qui m'a énormément aidée pour l'écriture de ce chapitre avec ses idées géniales, je crois que sans elle j'y serais encore à l'heure qu'il est…**

* * *

Le corps de Killian gisait à terre, sans vie aucune. Non loin de lui se trouvaient Blackbeard et Victor, qui le dévisagèrent un long moment, un air victorieux dans le regard, avant de relever la tête au même instant pour faire face à la princesse. Elle était accroupie sur le sol, en larmes. Ils se précipitèrent alors ensemble vers elle pour la rattraper, de peur qu'il ne lui prenne soudainement l'envie stupide de s'enfuir à bord du Jolly Roger.

Cependant, et à leur plus grande surprise, elle ne broncha pas le moins du monde lorsque des bras vinrent entourer les siens et la soulevèrent pour la mettre debout et l'obliger à avancer en direction de sa future prison. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qui était en train de se passer – elle était ailleurs, comme morte elle aussi, comme si une partie d'elle s'en était allée en même temps que le matelot avait rendu son dernier souffle.

 _Je t'aime_ était la seule chose qu'elle entendait, se répétant inlassablement dans son esprit, s'immisçant douloureusement jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, ces derniers mots que le jeune homme avait prononcé avant de s'éteindre et qu'elle ne lui retournerait maintenant jamais.

Pourtant, elle l'aimait, elle aussi, et il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

C'est pourquoi, juste avant qu'ils ne dépassent le défunt et que celui-ci ne disparaisse définitivement de son champ de vision, la blonde se stoppa dans sa marche puis se tourna vers le capitaine du navire.

« S'il-vous-plaît, le supplia-t-elle, laissez-moi lui dire au revoir. Je vous suivrai ensuite sans rechigner, je vous le promets. »

L'intéressé sembla réfléchir un moment à cette requête, mais il finit tout de même par l'accepter. Après tout, rien ne serait plus jouissif que de la voir se lamenter devant le garçon et l'implorer de revenir parmi les vivants – comme si cela était possible, même dans un univers rempli de magie.

Il relâcha donc l'emprise qu'il avait sur la princesse, la surveillant tout de même attentivement, prêt à intervenir si elle tentait quoi que ce soit d'insensé – elle avait bien vu de ses propres yeux à quoi menait une rébellion contre lui.

Une fois libre de ses mouvements, elle se hâta en direction de Killian, dont elle prit délicatement le visage si angélique entre ses mains pour le poser sur ses genoux. Elle caressa ensuite ses cheveux d'ébène qui lui tombaient sur le front en murmurant des « pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » et autres « reviens-moi, je t'en prie » de manière répétitive, même si elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, qu'il ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

(Du moins, une toute petite partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer bêtement.)

Ses pleurs coulaient à flots le long de ses joues et venaient rouler sur celles du pirate mais elle n'y prêta nullement attention, bien trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en sa disparition, au fait qu'il se soit sacrifié pour elle.

Tout ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon, ce n'était pas juste pour lui.

« Bon, fut-elle coupée dans ses songes par un raclement de gorge de la part du grand brun, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Pouvons-nous y aller, maintenant ?

– Une seconde, répliqua Emma sans pour autant regarder son interlocuteur. »

Suite à ces mots, elle sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'elle n'avait finalement pas eu le temps de lui faire parvenir et la mit sur sa poitrine, entre ses mains croisées par-dessus. Elle caressa ensuite une ultime fois la joue si froide du matelot avant de se rapprocher davantage de lui et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser d'adieux. Avant de se relever, elle chuchota à son oreille de façon à ce que seul lui puisse l'entendre (même s'il ne le pouvait évidemment pas) :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Quand elle se sépara enfin de lui, Blackbeard la rattrapa immédiatement et l'entraîna bien vite loin du jeune homme. Néanmoins, Victor, qui était resté à l'écart jusque-là, se précipita à leur poursuite et questionna son supérieur en désignant le reste de l'équipage, toujours coincé sous les gros tonneaux :

« Et eux, on en fait quoi, on ne les aide pas ?

– Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en occuper, rétorqua simplement l'autre en haussant les épaules. Ils finiront bien par se réveiller à un moment ou un autre, de toute façon ! »

Puis il reprit sa marche avec la princesse sans attendre, rapidement suivis par son employé. Durant tout le voyage – il leur fallait presque une heure pour arriver au bon endroit tant le chemin était sinueux et rempli d'embûches – aucun d'eux ne parla, perdu dans ses pensées dont ils ne sortirent qu'une fois au pied de la haute prison.

La jeune fille leva alors ses yeux toujours remplis de larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler pour en voir le sommet, qui ne semblait comporter qu'une seule fenêtre, et sentit une boule se former dans son ventre à l'idée que cet endroit allait devenir sa « maison » pour le restant de ses jours. Comment allait-elle faire pour tenir ainsi, surtout maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus pour consolation la pensée que Killian pourrait changer de vie et se construire un avenir meilleur ?

Elle aurait pu se débattre, tout tenter pour les empêcher de la priver de sa liberté et ainsi faire en sorte que la mort du matelot ne soit pas vaine, mais elle avait promis qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Et puis, de toute façon, quel poids pouvait bien avoir un cœur brisé contre deux hommes dont la vue du sang qui coule de leur victime réjouissait tellement ? Si son ami n'avait pas pu les stopper, il était évident qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux, surtout sans arme et dans son état.

C'est pourquoi elle resta de marbre lorsque les deux pirates frappèrent contre la seule porte que comportait le bâtiment. Aussitôt le gardien, entièrement caché sous son armure, l'ouvrit et les examina attentivement d'un air suspicieux, avant de les questionner :

« Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ?

– Nous sommes ici sous ordres de la reine, s'expliqua le capitaine accompagné d'une révérence, pour livrer la princesse de la Forêt Enchantée. »

Cette dernière sentit alors que le regard de la personne – elle avait reconnu au son de sa voix que c'était une femme – était posé sur elle, en train de la dévisager, jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble convaincue par les dires du brun puisqu'elle les approuva d'un hochement de tête puis se poussa pour les laisser passer. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de monter d'un même pas les escaliers qui menaient à la pièce où allait être enfermée Emma, pour en finir au plus vite avec elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle la contempla d'un coup d'œil rapide : elle était vide de toute chose, à part des menottes solidement accrochées au sol au milieu et, comme elle l'avait déjà deviné quand ils se trouvaient dehors, ne possédait qu'une seule ouverture laissant entrer la lumière extérieure. Ce lieu était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait connu sur le Jolly Roger, et de loin.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder davantage, puisque tout à coup Blackbeard s'exclama, se tournant vers Victor et la sortant subitement de son inspection :

« Je n'ai pas les clés pour l'attacher… Surveille-la, je reviens tout de suite, je vais les chercher. »

Il s'en alla ensuite sans attendre de réponse, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls au centre de la pièce. Puisqu'il ne trouva pas la garde à l'entrée de la tour comme il s'y était pourtant attendu, il en sortit afin de la chercher aux alentours, intrigué par sa soudaine disparition.

Pendant ce temps, Victor profita d'être seul avec la princesse pour l'attraper par les deux bras et la coller contre lui, la tenant fermement afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se débattre. Surprise, Emma ne réagit d'abord pas vraiment avant qu'une vague de dégoût et de frayeur ne s'empare rapidement d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant, mais elle ne put malheureusement pas empêcher sa voix de trembler quelque peu – elle était totalement impuissante face à lui, incapable de se détacher de son emprise.

– Ton imbécile de petit-ami et toi m'avez empêché d'avoir ma soirée de détente comme les autres puisque j'ai dû vous surveiller en train de roucouler joyeusement sur le pont… Il est donc normal que maintenant, tu m'offres une petite compensation en retour pour te faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis il rapprocha davantage son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tandis que la jeune fille ferma vivement les paupières en tournant la tête, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir ce qui allait inévitablement suivre malgré ses protestations.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à sentir les horribles lèvres du pirate contre sa bouche, la seule sensation qu'elle eut finalement fut celle d'être libérée, comme s'il l'avait lâchée et s'était éloigné d'elle tout à coup. Pendant un moment, elle resta immobile, cherchant à percevoir le moindre bruit ou mouvement afin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer pour qu'il se repousse ainsi. Peut-être Blackbeard était-il revenu ?

Mais, puisqu'elle se trouvait dans le silence le plus complet, elle finit par décider de les rouvrir, et crut rêver quand elle reconnut l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, une épée à la main et le regard empli de confusion alors qu'il était rivé sur le cadavre à ses pieds.

« Killian ?! laissa-t-elle s'échapper, choquée de le voir ici mais aussi quelque peu sur la défensive – elle était certaine d'être en train d'halluciner ; ce ne pouvait clairement pas être lui puisqu'elle l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux. »

L'entente de son prénom sembla ramener l'intéressé à la réalité, puisqu'il releva enfin la tête vers la princesse et posa ses irises sur les siennes. Cependant, ce qu'il put y lire lui brisa littéralement le cœur alors qu'il avait pensé à ces retrouvailles depuis son réveil et après avoir lu la lettre dans laquelle elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réellement détesté. Déjà qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir tué quelque pour la première fois…

Au lieu de la joie qu'il s'était imaginé, elle paraissait terrorisée, comme paralysée par la peur, la bouche grande ouverte et les mains tremblantes sans oser faire le moindre pas ni ajouter quelconque parole. Pensait-elle qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle maintenant qu'il avait ôté la vie de Victor – pour la protéger, pourtant ? Après tout, il venait de reproduire le même geste que son capitaine avait eu à son égard, il ne valait donc certainement pas mieux que lui.

Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, il tenta de s'approcher d'elle dans l'espoir de la rassurer, mais elle le stoppa net dans sa marche en attrapant vivement l'épée du défunt qui se trouvait à terre et la pointa sur lui.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! le menaça-t-elle tout en reculant de quelques pas afin de mettre une certaine distance entre eux. »

Le garçon s'exécuta alors tout en se grattant le derrière de l'oreille et regardant la blonde avec tristesse. Cette attitude perturba quelque peu Emma mais elle ne baissa pas pour autant son arme.

Elle était persuadée que si ce n'était pas une hallucination, elle se trouvait alors face à quelqu'un qui avait pris l'apparence de la personne dont elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse, s'amusant à la faire souffrir à nouveau en lui faisant croire à une possible résurrection. Quelle autre explication que celle-ci pourrait-il y avoir, sinon ? Il était tout bonnement impossible que ce soit véritablement lui.

C'est pourquoi elle s'exclama à l'attention de l'imposteur :

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas mon Killian, alors qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous réellement ! »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sentir un lourd poids s'enlever de sa poitrine et de sourire légèrement quand la jeune fille le désigna par un « _mon_ Killian ». Son soulagement – elle n'avait donc pas peur de lui mais de celui ou celle qu'elle croyait être caché derrière lui – ne dura néanmoins pas, puisqu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qui il était réellement. Ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile, surtout après avoir fait face à son corps sans vie un peu plus tôt dans la journée…

« Emma, love, commença-t-il d'une voix douce mais peu assurée. Je… je suis, je… c'est vraiment moi…

– Taisez-vous ! le coupa-t-elle froidement dans sa tentative d'explication. »

Des larmes se mirent alors à perler le long de ses joues. Elle était tellement perdue, elle n'en pouvait plus des divers sentiments qui s'emparaient d'elle en cet instant et qui embrouillaient complètement son esprit.

Ce ton employé, ces expression du visage qui lui étaient propres, la lueur dans son regard rempli d'amour et de désir de ne vouloir que son bien, tout ceci lui faisait penser qu'il ne mentait peut-être pas, qu'il lui était peut-être revenu de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque d'y croire, d'espérer quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine qu'elle ne faisait pas face à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

La chute n'en serait que bien plus douloureuse que la première fois. Car il n'y avait rien de pire que les faux espoirs. Elle lui fit donc :

« Si tu… vous, si vous êtes bien Killian, prouvez-le-moi. Dites-moi quelque chose que seul lui pourrait savoir.

– Je, euh… J'ai perdu mes parents et je sais que toi aussi, je suis tombé amoureux de la femme de mon capitaine et l'ai regardée mourir sans rien faire, le titre de mon livre préféré est _Capitaine Swan_ , tu m'as donné des cours d'escrime pour que je puisse t'aider à t'enfuir une fois arrivés ici, énuméra-t-il au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait rapidement des détails sur sa vie qu'il n'avait partagé qu'avec elle.

– Ça ne prouve rien, rétorqua la princesse même si au fond d'elle, elle commençait à croire en ses dires. Tout ceci sont des choses que les autres pirates ont pu savoir ou deviner. Mais il y en a dont ils ne sont certainement pas au courant… Par exemple… Quelle est la première véritable confession que je t'ai faite à mon sujet ? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? »

Un rictus vint illuminer le visage du matelot qui répondit, confiant, alors qu'il se remémorait cet aveu :

« Oui.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Tu es tombée dans les escaliers de ton château lorsque tu étais plus jeune à cause d'une amie qui t'a surprise et depuis, tu as peur de chuter à nouveau. Tu as même une cicatrice à la jambe droite, juste ici. »

Lentement, afin de laisser le temps à Emma de se repousser si elle le souhaitait, il s'approcha d'elle et désigna son tibia droit de sa main valide pour accentuer ses mots. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce moment ? Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas et pourtant, elle lui avait fait part d'une de ses aventures afin de le rassurer par rapport à ce qui avait entraîné la perte de sa main gauche. Il s'était alors immédiatement rendu compte que cette fille aurait une place spéciale dans sa vie…

De son côté, il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que la blonde réalise cette fois-ci qu'elle avait bien affaire à son ami, c'est pourquoi elle laissa bruyamment tomber son arme et se précipita vers lui, en pleurs et le cœur battant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, par peur qu'il ne lui soit encore enlevé. Son retour parmi les vivants était tellement inespéré, elle se sentait si heureuse et bouleversée à la fois.

Après plusieurs minutes à ne pas le lâcher, tous deux silencieux, elle finit tout de même par se détacher quelque peu de lui et le contempla intensément, ses mains posées sur ses joues tout en les caressant. Il lui sourit timidement tandis qu'elle rapprochait davantage son visage du sien pour l'embrasser – elle en avait envie depuis si longtemps – mais fut coupée dans son élan par une voix qui s'exclama derrière eux :

« Hook ?! »

Ils se retournèrent donc tous deux dans un même geste et aperçurent Blackbeard qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, choqué par la scène qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Que faisait donc son second ici alors qu'il était censé l'avoir tué ?!

Il ne chercha toutefois pas à comprendre et se contenta de s'approcher d'eux, son épée pointée dans la direction des deux amoureux et un rictus provocant au bord des lèvres.

« Mourir une fois ne t'a donc pas suffi, que tu en redemandes ? se moqua-t-il du matelot. Tant mieux pour moi, je vais pouvoir à nouveau profiter de ce si beau spectacle de te voir agoniser et ta petite-amie se lamenter.

– Vous ne le toucherez pas ! »

Afin d'accentuer ses mots, la blonde positionna son épée sous la gorge du pirate alors que ce dernier avait la sienne à quelques centimètres seulement de la poitrine de Killian qui ne pouvait pas bouger, bloqué contre un mur. Le capitaine se mit à rire, pas le moins du monde effrayé.

« Crois-tu vraiment que moi, Blackbeard, le plus vil pirate de tous les temps, je vais me faire battre par une petite princesse de ton genre ?

– Vous avez bien failli vous faire avoir par quelqu'un que vous avez toujours considéré comme un lâche… »

Cette réplique lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'intéressé, auquel elle répondit par une simple pression de son épée qui laissa une marque contre son cou pour lui montrer qu'elle ne feignait pas son intention de le tuer. Puisque même après ceci, l'autre ne semblait pas enclin à laisser se libérer le matelot, au contraire même (son arme à lui touchait à présent le torse du brun, à l'exact endroit où se trouvait son cœur), elle s'apprêta à appuyer plus fort, mais fut coupée dans son élan par la voix du jeune homme.

« Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria-t-il vivement. »

La princesse lui lança un regard empli d'incompréhension – comment pouvait-il défendre son capitaine après tout ce que cet infâme personnage leur avait fait subir, _lui_ avait fait subir ? – ce à quoi il répéta d'un ton plus doux et suppliant en la fixant intensément :

« Ne fais pas ça… Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de penser qu'il mérite de mourir mais… Je viens de tuer un homme, mon premier homme, et même si c'était pour te sauver, même si je le referais sans hésiter pour te sortir du danger… Je ne veux pas que tu connaisses toi aussi cette sensation d'horreur que j'ai pu ressentir quand il s'est écroulé à mes pieds. On va le faire payer, je te le promets, mais pas de cette façon. Je t'en prie… La vengeance ne résout rien. »

Emma le dévisagea attentivement tout en réfléchissant à ses dires. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être s'en voudrait-elle éternellement d'avoir ôté la vie d'un homme. Mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas le laisser en liberté, alors que faire d'autre ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de questionner le garçon sur ses intentions puisque Blackbeard prit la parole à son tour, moqueur :

« Quel beau discours, si émouvant ! J'en pleurerais presque. Malheureusement, je suis désolé, mais je ne partage pas vraiment ta vision des choses, mon cher Hook… »

Puis, à ces mots, il profita du moment d'égarement de la jeune fille pour se libérer de son emprise et se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer vraiment cette fois-ci. Un long combat s'engagea alors entre les trois, qui se résulta à nouveau en un capitaine sonné au sol par un coup de coude de Killian (apparemment, le brun avait totalement adopté cette méthode, plutôt efficace selon lui).

« Et maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Emma, le yeux rivés vers l'homme inconscient.

– C'est simple, attachons-le et laissons-le enfermé ici, répliqua l'autre en sortant de sa poche un trousseau de clés. »

Il les avait volées à la garde, qu'il avait elle aussi assommée, pour pouvoir libérer la blonde s'il arrivait trop tard. Cette dernière, surprise que ce matelot qui, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant, avait peur de tout semblait avoir bien changé depuis, ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle était si contente de l'avoir retrouvé, même si elle avait encore un peu de mal à le réaliser.

Aussi, ayant manqué de peu de se retrouver à la place de Blackbeard, elle ne put que se réjouir de son sort. Après tout, selon elle, l'enfermement se trouvait être un châtiment bien pire que la mort, et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait comme punition en attendant le jugement de ses parents une fois de retour dans son propre royaume. Ils le menottèrent donc fermement avant qu'il ne se réveille, fermèrent la porte de la pièce à double-tour, puis quittèrent les lieux le plus rapidement possible main dans la main.

Ils avaient peut-être esquivé un premier danger, mais ce n'était certainement pas le dernier : en effet, ils savaient que d'autres pirates étaient présents sur l'île (peut-être même certains s'étaient-ils enfuis à bord du Jolly Roger, ce qui créerait un autre problème puisqu'ils ne pourraient plus partir) et surtout, ils avaient peur que la garde ne se rende compte de la disparation d'Emma avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'éloigner assez…

Ils durent se cacher plusieurs fois pour éviter les membres de l'équipage qui semblaient être partis à la recherche de leur capitaine dans la forêt mais finirent par arriver sans encombre au port, où ils furent soulagés de voir que le bateau se trouvait toujours là. Une fois à bord, après avoir jeté l'ancre, la princesse se tourna vers le brun et, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard, le questionna :

« Est-ce que tu sais le conduire ?

– Euh, oui, je… je crois. Blackbeard m'a montré une fois, mais je…

– Tu vas t'en sortir parfaitement, le coupa-t-elle pour le rassurer tout en posant une main sur son bras pour accentuer ses paroles, voyant qu'il était mal-à-l'aise. »

Il regarda les doigts qui entouraient son poignet avant d'offrir un timide rictus à son amie et de se diriger vers la barre. Il dirigea maladroitement au début, mais avec de plus en plus de fluidité ensuite, le navire loin de ce maudit endroit.

Alors qu'il fixait l'horizon avec attention, Emma, elle, ne cessait de lancer de nombreux coups d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. L'un comme l'autre savaient que la personne en charge de garder la tour n'était autre qu'une jeune femme capable de se transformer en dragon, ce qui représentait un réel danger…

Malheureusement pour eux, il sembla qu'ils ne prirent par le large assez vite puisqu'un bruit fracassant se fit subitement entendre. Quand elle se retourna, la blonde put apercevoir les murs de sa présumée prison s'effondrer, et une énorme bête s'approcher du Jolly Roger en volant à une vitesse vertigineuse.

En voyant cela à son tour, Killian se baissa pour se protéger, quelque peu effrayé par ce qui était en train de se passer devant ses yeux. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir cette fois ? Ils avaient certes réussi à battre un terrible pirate, mais un dragon, c'était encore tout autre chose.

La princesse, elle, sembla garder son sang-froid puisque après avoir remarqué un canon à leurs côtés, elle eut une idée et s'exclama donc à l'attention du matelot en désignant l'objet :

« J'ai besoin que tu charges le canon avec une chaîne. Maintenant ! »

Le garçon s'exécuta alors sans rechigner. Quand ce fut fait, Emma lui fit à nouveau :

« Ne tire pas avant que je te le dise. »

Puis elle se plaça face à la bête en faisant de grands gestes et l'appelant pour attirer son attention. Quand elle fut à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, la jeune fille hurla un « maintenant ! » au brun avant de se baisser. Celui-ci lança alors le boulet de canon, qui atterrit tout droit sur le dragon qui s'effondra dans l'eau juste devant eux.

Soulagée de s'en être sortis indemnes et laissant enfin s'échapper tout le stresse qui s'était accumulé en elle, la princesse se mit à rire avant de se retourner vers son matelot en souriant. Ce dernier lui rendit son rictus, avant de s'exclamer :

« Tu as réussi ! »

Pour fêter cela, il sortit une fiole de sa poche et en but une gorgée avant de la tendre à Emma, qui répliqua pour corriger ses dires :

« _Nous_ avons réussi. »

Puis elle prit à son tour un peu du liquide que lui présentait Killian avant de s'exclamer, surprise par le goût qui se répandait dans sa bouche :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

– Du lait de chèvre, répliqua l'intéressé sans bien comprendre pourquoi cette question.

– Vous autres les pirates n'êtes pas censés boire quelque chose de plus… fort ? Comme du rhum ?

– Généralement, si mais… J'y suis allergique. Je ne touche jamais à ça.

– Bien sûr que tu l'es, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire – il n'avait décidément vraiment rien de ces terribles personnages dont lui parlaient ses parents pour l'inciter à ne jamais les côtoyer. »

Cependant elle reprit bien vite son sérieux et planta ses irises émeraude dans celles de son vis-à-vis, reprenant tous ses esprits. Maintenant qu'ils étaient certains d'être hors de danger, toutes les questions qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser dans le feu de l'action s'immiscèrent à nouveau dans son esprit, dont une en particulier.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit en vie alors qu'elle l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux ?

Elle lui demanda donc de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, ce à quoi il répondit d'abord par un timide rictus alors que sa main venait se perdre derrière son oreille, gêné. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas, à vrai dire…

En effet, il s'était senti partir, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir puis, tout à coup, une lumière vive avait remplacé le noir qui l'entourait et son cœur s'était à nouveau mis à battre alors que l'écho d'une voix féminine semblait se répéter à son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il avait donc simplement ouvert les yeux, complètement perdu – il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui lui était arrivé, ni d'où il se trouvait – et avec une sensation étrange au bord des lèvres, comme si quelqu'un les avait embrassées peu de temps auparavant.

Seul allongé au beau milieu du port (ou du moins entouré du reste de l'équipage toujours enseveli sous les tonneaux qu'il avait fait tomber sur eux), il avait aperçu un morceau de papier entre sa main valide et son crochet quand il s'était relevé, et avait commencé à le lire puisqu'il lui semblait adressé.

Ce qu'il découvrit dans cette lettre le chamboula totalement et lui ramena bien vite la mémoire. Dans celle-ci, Emma lui confessait que Blackbeard l'avait en quelque sorte poussée à s'éloigner de lui pour le protéger et à quel point il lui avait été difficile de prononcer ces phrases insultantes qui étaient à l'opposé de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement à son égard. Elle lui faisait part de la peine qui l'envahissait, au plus profond de son être, lorsqu'elle croisait son regard empli de tristesse et de culpabilité de ne pas être à sa hauteur. Elle s'excusait auprès de lui, pour tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire malgré elle.

Mais surtout, elle voulait lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il valait réellement, qu'il fallait qu'il aille à la poursuite de ses rêves. Elle savait qu'il en était capable. Elle pouvait témoigner mieux que quiconque du courage dont il pouvait faire preuve sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, il remarqua que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Elle lui faisait clairement ses adieux à travers ce message, lui expliquant qu'à l'heure où il le lirait, ils seraient certainement séparés par de nombreux kilomètres, elle dans sa tour, et lui sur son navire.

Cependant, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il se sacrifie pour elle – à vrai dire, lui-même ne s'en était pas pensé capable jusqu'au moment fatidique où il lui avait murmuré de s'en aller. Un vent de panique s'empara tout à coup de lui et il se tourna dans la direction du Jolly Roger pour s'assurer qu'il avait disparu, qu'elle avait eu le temps de s'enfuir loin de cette île.

Malheureusement, il était toujours bien présent, amarré sur le port.

Il décida donc de partir à sa recherche le plus vite possible, même s'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé jusqu'à son réveil, même s'il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait la tour, même s'il avait déjà échoué une fois à empêcher son capitaine de lui faire du mal. Ce retour à la vie était peut-être une deuxième chance pour qu'il puisse se racheter et la sauver cette fois-ci. Du moins, il l'espérait sincèrement…

Il ne perdit donc pas une seconde de plus, rangea précieusement le message dans l'une des poches de sa veste, attrapa son épée qui se trouvait sur le sol à ses côtés, puis s'enfonça en courant dans les bois dans l'espoir de ne pas arriver trop tard. Il eut beaucoup de chance, puisqu'il tomba sur la prison tout à fait par hasard.

Rapidement il assomma la garde avec son arme puis l'enferma dans une pièce afin d'être certain de ne pas être dérangé, mais fut obligé de rester caché un moment en apercevant une ombre sur le mur : il reconnut facilement Blackbeard. Il se sentit presque soulagé de ne pas avoir à le confronter, c'est pourquoi il se hâta, une fois l'autre homme hors de sa vue, de monter les escaliers, une paire de clés à la main, prêt à libérer Emma.

Quand il vit Victor en train d'essayer de l'arrêter, il ne réfléchit pas davantage et le poignarda dans le dos, sans bien comprendre d'où venait cette élan de courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'alors. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver, quelle force l'avait poussé à accomplir tout ceci mais il ne s'était pas attardé plus sur la question, simplement heureux de retrouver son amie saine et sauve.

C'est ce qu'il raconta donc à la jeune fille, lui faisant part de son aventure dans les moindres détails. Cette dernière le dévisagea en silence tout le long, sans jamais l'interrompre, même si des larmes perlaient tout de même au coin de ses yeux au mur et à mesure.

Une fois le récit du matelot terminé, tous deux restèrent muets, jusqu'à ce que la princesse ne finisse par prendre la parole, secouée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser :

« Je crois savoir ce qui t'a sauvé…

– Quoi donc, love ? voulut savoir le matelot. »

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et attrapa son crochet et sa main dans les siennes avant de lui faire part de son aveu. Elle commença tout d'abord sans jamais le quitter des yeux :

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas… je ne mentais pas vraiment. »

Cette révélation brisa quelque peu le cœur de Killian – pourquoi lui avait-elle alors écrit à de nombreuses reprises dans sa lettre qu'elle l'appréciait réellement si ce n'était finalement pas le cas, et qu'est-ce que ceci avait à voir avec sa résurrection ? Il baissa donc le regard, quelque peu déçu, mais la princesse le força rapidement à le relever avant d'ajouter :

« Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est bien plus fort que ça. Et c'est ce qui t'a ramené à la vie. »

Il resta bouché-bée un instant face à cette déclaration. Venait-elle réellement de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et même plus encore ? C'était tellement inespéré pour lui, il ne savait pas bien comment réagir. C'est pourquoi il répliqua simplement par peur de mal comprendre :

« Comment ça ? Comment est-ce que les sentiments qu'une personne ressent à l'égard d'une autre peut l'empêcher de mourir ?

– De cette façon. »

Puis, à ces mots, elle combla les derniers centimètres qui séparaient son visage de celui du garçon et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser, auquel il répondit bien vite, lui qui croyait encore quelques heures auparavant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais droit de ressentir cette sensation si magique. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre.

Sa résurrection, il la devait à un baiser d'amour véritable de la part de sa princesse. Une vague de bonheur l'envahit alors. Lui qui s'était si souvent senti inutile et important pour personne, voilà qu'à présent il se trouvait en compagnie de son véritable amour. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus heureux qu'en cet instant.

Pendant un certain temps ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à savourer leurs retrouvailles, laissant le bateau les guider à travers les océans, jusqu'à ce qu'un vent froid les sorte de cette bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous deux enfermés. Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas où ils se trouvaient, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment rentrer jusqu'à la Forêt Enchantée.

Toutefois, à travers le brouillard qui les entourait, ils finirent par apercevoir de la terre ferme ainsi que le haut d'un château entièrement fait de glace. Emma sembla reconnaître l'endroit, puisqu'elle s'écria en attrapant la barre à ses côtés :

« Il faut que nous amarrions là-bas avant que nous nous perdions définitivement au beau milieu de la mer !

– Est-ce que tu es sûre que cet endroit n'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta le brun – toute cette neige ne lui paraissait pas très accueillante.

– Certaine. Je connais ce royaume, les souverains sont des amis de mes parents. Ils pourront nous aider à rentrer chez moi.

– Et quel est-il ?

– Arendelle. »


	11. Chapitre 11

**A nouveau je ne poste pas le jour prévu, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai toujours cette énorme panne d'inspiration (et surtout de motivation) qui m'empêche d'écrire ou du moins, qui fait que tout ce que j'écris ne me plaît pas (puis le site a buggé pile au mauvais moment aussi)… J'espère tout de même que vous aimerez cette suite avec l'arrivée des personnages de** ** _Frozen_** **et encore merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre cette histoire, laisser des reviews, etc., ça aide énormément à vouloir la terminer malgré tout ^^**

 **Autant prévenir par avance, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre (à part la toute fin) mais disons que c'est le retour au calme après la tempête, ainsi que quelques « quiet moments » pour nos deux amoureux, comme le dit si bien Killian.**

* * *

« Votre Majesté ! Un bateau pirate est en train de s'approcher du port, il semblerait que se trouve à bord une princesse, certainement prisonnière. Ne se pourrait-il pas que ce soit la fille de vos amis de la Forêt Enchantée ? »

La reine d'Arendelle, en pleine conversation avec sa sœur et son tout jeune mari à propos des derniers préparatifs du bal qui se déroulerait très bientôt en leur honneur, détourna immédiatement son attention vers le garde qui venait de s'adresser à elle suite à ces mots.

Elle avait reçu quelques temps auparavant une lettre de la part de Blanche-Neige et David qui lui apprenaient la disparition de leur enfant et qui lui demandaient d'être attentive au moindre navire qui pourrait s'approcher de son royaume. Elle pria donc intérieurement pour que ce soit bien elle, et qu'ils l'aient enfin retrouvée, même si elle s'inquiétait de son possible état – elle avait été enlevée depuis si longtemps…

« Peut-être, répondit-elle alors. Avez-vous vu à quoi elle ressemblait ? Si elle paraissait en bonne santé ?

– Malheureusement non, le brouillard rendait la visibilité réduite, expliqua l'autre. Tout ce que nous avons aperçu, c'est la silhouette d'un homme à ses côtés. Ils se dirigent droit sur nous, en tout cas.

– Eh bien, n'attendez pas une seconde de plus, préparez-vous à les accueillir comme il se doit, rassemblez les troupes et mettez-vous en place ! »

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta tout de suite, laissant à nouveau Elsa et le couple seuls. Ils se lancèrent tous trois un rapide coup d'œil avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'au port pour aider en cas de besoin.

De leur côté, quand Killian et Emma se trouvèrent sur le point d'amarrer, ils furent surpris de voir qu'une horde de gardes, toutes armes dehors, les attendait de pied ferme. Alors que le jeune homme commençait à proposer de faire demi-tour – ils n'étaient apparemment pas les bienvenus ici –, la blonde le rassura en lui faisant comprendre que tout irait pour le mieux dès lors qu'elle leur aurait fait part de son identité.

Après tout, son père était ami de longue date avec le fiancé de la sœur de la reine…

C'est pourquoi elle fut la première à descendre du Jolly Roger, suivie de près par le matelot qui sentait tous les regards se poser sur lui et les épées se pointer dans sa direction. Il avait bien conscience de ce que tous devaient être en train de penser : que c'était lui le ravisseur de la princesse.

Son intuition fut rapidement avérée puisque lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent assez de la famille d'Arendelle pour que la souveraine puisse reconnaître Emma, cette dernière ordonna à ses soldats d'un signe de tête d'attraper Hook alors que de son côté, elle s'apprêtait à emmener la présumée détenue loin de lui.

« Attendez ! s'écria la jeune fille alors que des bras venaient enserrer fortement ceux du pirate pour l'empêcher de bouger et déjà prêts à l'entraîner jusqu'aux cachots. Relâchez-le, il n'est pas celui que vous croyez. Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

Cette révélation dérouta quelque peu tout le monde. Un lourd silence prit alors place dans l'assemblée, rapidement brisé par l'un des deux gardes qui retenait Killian et qui ne savait que faire :

« Majesté ? questionna-t-il pour sortir l'intéressée de ses pensées. »

Cette dernière se retourna en direction du matelot et le dévisagea un long moment, cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce qu'elle put lire dans son regard sembla la convaincre puisqu'elle finit par répliquer :

« Laissez-le. »

Killian et Emma laissèrent s'échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'ils s'empressaient de se rejoindre l'un l'autre. Elsa les invita à rentrer au château afin qu'ils lui expliquent en détails ce qui était arrivé. Ils s'installèrent donc tous ensemble autour de la grande table de réception qui fut bien vite recouverte de divers mets – pour la plupart chocolatés – qu'ils dévorèrent rapidement, affamés.

Entre deux bouchées, la princesse raconta l'entièreté de son aventure, jusqu'au moment où le brun s'était sacrifié pour elle :

« Ils étaient tout un équipage face à lui et pourtant, il n'a pas hésité à me venir en aide. Il est « mort » pour moi. Puis a à nouveau été là avant que je ne me fasse enfermer pour toujours. Je ne serais certainement pas ici aujourd'hui sans lui… »

Elle planta ensuite ses irises dans celles de Hook et lui sourit sincèrement tout en posant sa main sur la sienne. Anna les regarda, souriant elle aussi : l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre pouvait facilement se lire dans leurs yeux. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir, avec Kristoff, au début de leur relation.

« Et tes parents ? finit par demander la souveraine. Savent-ils où tu te trouves ?

– Non… nous sommes justement venus ici pour que l'on nous aide à rentrer chez moi. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous leur envoyer un message pour qu'ils sachent que je suis en vie et que je vais bien ? Je n'imagine pas l'état de détresse dans lequel ils doivent se trouver depuis mon enlèvement… »

Elsa acquiesça puis, sans perdre de temps, appela l'un de ses servants afin qu'il s'occupe de faire passer le mot au roi et la reine de la Forêt Enchantée. Une fois ceci fait, elle se tourna vers leurs hôtes et leur proposa :

« Que diriez-vous de rester quelques jours avant de reprendre la route ? Vous devez être exténués, et un long chemin vous attend jusqu'au retour. De plus, nous organisons un bal demain soir pour célébrer le mariage d'Anna et Kristoff qui se sont unis ce matin. Nous avions invité tes parents, mais ils ont refusé, n'ayant pas l'esprit à la fête. T'avoir parmi nous, Emma, nous ferait donc extrêmement plaisir.

– C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, merci. Il est vrai que cette escapade m'a plutôt fatiguée… Qu'en dis-tu, Killian ? »

Ce dernier se mit à se gratter nerveusement le derrière de l'oreille alors que tous les regards se tournaient dans sa direction, attendant sa réponse. Il se sentait gêné, il ne voulait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de la famille d'Arendelle. Après tout, ils ne le connaissaient même pas !

« Vous savez, répliqua-t-il donc timidement, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à bord du Jolly Roger, je pourrais toujours attendre là-bas pendant qu'Emma se repose… Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger…

– Ne sois pas idiot, lui fit l'intéressée, je suis certaine que tu ne déranges pas ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Elsa affirma ses dires accompagné d'un grand sourire sincère, ce qui rassura quelque peu le jeune homme. Il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de tout ceci, c'était encore nouveau pour lui. Il avait du mal à imager que des personnes issues d'un rang royal – autres que la blonde, en tout cas – puissent accepter un pirate parmi eux. Mais c'était quelque chose qui lui allait droit au cœur.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, puis les deux amoureux rejoignirent leurs quartiers sans tarder. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la princesse pour qu'elle fasse comprendre au matelot qu'il n'avait pas à dormir par terre et qu'ils pouvaient bien partager le même lit mais, une fois bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures, elle put enfin se blottir contre lui et s'endormir au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son oreille tout en l'embrassant chastement sur la joue alors qu'elle le croyait déjà endormi. »

Les lèvres de Killian, qui était en fait toujours réveillé, s'étirèrent en un rictus heureux sans pour autant qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement ni ne prononce la moindre parole en retour. Même si sur le bateau, elle lui avait déjà fait comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était très fort, bien plus fort que tout même, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait part de ces mots – du moins, alors qu'il pouvait les entendre. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

Après tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient dû surmonter, voilà qu'enfin ils pouvaient goûter à un peu de répit, une nuit de calme, la première depuis qu'Emma l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Il avait peur de ce qui allait advenir par la suite – ses parents allaient-ils l'accepter, allait-il être à sa hauteur, lui qui ne savait pas tellement ce qu'être en relation avec quelqu'un impliquait ? – mais il décida de laisser ces doutes de côté pour l'instant afin de profiter du moment présent.

Il trouva même le courage de se retourner pour faire face à la blonde et rapprocher son corps du sien afin de déposer un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux, lui qui était d'habitude si maladroit dans ses gestes, surtout lorsqu'il était question d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sereins.

L'avenir leur appartenait à présent.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, le pirate fut réveillé à l'aube le lendemain. Emma, elle, dormait toujours paisiblement, sa tête confortablement posée contre son torse. Il n'osa donc pas bouger et se contenta de la regarder, si angélique dans cette posture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux à son tour.

Son regard s'illumina dès lors qu'elle croisa celui du brun et elle lui offrit son plus beau rictus auquel il répondit immédiatement. Elle se leva ensuite sur ses coudes pour être à la hauteur de son visage et l'embrassa en signe de bonjour. Quand elle s'éloigna quelque peu de lui tout en laissant son front reposer contre le sien, il la questionna :

« Bien dormi, love ?

– Comme jamais auparavant, rétorqua celle-ci avec un clin d'œil. »

Ils passèrent une partie de la matinée tranquilles dans leur chambre, profitant simplement de leur intimité et du fait qu'ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient sans que Killian ne soit obligé de quitter la blonde à contrecœur ainsi que du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher, puis finirent par sortir de la pièce et rejoindre la salle de réception où un bon petit-déjeuner les attendait. Ils étaient seuls – Elsa avait laissé un mot sur lequel elle leur expliquait que beaucoup de préparatifs attendait la famille à l'approche du bal du soir et les invitant à faire comme chez eux – c'est pourquoi après avoir fini de manger, ils décidèrent de partir se promener à travers les rues du royaume pour qu'Emma puisse le faire découvrir à son petit-ami.

Ils marchèrent un long moment main dans la main, conversant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'asseoir sur un banc face au lac, seuls au beau milieu de la nature. La jeune fille laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou du pirate qui passa alors timidement son bras valide autour de sa taille.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment en silence à contempler le paysage face à eux, dans le calme le plus complet. Mais soudain, au bout d'un certain temps, Killian sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux, c'est pourquoi il se retourna pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un grand renne qui le fixait intensément et se mit à grogner en hochant la tête quand il l'aperçut… Apeuré, le matelot voulut s'éloigner si rapidement de lui qu'il tomba à la renverse sur le sol enneigé, entraînant la princesse dans sa chute qui ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette vision.

Le garçon avait beau avoir vaincu le plus vil pirate de tous les océans ainsi qu'un terrible dragon, il gardait toujours en lui ce côté quelque peu effrayé de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus attachant et adorable, selon elle.

Une fois calmée, elle se releva et invita Killian à faire de même. Elle lui enleva la neige qui s'était accumulée dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements, un sourire amusé toujours au bord des lèvres, puis s'approcha de l'animal pour le caresser.

« Attention, Emma, tenta de la prévenir le brun en sortant son épée dans le but de la protéger. Ne le touche pas, il pourrait te mordre ! »

La jeune fille laissa s'échapper un nouveau petit rire, avant de prendre la parole pour rassurer son petit-ami tout en grattant la tête du renne qui sembla grandement apprécier cette attention :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sven ne fera jamais de mal à personne. C'est le compagnon de Kristoff depuis qu'ils sont tout petits. Viens lui dire bonjour. »

D'un pas hésitant, le pirate s'approcha du dénommé Sven mais garda tout de même une certaine distance entre eux. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui. La princesse attrapa donc sa main et la posa délicatement sur le chanfrein de l'animal qui se frotta de lui-même contre sa paume avant de relever la tête et lécher la joue du garçon en guise de salut.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime déjà bien, constata Emma en souriant alors que Killian paraissait à présent plus rassuré. »

Il lui rendit son sourire tandis que le renne semblait affirmer ses dires en lançant un joyeux brame. Ils restèrent encore un peu de temps avec lui, puis décidèrent de rentrer au château afin d'aider Elsa et les jeunes mariés à préparer le bal, rapidement suivis par leur nouvel ami qui ne les quittait plus, surtout le matelot.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, puis se séparèrent en différents groupes afin d'aller plus vite. Le brun et Kristoff furent chargés du placement des tables. Ils travaillèrent d'abord sans prononcer la moindre parole, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne se mette à parler le premier :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais vous poser une question ?

– Bien sûr, vas-y, répliqua l'autre.

– Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'Elsa approuve votre relation avec Anna alors que vous n'aviez aucun… « statut » ? »

Le blond se stoppa dans son activité à l'entente de cette interrogation pour planter ses irises dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Il paraissait si inquiet à l'idée de ne pas plaire aux Charming, c'en était touchant… C'est pourquoi il tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il put :

« Tout faire pour essayer de lui sauver la vie a dû beaucoup aider, je pense. Elle s'est aussi bien vite rendu compte que l'on s'aimait vraiment, tout comme c'est le cas pour Emma et toi lorsqu'on vous voit ensemble. Enfin ne t'inquiète pas, vu tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, David serait fou de ne pas t'accepter. Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir, lui non plus n'était pas un prince lorsqu'il a épousé Blanche-Neige…

– Ah bon ? »

Le futur marié lui raconte alors rapidement l'histoire de son vieil ami, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer grandement le matelot. Ils terminèrent donc la préparation de la salle dans la bonne humeur à discuter joyeusement, parfois interrompus par Sven qui demandait un peu de compagnie.

Emma, elle, se trouvait avec les deux sœurs d'Arendelle, qui ne cessèrent de lui poser des questions sur le garçon.

« Alors comme ça, notre petite princesse a trouvé le grand amour ?

– Oui, répliqua la jeune fille, sentant ses joues s'empourprer quelque peu à cette pensée. Mais… j'ai peur que mon père ne se réjouisse pas de la nouvelle quand il apprendra que son enfant est tombée amoureuse d'un pirate…

– Ne t'en fais pas, lui fit Anna en entourant ses épaules de son bras, dès que tu lui auras raconté l'histoire du lâche qui s'est transformé en véritable héros rien que pour toi il lui donnera ta main sans la moindre hésitation, crois-moi !

– A propos de ça… »

La blonde laissa s'échapper un long soupir, avant de continuer :

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il veuille m'épouser. La vie de futur roi ne l'intéresse sûrement pas, il est fait pour naviguer sur les mers, son rêve est de devenir capitaine, pas de diriger tout un royaume… Il s'est déjà sacrifié une fois, je ne veux pas lui demander de le faire une deuxième fois.

– Emma… Il suffit de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il a un nouveau rêve à présent, et que ce nouveau rêve, c'est toi. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir qu'être à tes côtés pour toujours, ça se voit.

– A moi aussi, murmura l'intéressée pour elle-même. »

Elle remercia ensuite les deux femmes et, quand elles eurent terminé leur travail, toutes trois rejoignirent Killian et Kristoff. Ils passèrent un peu de temps ensemble puis durent se quitter à nouveau afin de se préparer pour le bal qui n'allait plus tarder.

Emma, à qui Anna avait prévu de lui prêter une robe pour l'occasion, refusa que son cavalier ne la voie avant le moment venu. Il se trouvait donc aux côtés du blond à discuter vivement lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, accompagnée des deux sœurs, et qu'il l'aperçut. Complètement envoûté par sa beauté, il renversa son verre sur la table quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle resplendissait dans sa longue robe rouge qui lui allait à ravir…

« Je… je suis désolé, articula-t-il difficilement à l'attention de son nouvel ami alors qu'il attrapait des serviettes pour éponger le liquide qui s'écoulait sur le buffet.

– Ce n'est rien, le rassura l'autre en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'arrêter dans son geste. Laisse-moi faire, et va rejoindre ta princesse, je crois qu'elle t'attend. »

Le matelot acquiesça et s'empressa de retrouver la jeune fille, qui s'était arrêtée dans sa marche en le contemplant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es… magnifique, lui souffla-t-il sincèrement quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

– Toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle simplement. »

Une douce mélodie se mit ensuite à retentir à travers les murs du palais, et Killian invita timidement sa princesse à danser, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Malgré son inexpérience en la matière, il se montra plutôt bon et prit rapidement les devants, la dirigeant avec grâce au centre de la pièce tout en évitant les autres couples qui s'étaient joints à eux et qui entourait celui phare de la soirée au rythme de la musique.

 _It's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me_

 _You're the home my heart searched for so long_

 _And it is you I have loved all along…_

Ainsi, ils perdirent toute notion du temps et des gens qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés. Ils avaient leur regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, simplement heureux et amoureux. Emma, dont les doutes qu'elle avait fait part aux sœurs d'Arendelle quelques temps auparavant remontaient peu à peu à la surface, ne put s'empêcher de se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi chez elle qu'entre ces bras.

C'est pourquoi elle décida qu'importe ce que voudrait faire son pirate – rester à la Forêt Enchantée, ou reprendre le chemin de l'océan – elle le suivrait sans hésitation, n'importe où, car il était devenu sa véritable maison. La douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir en étant loin de sa famille n'était rien comparé à celle qui venait comprimer sa poitrine lorsqu'elle repensait à la mort de Killian ou l'idée qu'elle puisse être à nouveau séparée de lui.

Alors que la chanson se terminait et que le garçon ralentissait la cadence, la jeune fille laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux un instant afin de profiter davantage du moment, son corps collé tout contre celui de son amour. Lui aussi fit de même mais, alors qu'il allait fermer les paupières à son tour, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la salle et se retourner vers la porte d'entrée, où ils purent apercevoir la silhouette d'une femme toute de noir vêtue qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement.

« Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa faussement Regina, un grand sourire barrant son visage alors que ses irises dévisageaient l'assemblée jusqu'à se poser sur la personne qu'elle recherchait : Emma. »

* * *

 **La chanson utilisée est** ** _It is you (I have loved)_** **de Dana Glover, tout simplement parce que je l'aime beaucoup et que je voulais absolument la placer comme musique du bal.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**ENFIN je viens à bout de ce chapitre. Je vous avoue que je n'y croyais plus. Toute mon inspiration s'était envolée. Peut-être parce que c'est le dernier, et qu'au fond de moi je n'ai pas tellement envie de mettre un point final à cette histoire ?**

 **Certains passages ne me plaisent pas vraiment, parce qu'ils ne sont selon moi pas assez développés ou parce que je les trouve trop** **« niais » peut-être ou je ne sais pas mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire après de bien trop nombreux essais, alors j'ai préféré laisser comme ça plutôt qu'il n'y ait jamais de suite…**

 **Il reste toutefois encore un épilogue, et (peut-être) un petit « bonus » (si ma mate** ** _Hook972_** **est toujours d'accord pour que je le partage avec vous ?). Je ne promets pas d'y arriver, mais j'essaierai de l'écrire pour la semaine prochaine.  
**

 **Sinon, j'espère que les explications données vous paraîtront claires et pas trop tirées par les cheveux, puis surtout que vous apprécierez le dénouement malgré tout. Comme d'habitude, merci de continuer à suivre la fiction même avec mes nombreux retards ces derniers temps, c'est super super super gentil :3  
**

* * *

Le roi et la reine de la Forêt Enchantée se trouvaient dans leurs appartements quand ils apprirent la nouvelle. Blanche-Neige fondit en larmes dès lors qu'elle fut mise au courant. David, lui, se montra plus discret mais pleura aussi, prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

Ils avaient tant de mal à y croire.

Emma, leur petite fille, la prunelle de leurs yeux, disparue depuis si longtemps maintenant, venait d'être retrouvée. Saine et sauve, qui plus est.

Même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais perdu, au fil des jours qui passaient sans aucune idée de ce qu'elle devenait, leur espoir de la revoir s'était peu à peu amenuisé. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'imaginer les pires scénarios quant au traitement qu'elle devait endurer à bord de ce bateau-pirate.

Mais voilà qu'à présent, tout était terminé.

« Elle est en vie, lâcha soudainement la mère de famille, comme si prononcer ces mots à voix haute rendraient les faits plus réels.

– Oui… souffla simplement son mari en déposant un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux bruns. »

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, la lettre que leur amie Elsa leur avait fait parvenir entre leurs mains, avant que la jeune femme ne se lève d'un bond.

« Allons dès maintenant préparer son retour afin que tout soit parfait une fois qu'elle sera à nouveau parmi nous ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.»

Suite à quoi tous deux sortirent de la chambre d'un pas léger et réunirent leurs servants pour que la princesse soit accueillie chez elle dans les meilleures conditions. Ils firent aussi passer le mot à leurs soldats partis à sa recherche en mer depuis plusieurs semaines de revenir au port, et Charmant monta aussitôt tout ceci fait à bord de l'un des navires restants pour la rejoindre à mi-chemin et l'escorter jusqu'au royaume, laissant la charge des préparatifs sur place à sa femme, qui ne pouvait pas l'accompagner dans son état.

Le palais n'avait pas été si agité et rempli de bonne humeur depuis longtemps…

* * *

« Désolée pour le retard… »

Dans la grande salle de bal à Arendelle, la musique s'arrêta tout à coup, et tous les regards se rivèrent instantanément en direction de l'intruse. Cette dernière, elle, fixait Emma, visiblement réjouie à l'idée de la retrouver ici. Avec son sourire toujours au bord des lèvres, elle s'exclama :

« Gardes… Attrapez-la ! Et le pirate qui est avec elle aussi. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Killian ne sorte de sa stupeur et prenne sa petite-amie par le bras, la forçant ainsi à le suivre à travers les différentes pièces du château pour se mettre à l'abri (et s'éloigner le plus possible des autres convives afin qu'ils ne soient pas blessés, aussi, car après tout c'était une histoire qui ne les concernait qu'eux, il ne voulait pas mettre davantage de personnes en danger), rapidement talonnés par un groupe de Cavaliers Noirs à leur poursuite. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle seulement une fois arrivés sur le balcon, pensant les avoir assez distancés pour l'instant.

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? demanda la blonde. Il faut que nous trouvions quelque chose, rester cachés ne nous aidera pas. Elle me retrouvera toujours. Et toi aussi, maintenant que tu m'as sauvé et qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié que tu m'aies aidé… »

Le matelot voulut répliquer quelque chose mais fut coupé dans son élan par l'apparition soudaine des soldats de la méchante reine. Il se plaça donc devant sa bien-aimée en signe de protection envers cette dernière, puis s'écria :

« Va te cacher, je m'en occupe !

– Non, rétorqua fermement l'intéressée en se mettant à ses côtés pour appuyer ses dires.

– Non ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

– On est une équipe. Une plutôt bonne équipe, même, alors on s'en charge ensemble. Et puis, n'oublie pas qui t'a appris à te servir d'une épée… »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil, ce qui le fit sourire légèrement.

Elle était si courageuse… Et lui avait retrouvé le sien grâce à elle. Jamais avant leur rencontre il ne se serait imaginé dans une telle situation, prêt à combattre une dizaine de personnes, sans ressentir la moindre peur, seulement l'envie d'en finir au plus vite pour que la jeune fille soit enfin parfaitement en sécurité.

Elle l'avait tellement changé.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ses pensées, puisque les gardes s'approchaient dangereusement. Il ne leur fallut que quelques courtes minutes pour se débarrasser d'eux – Emma avait raison, ils formaient vraiment la meilleure des équipes.

D'un même accord, les deux amoureux décidèrent de retourner ensuite d'où ils venaient, prêts à affronter Regina. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Ils ne savaient pas bien comment ils allaient s'en sortir – après tout, ils étaient dépourvus de magie face à elle qui était pleine des pouvoirs les plus noirs – mais ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas faire autrement.

Toutefois, ils eurent la surprise de voir que pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de ses gardes, Elsa s'était chargée de la brune. En effet, cette dernière se trouvait gelée au beau milieu de la pièce, totalement paralysée.

Face au regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, la souveraine d'Arendelle se justifia en haussant les épaules :

« Elle a commencé à nous menacer parce qu'on avait accepté de t'héberger… »

La princesse lui sourit, reconnaissante, avant de se retourner vers son pirate, dont elle n'avait jamais lâché sa main valide durant tout le trajet. Ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose : tout était fini, ils allaient enfin être véritablement tranquilles.

C'est pourquoi, pour fêter cela, quand Regina fut enfermée à double-tour dans les cachots du palais et certaine de ne plus jamais les déranger, le bal reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Le jeune couple valsa ensemble toute la nuit, heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'éclipser discrètement dans leurs quartiers pour une peu plus d'intimité.

Lorsque la blonde referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, alors que le garçon se trouvait déjà assis sur leur lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec un rictus amusé tout en se rappelant les événements précédents. Il n'avait (presque) plus rien du matelot maladroit dont elle avait fait la rencontre quelques semaines auparavant et qui avait réussi à la faire tomber sous son charme. Il était devenu un véritable héros. _Son_ héros.

Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre sur le matelas, s'installa à ses côtés et l'embrassa immédiatement sans lui laisser le temps de s'y attendre avec passion et amour, avant de se détacher de lui tout en laissant reposer son front contre le sien. Elle le dévisageait avec une telle intensité et un sourire si grand qu'il finit par la questionner :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, je… je repensais simplement à tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru depuis mon enlèvement… Et tout ce qui nous reste à vivre encore, maintenant qu'aucune menace ne pèse sur notre vie. »

Killian lui rendit son rictus, plus timidement tout de même. Il avait encore cette peur que ses parents ne l'acceptent pas et les obligent à se séparer, mais il ne préféra pas lui faire part de ses doutes et ainsi faire disparaître toute sa bonne humeur et cette lueur qu'il appréciait tant voir apparaître dans ses yeux.

Il se contenta donc de lui murmurer d'un ton des plus sincères :

« Je t'aime, princesse.

– Je t'aime aussi. »

(Il pria intérieurement pour que ce sentiment qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre suffise à surmonter cette ultime épreuve d'être accepté parmi la famille des Charmant. Mais, après tout, ils partageaient l'amour véritable, le plus fort qui soit, celui capable de briser tous les sorts, même de ramener un mort à la vie, alors il était absurde de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?)

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux amoureux quittèrent Arendelle de bonne heure après d'émouvants aux revoir et la promesse de se retrouver bientôt ainsi que de nombreux remerciements. Ils avaient un long chemin qui les attendait avant de rentrer au royaume d'Emma.

Durant plusieurs jours, ils naviguèrent dans le calme le plus complet, sans que rien ne vienne les déranger. Une routine s'installa rapidement entre eux à bord du Jolly Roger. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre et parler longuement.

Néanmoins, un peu après avoir fait la moitié du voyage, ils rencontrèrent un autre bateau sur leur chemin, que la jeune fille reconnut tout de suite : il appartenait à la marine royale de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle se positionna donc de façon à ce qu'elle soit le plus visible possible pour les personnes en face et leur fit de grands gestes afin de les inviter à s'arrêter avec eux.

« Votre fille, s'écria alors l'un des soldats du roi tout en regardant à travers sa longue-vue, elle est là, droit devant ! »

L'intéressé se précipita aux côtés du jeune homme et lui prit l'objet des mains sans attendre pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle. Quand il l'aperçut, souriante et semblant en bonne santé, il ne put retenir une larme de joie de rouler le long de sa joue et un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de sa bouche.

Elle paraissait changée, mais d'une bonne façon, bizarrement : elle était radieuse, les yeux brillants, un air dans ses irises qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Il connaissait cet air, pourtant. Sa femme avait le même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Se pouvait-il que son enfant soit tombée amoureuse ? Mais de qui, comment avait-elle pu rencontrer quelqu'un durant sa triste aventure ? Chez ses amis Elsa, Kristoff et Anna, peut-être ?

Il eut bien vite sa réponse, puisque quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision, prenant la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Son cœur se serra à cette simple vision – son bébé, en compagnie d'un… d'un pirate, le reconnut-il ! Il devait certainement y avoir une explication à cela, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Jamais Emma ne pourrait éprouver quelconque sentiment – autre que de la haine et du dégoût, bien entendu – envers ces êtres vils et dangereux qui l'avaient enlevée à sa famille…

De son côté, à bord du Jolly Roger, l'intéressé sentait la panique monter en lui au fur et à mesure que l'autre bateau approchait. Il redoutait tellement la réaction du roi par rapport sa relation avec la princesse. C'est pourquoi il fit à celle-ci d'un ton peu assuré :

« Peut-être devrais-je te laisser seule pour que tu puisses profiter tranquillement de tes retrouvailles avec ton père, non ?

– Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa de répliquer la blonde en serrant plus fort ses doigts qu'elle tenait entre les siens pour accentuer ses mots. Il faut absolument que mon père rencontre mon sauveur le plus vite possible et sache à quel point tu es une personne exceptionnelle. »

Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement sur sa joue rougie par l'émotion. Qu'allait-il faire si David lui interdisait de la voir ?! Elle était devenue tellement importante pour lui, en si peu de temps…

Il n'y avait jusqu'alors jamais vraiment cru mais maintenant qu'il avait Emma dans sa vie, il était persuadé que c'était _elle_ sa fin heureuse. Personne d'autre.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, à attendre que l'autre navire soit assez proche pour que Charmant puisse monter à bord du leur. La fille de ce dernier ne lâcha la main de Killian que lorsque son père fut à sa hauteur, afin de le prendre dans ses bras, des pleurs de bonheur roulant le long de son visage, sans plus jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Il lui avait terriblement manqué !

Elle le serra du plus fort qu'elle put contre elle, presque au bord de l'étouffement, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Elle ne se détacha de son étreinte qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Ils ne s'étaient encore rien dit, aucune parole n'étant à la hauteur de ce qu'ils ressentaient actuellement pendant ces retrouvailles.

Finalement, avant d'enfin briser le silence qui s'était installé, elle chercha son matelot du regard, qui s'était légèrement éloigné pour les laisser tranquilles. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le roi après lui avoir lancé un rictus se voulant rassurant.

« Papa, annonça-t-elle, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. »

L'intéressé lança d'abord un regard noir au pirate qu'elle lui désignait. Cependant, elle s'empressa de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence et la façon dont il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde à sacrifier sa vie pour la sienne, ainsi que le fait que leur amour avait pu le ramener à la vie. C'est pourquoi son air menaçant et les préjugés qu'il avait à son égard disparurent petit à petit au fil des explications de son enfant.

Car s'il comprenait bien, il devait beaucoup à ce garçon…

Il s'approcha donc de lui lentement. Il ne laissa apparaître aucune expression sur son visage qui pourrait présager de ce qu'il allait faire ; le cœur de Killian s'affola quelque peu dans sa poitrine, inquiet par ce qui allait suivre. Toutefois il n'eut pas à s'alarmer longtemps puisque le souverain finit par ne plus pouvoir retenir son sourire (il fallait bien qu'il fasse peur à son certainement futur gendre, tout de même) et posa son bras sur son épaule.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille.

– Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'était la bonne chose à faire. »

Killian sentit un énorme poids se retirer de sa poitrine. David semblait bien vouloir l'accepter, pour l'instant. Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure situation.

Emma, elle aussi, était heureuse que tout se passe si facilement. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard alors que ses irises émeraude oscillaient entre les deux hommes.

Quand le souverain proposa à la princesse de monter à bord de son bateau pour le chemin qu'il leur restait à parcourir, elle refusa catégoriquement : elle ne pouvait pas laisser son matelot seul. Cependant, Charmant ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver éloigné de sa fille alors qu'il venait seulement de la retrouver.

Ils finirent donc par trouver un arrangement qui convint à tous : ils montèrent ensemble à bord du Cygnet, laissant le Jolly Roger aux commandes de deux des soldats qui accompagnaient le roi.

Le chemin jusqu'au royaume se passa sans aucune encombre, laissant la possibilité au châtain d'en apprendre davantage sur le matelot, qu'il ne cessait d'apprécier au fil des jours – sentiment entièrement partagé par le pirate. Ils aperçurent la Forêt Enchantée au loin un beau matin ensoleillé et amerrirent dans l'après-midi.

David avait fait parvenir une lettre à sa femme quelques jours auparavant pour lui apprendre qu'ils arriveraient bien vite, c'est pourquoi de nombreuses décorations avaient été installées pour l'occasion, ainsi qu'une immense banderole sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Bon retour parmi nous ».

Rapidement Blanche-Neige fut mise au courant de la présence des deux bateaux au port. Elle se dépêcha de s'y rendre, accompagnée d'une grande partie du village, tous réjouis à l'idée de retrouver leur roi et surtout leur princesse.

Emma fut la première à poser pied sur la terre ferme, un grand sourire aux bords des lèvres, heureuse d'être enfin chez elle. Répondant avec bonheur à chaque personne qui la saluait et lui faisait comprendre à quel point elle leur avait manqué, elle chercha du regard au milieu de la foule celle qu'elle voulait prendre entre ses bras en cet instant plus que n'importe qui : sa mère. Son visage s'illumina dès lors qu'elle posa enfin ses yeux sur elle, et elle se précipita à sa rencontre pour lui sauter dessus. Cependant, elle fut coupée dans son élan par cette dernière qui l'arrêta dans sa course et la rapprocha d'elle le plus délicatement possible.

« Oh, ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué, je suis si heureuse de te retrouver… murmura-t-elle à son oreille en lui caressant les cheveux, des sanglots dans la voix qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. »

Elle se détacha ensuite légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la contempler entièrement puis, tout en caressant tendrement sa joue, ajouta :

« Tu es si belle, si radieuse… Je t'aime tellement, tu le sais, j'espère ? »

Quelque peu troublée par ce comportement – elle avait l'impression que derrière ses paroles, la brune voulait ajouter quelque chose, comme si elle lui cachait un secret, et ces déclarations l'inquiétaient plus qu'autre chose –, la princesse la dévisagea longuement avant de la questionner :

« Maman, que se passe-t-il ?

– Je… »

Puis, préférant le geste aux mots, elle baissa son regard vers son ventre arrondi qu'Emma n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, trop préoccupée par ses retrouvailles avec Blanche-Neige. Elle recula aussitôt de quelques pas, le cœur serré par la douleur.

« Tu… tu es enceinte ? demanda-t-elle confirmation.

– Oui, affirma l'intéressée avec un rictus. »

Elle le perdit bien vite quand elle comprit que cette nouvelle ne réjouissait pas la blonde, bien au contraire. Elle s'était pourtant attendu à une telle réaction, aux pensées qui devaient se bousculer dans son esprit en cet instant… Elle voulut la rassurer davantage, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

« Je… je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants ?! Que c'est pour cette raison que vous m'aviez adoptée suite à la mort de mes parents ? Vous… vous avez perdu espoir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensiez ne plus jamais me revoir, alors vous avez trouvé un moyen pour que tu puisses tomber enceinte, avoir un véritable héritier… Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que je suis là ? Ma disparition vous arrangeait, finalement, n'est-ce pas ?!

– Emma ! s'offusqua sa mère. Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Ta disparition a été la pire chose qui a pu arriver dans notre vie, n'en doute jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas notre fille biologique que nous ne te considérons pas comme telle. Nous ne t'avons pas adoptée pour avoir un héritier, mais parce que nous aimions tes parents, et nous t'aimions aussi énormément. Cette grossesse… elle a été une véritable surprise pour nous. Jamais dans un moment tel que celui que nous vivions nous aurions pensé à avoir un autre enfant ! Cependant, il s'est avéré que l'eau du lac que nous avons découvert il y a peu et dans lequel nous avons l'habitude de nous baigner a des propriétés magiques, qui ont permis d'annuler le sort de la potion que Regina m'a fait boire. Je ne l'ai appris qu'après être tombée enceinte. Je te le promets, jamais une seule seconde nous avons pensé à te « remplacer »… Tu es ce que nous avons de plus cher au monde. »

A présent, de grosses larmes coulaient le long des joues des deux femmes. En apprenant la nouvelle, Emma avait eu si peur de se voir abandonnée, elle qui avait déjà dû endurer la perte de ses parents biologiques, elle n'aurait jamais supporté celle de ses parents adoptifs…

Quelque peu soulagée par ces paroles, elle combla à nouveau la distance qui la séparait de la brune, et la reprit dans ses bras. Elle murmura ensuite pour toute réponse :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Maman. Et j'ai moi aussi quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Intriguée, cette dernière la questionna silencieusement. La princesse répliqua alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres rien qu'à la pensée de son petit-ami :

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

– Comment ça ?! s'exclama l'autre.

– A bord du bateau-pirate sur lequel j'ai été retenue prisonnière, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. La personne la plus courageuse qu'il m'est été de rencontrer. Tout le monde le considérait comme un lâche, un incapable et pourtant, dès lors que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui pour la première fois, j'ai compris que les autres étaient bien loin de la réalité. C'est un héros, Maman. Il m'a sauvé la vie et notre amour a sauvé la sienne. Je l'aime tellement que je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie loin de lui pour ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée. Il est peut-être un pirate, mais il vaut mieux que n'importe quel prince qui puisse exister en ce monde. Je sais que Papa l'apprécie, mais j'espère tout de même sincèrement que vous saurez l'accepter parmi nous, vous qui m'avez toujours appris à voir le meilleur chez les autres. Du moins, s'il veut lui aussi bien rester… »

Touchée par ces mots qui semblaient tout droit sortis du plus profond de son âme, Blanche-Neige ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle ne connaissait pas encore cet inconnu qui avait volé le cœur de son enfant, mais s'il était capable de lui faire ressentir de tels sentiments, elle ne pouvait que déjà l'apprécier, elle aussi. Elle avait l'impression de s'entendre, à leur âge, quand elle parlait de David.

Elle voulut donc répondre quelque chose, mais fut coupée par une voix qui s'écria dans leur dos :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas ?! »

La mère et la fille se retournèrent alors en sursaut et aperçurent le roi et Killian devant elles. Tous deux avaient décidé de les rejoindre après leur avoir laissé le temps de profiter tranquillement de leurs retrouvailles, et avaient entendu tout le discours d'Emma.

Le matelot avait cru que son organe vital allait exploser de bonheur à l'entente de ses paroles, jusqu'à la dernière phrase. L'inquiétude qu'il avait pu reconnaître dans la voix de la princesse à ce moment lui avait fait plus mal encore que lorsqu'il avait ressenti l'épée de Blackbeard lui transpercer le corps.

Pensait-elle réellement qu'il allait l'abandonner ainsi, alors que lui non plus n'imaginait pas passer une seule journée sans sa présence à ses côtés ?

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et de sa main valide attrapa l'une de siennes. Il planta ensuite ses irises océan dans ses émeraudes et, d'un ton les plus sincère, avoua :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber.

– Je sais, répliqua-t-elle accompagné d'un faible sourire. Mais… ton rêve, c'est de devenir capitaine, naviguer sur les océans, pas vivre ici avec certaines obligations qui ne te plairont peut-être pas…

– Tout ça, tout ce dont tu parles, _c'était_ mon rêve. J'en ai un nouveau à présent. Je pense avoir trouvé ma fin heureuse, et ce n'est certainement pas mon bateau ni tout ce qui est relié à ma vie à bord de celui-ci.

– Qu'elle est-elle, alors ? demanda la blonde, le cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine – elle pensait avoir la réponse, mais préférait l'entendre de vive voix.

– Ne le sais-tu donc pas, Emma ? C'est toi. »

Des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, cette dernière s'approcha de son petit-ami, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son pirate, faisant passer à travers ce baiser toutes les émotions qui la traversaient en cet instant et qu'elle était incapable de mettre en forme oralement. David détourna rapidement le regard, ne voulant pas assister à une telle scène, alors que Blanche-Neige ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse que son enfant ait trouvé quelqu'un qui tenait à ce point à elle.

C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait, après tout.

Quand elle se sépara enfin de lui, ses doigts caressant ses joues rosies, tous deux souriants comme jamais, elle le questionna :

« Alors, ça veut dire que… que tu voudras bien m'épouser ?!

– N'est-ce pas à moi de te poser cette question, plutôt ? répliqua l'intéressé, amusé. »

Néanmoins, quand il vit l'expression dans son regard, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Bien sûr que oui je le veux. Du moins, si tes parents acceptent de me donner ta main… »

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers le couple royal pour avoir leur bénédiction, qu'ils leur donnèrent bien entendu immédiatement d'un simple signe de tête, sans avoir besoin de se concerter pour savoir ce que l'autre en pensait. Comment pourraient-ils refuser alors que l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre se comprenait d'un seul coup d'œil ?

Emma abandonna Killian un instant, le temps de remercier chaleureusement ses parents, puis se jeta à nouveau à son cou et recouvrit son visage de baisers. Le roi et la reine s'en allèrent alors afin de les laisser profiter de leur intimité.

Cette promesse de mariage, ce n'était que le premier pas d'une longue et belle histoire…

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, un grand repas fut organisé à l'occasion du retour de la princesse chez elle, ainsi que ses fiançailles avec le matelot.

Tout le monde était en pleine discussion lorsque la Fée Bleue fit son entrée dans la salle à manger. Elle commença à s'excuser pour son retard, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Killian.

Elle se stoppa immédiatement dans ses paroles et le dévisagea un long moment dans le silence le plus complet, ce qui mit le jeune homme mal-à-l'aise – se connaissaient-ils tous deux ? Toutefois, elle finit par détourner le regard et prit place autour de la table sans aucune explication.

Les discussions reprirent donc, et cet incident fut rapidement oublié au milieu de la bonne humeur de tous les convives.

Du moins, jusqu'au moment d'aller se coucher.

Emma et Killian se dirigeaient main dans la main vers la chambre de celle-ci quand l'être magique demanda au pirate si elle pouvait lui parler en privé. Il lui affirma d'abord qu'il n'avait rien à cacher à sa bien-aimée, qu'ils pouvaient donc avoir une conversation avec elle, mais la jeune fille refusa :

« Vas-y, je t'attends en haut, lui fit-elle simplement. »

Le brun la quitta alors à contrecœur et suivit la fée dans un coin reculé du château pour être tranquilles.

La princesse patienta pendant de longues minutes le retour de son _futur mari_ (que le nom sonnait bien à ses oreilles lorsqu'elle y pensait). C'est au moment où elle commençait à s'endormir, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules malgré sa lutte contre le sommeil, qu'il fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Elle tenta de comprendre ce que l'expression qu'il arborait sur le visage signifiait, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle n'eut cependant pas à se poser de questions trop longtemps, puisque son petit-ami vint se positionner à ses côtés sur le lit et déclara :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute…

– Euh… non ? répondit simplement la blonde, ne sachant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

– La mort de mon frère, de Milah… ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'expliqua-t-il davantage.

– Comment ça ? Du moins, j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas de ta faute, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, toi ? »

Il lui raconta donc son échange avec la Fée Bleue. Cette dernière lui avait appris qu'elle le connaissait, qu'elle avait entendu parler de son histoire. Elle avait entendu ses cris de douleur lorsqu'il avait perdu son frère, et avait voulu lui venir en aide, mais elle était arrivée trop tard. Il s'en était déjà allé avec Blackbeard.

Toutefois, elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir cette sorte d'esprit qui s'était attaquée à eux et qui avait mis fin à la vie de Liam. C'était l'une des pires créatures qui existait. Elle se nourrissait du courage de ses victimes, le leur volant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus dans la moindre parcelle de leur corps et de leur cœur. Ensuite, une fois ceci fait, elle finissait généralement par tuer ses proies en aspirant leur âme.

C'est ce qui serait arrivé à Killian si son aîné ne s'était par interposé. S'il n'avait pas pu bouger, s'il l'avait regardé mourir sans rien faire, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus rien en lui qui le poussait à réagir. Le même phénomène s'était produit quand il avait su Milah en danger.

C'est ce qui avait fait de lui un lâche.

Bien sûr, il se sentait toujours un minimum coupable d'avoir perdu ces deux êtres qui lui étaient chers sans n'avoir rien fait, mais savoir qu'il lui était incapable de faire quelque chose à cause d'une sorte de malédiction soulageait sa conscience. Il n'avait pas hérité du gêne de son père, qui s'était comporté comme le pire des lâches en abandonnant ses deux enfants à eux-même sans la moindre excuse pour le faire. Il n'avait pas _choisi_ de se comporter ainsi.

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies réussi à te rebeller contre ton capitaine pour me sauver moi, alors ?! voulut savoir Emma une fois le récit terminé, cette question lui brûlant les lèvres.

– L'amour, love. Tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'il peut faire des miracles… »

En effet, c'était ce sentiment qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre avec la jeune fille qui avait aidé, petit à petit, à remplir à nouveau ce « vide » qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine dans sa poitrine. C'était à son contact qu'il avait retrouvé son courage. Une fois encore, elle l'avait sauvé.

Ne pouvant que se réjouir d'une telle nouvelle – rien n'était plus beau que le soulagement qu'elle pouvait lire dans les irises du brun et cette haine qu'il pouvait avoir envers sa propre personne disparaître un peu plus –, Emma laissa exploser sa joie en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Dans son élan, elle le fit tomber à la renverse et se retrouva au-dessus de lui – dans la même position que la première fois où elle s'était véritablement rapprochée de lui, laissant ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur ses doutes, cette nuit sur le bateau avant que leurs problèmes ne commencent.

Cependant, cette fois, ils ne prirent pas la peine de se séparer l'un de l'autre rapidement. Au contraire, tout en laissant s'échapper un petit rire, la jeune fille colla davantage son corps à celui du pirate tout en rapprochant son visage du sien pour y déposer des baisers de partout où elle le pouvait alors que ce dernier la retenait contre lui à l'aide de sa main et son crochet autour de sa taille, caressant légèrement sa peau de son pouce.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne les quitta pas une seule seconde, et qui ne les quitterait certainement plus jamais à partir de ce jour. Car tout ce qui les attendait à présent n'était que du bonheur.

(Et que malgré son amour pour la mer, Killian ne pouvait nier que les battements du cœur d'Emma tout contre le sien étaient définitivement bien plus apaisants pour s'endormir qu'être bercé par les vagues sous son navire. Jamais il ne regretterait son choix, d'en quelque sorte abandonner son ancienne vie pour elle, sa véritable maison.)


	13. Épilogue 1

**En attendant la reprise de OUAT dans quelques heures, voici un petit cadeau pour vous, du fluffy avant que l'on ait affaire à la Dark Swan et à un Killian certainement tout triste !**

 **En effet, je n'avais au départ pas prévu d'écrire le mariage de Killian et Emma, pensant simplement arriver à un épilogue tout autre. Cependant,** ** _AnanasPower_** **m'a fait changer d'avis (vous pouvez la remercier :p) et m'a donné envie d'ajouter cette scène, trop courte pour être considérée comme un chapitre entier. C'est pourquoi j'ai finalement décidé de vous donner deux épilogues (après tout, je vous dois bien ça) : celui-ci donc, et ce que j'avais prévu de faire depuis le début de l'histoire.**

 **J'espère que ce petit « ajout » vous plaira, et à lundi prochain (si j'arrive à m'y tenir) pour mettre définitivement un point final à cette fiction ! En tout cas merci encore pour vos reviews et tout le reste, et aussi merci à _Figaro_ si tu repasses par ici, parce que ça faire super plaisir de lire ce genre de choses :) Je compte bien continuer à écrire des fanfictions sur eux, oui, du moins tant qu'ils m'inspireront toujours, mais c'est bien parti pour durer pour l'instant, je pense.**

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans le bonheur et le calme les plus complets après le retour d'Emma parmi les siens. Afin que son mariage avec Killian puisse avoir lieu le plus rapidement possible, tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée prirent part aux préparatifs, chacun voulant qu'il soit des plus parfaits.

 _Ce qu'il fut…_

Le matin de la cérémonie, la princesse se réveilla entre les bras de son amour qui, comme souvent, était levé depuis longtemps avant elle et l'admirait pendant qu'elle dormait comme si elle était la personne la plus merveilleuse en ce monde. Il était encore tôt, c'est pourquoi ils purent profiter quelque peu de leur intimité avant de se séparer durant plusieurs heures pour se préparer pour le plus grand événement de leur vie.

L'un comme l'autre légèrement stressés, ils passèrent le temps qu'ils avaient ensemble sous les couvertures, à simplement converser mais ne s'échangeant pas le moindre baiser malgré l'envie qui ne manquait pas – ils voulaient patienter jusqu'à celui qui scellerait définitivement leur union. Ils se quittèrent lorsque Blanche-Neige frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre pour aider sa fille à se faire belle. Le pirate les laissa donc après avoir tout de même embrassé sa fiancée sur la joue.

« A tout à l'heure, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de disparaître. »

La blonde le regarda partir en souriant, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans son costume que ses parents avaient fait faire pour l'occasion. Elle avait déjà tellement hâte de le revoir, de pouvoir annoncer au royaume entier à quel point elle l'aimait, seulement lui et rien que lui…

Le cours de ses pensées fut toutefois subitement interrompu par sa mère qui s'assit à ses côtés. Elle dut l'appeler à plusieurs reprises pour la ramener à la réalité, la dévisageant avec un rictus amusé au bord des lèvres. Son cœur se serra tout de même quelque peu dans sa poitrine à l'idée que son bébé, celle qu'elle revoyait encore courir à travers les salles du palais tout en s'inventant des histoires remplies d'aventures, serait très bientôt mariée.

Elle avait tant grandi, si rapidement. Et elle était vraiment fière de celle qu'elle était devenue.

C'est ce dont elle lui fit part quand elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux face au grand miroir devant lequel Emma était assise pendant que la reine peignait délicatement sa longue chevelure dorée. La jeune fille, touchée, la regarda à travers la glace, et lui sourit sincèrement.

« Merci de me permettre d'avoir le mariage dont j'ai toujours rêvé, un véritable mariage d'amour, même si ce n'est certainement pas ce que vous auriez espéré normalement…

– Tout ce que l'on a toujours espéré, chérie, la rassura Blanche-Neige, c'est que l'on puisse te rendre la plus heureuse possible.

– C'est le cas, assura la princesse. »

Elle se retourna ensuite pour faire face à la brune, et la serra fort contre elle. Même si elle ne pouvait nier que ses parents biologiques lui manquaient souvent, elle était tout de même persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu tomber sur meilleure famille adoptive que la sienne.

De son côté, le matelot avait rejoint David, avec qui il s'occupa des derniers préparatifs avant de partir se promener dans les jardins du château qui donnaient une magnifique vue sur l'océan pour se détendre. Le roi avait une proposition à faire à son (il avait encore du mal à s'y faire) beau-fils.

« N'avez-vous pas peur que la vie à bord de votre bateau vous manque ? commença-t-il.

– Je ne vais pas vous mentir, répondit sincèrement le garçon, il y a sûrement des jours où ce sera un peu plus « difficile », oui, mais ça en vaut largement la peine. Jamais je ne regretterai ce choix que de renoncer à parcourir les eaux.

– Et si je vous disais qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de concilier les deux – votre vie ici, et sur la mer ?

– Comment ça ?

– L'ancien capitaine de notre marine royale nous a quittés depuis peu, s'expliqua-t-il. Je pensais donc que vous pourriez le remplacer. Vous pourrez ainsi continuer à naviguer comme bon vous semble. J'en ai parlé à Emma, puisque je sais que vous voudriez son accord avant de décider quoi que ce soit, et elle n'y voit aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire. Elle semblait vraiment excitée à cette idée de vous laisser prendre la direction de notre marine. »

Killian resta bouche-bée plusieurs secondes face à cette proposition. Après la main de son enfant, voilà qu'à présent cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu lui offrait une occasion en or, celle de réaliser l'un des rêves qu'il avait depuis sa jeunesse. C'était bien plus que tout ce qu'il méritait. Néanmoins, il s'empressa d'accepter, le remerciant encore et encore.

« Prenez ça comme un cadeau de mariage, fit l'autre pour toute réponse accompagné d'un clin d'œil. »

Puis ils continuèrent leur promenade, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour eux d'aller se changer s'ils ne voulaient pas finir par être en retard.

Une fois prêt, le souverain rejoignit sa femme et leur enfant dans les quartiers de cette dernière pour l'amener jusqu'à l'autel. Les convives, ainsi que le futur marié, se trouvaient déjà tous dans la grande salle de réception.

Il ne manquait donc plus qu'eux.

Le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine, Emma, magnifique dans sa longue robe blanche, un bouquet de perce-neige à la main confectionné par sa mère, attrapa le bras de son père et le suivit à travers les couloirs en tremblant quelque peu d'excitation et d'appréhension mélangées.

 _Le grand moment était venu. Elle allait se marier._

Une fois arrivés devant la grande porte close, ils se stoppèrent un instant. La jeune fille lança un regard au roi, qui lui sourit en retour pour la rassurer. Elle le serra davantage contre elle puis, fermant les paupières quelques secondes et inspirant un grand coup, elle poussa le morceau de bois qui la tenait séparée de l'homme avec qui elle s'apprêtait à passer le restant de ses jours.

Killian, de l'autre côté, n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Il ne cessait de bouger et de se gratter nerveusement le derrière de l'oreille ou d'ajuster son costume pour patienter tout en gardant les yeux rivés vers l'entrée pour ne pas rater sa belle. Il n'eut finalement pas à patienter longtemps.

En effet, rapidement, un bruit se fit entendre, et c'est alors qu'elle apparut. Il se figea immédiatement, complètement envoûté par la vision devant lui tandis qu'une douce mélodie commençait à se faire entendre dans la pièce.

 _All of the lights land on you,_

 _The rest of the world fade from view,_

 _And all of the love I see, please, please, say you feel it too._

Pas une seule seconde ses irises ne quittèrent sa bien-aimée, qu'il trouvait encore plus splendide qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle aussi garda les siennes fixées sur lui, son sourire illuminant toute la pièce.

Un grand silence se fit alors entendre parmi l'assemblée. Ils ne leur prêtèrent de toute façon aucune attention, bien trop absorbés par l'autre pour percevoir la centaine de personnes venues des quatre coins du pays (dont leurs amis d'Arendelle, bien entendu) pour assister à leur union.

Seul leur compagnon et la distance les séparant qui diminuait au rythme des pas de la princesse comptaient à présent pour eux.

Une fois l'un face à l'autre, Charmant déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille, puis rejoignit sa femme qui était assise aux côtés d'Elsa, quelques larmes de joie roulant déjà le long de ses joues depuis que son enfant était entré dans la salle – la faute aux hormones, se justifia-t-elle faussement.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Killian et Emma se dévisagèrent simplement, un rictus des plus heureux au bord des lèvres en se tenant les mains. Le prêtre commença alors son discours, mais aucun d'eux ne l'écouta, perdus dans une conversation muette.

Vint ensuite le moment de l'échange des vœux. Le pirate fut le premier à prendre la parole. Il inspira un grand coup, tremblant légèrement, puis laissa sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans la moindre hésitation.

« Durant des années j'ai dû traverser l'Enfer, voir les personnes à qui je tenais le plus en ce monde disparaître une à une de ma vie sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, étant trop lâche pour les retenir. J'étais ce simple matelot à une main que personne n'appelait par son nom, qui n'avait pour seule identité que ce crochet qui remplace ma main, qui me définissait entièrement. Mais tout ceci, c'était jusqu'à ce que je croise ton chemin. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu une existence des plus faciles, mais je sais à présent qu'elle en valait la peine, que c'était pour la bonne cause, pour me guider vers toi. Je ne l'échangerai donc pour rien au monde, puisque tout ceci me permet d'être face à toi aujourd'hui et de te dire devant tous ces gens à quel point mon amour, je suis amoureux de toi. »

Cet aveu laissa sa fiancée sans voix. Il semblait que le jeune homme savait parfaitement manier les mots, laissant s'exprimer ses sentiments sans la moindre difficulté à travers ceux-ci. Elle était bien moins expressive que lui, mais allait tout de même essayer de faire au mieux, parce que c'était lui, parce qu'il ne méritait que le meilleur d'elle-même.

« Je… j'ai toujours pensé, en grandissant ici, que je finirai mariée à un prince, comme dans les histoires que me racontait ma mère avant d'aller me coucher lorsque j'étais petite. J'avais aussi en tête cette image des pirates comme étant des hommes vils et sans cœur. Puis je t'ai rencontré, toi, et tu as tout chamboulé dans mon esprit. Tu m'as aidée alors que j'étais au plus bas, sans jamais rien demander en retour, simplement parce que tu es la personne la plus attentionnée qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, celle avec le plus grand cœur, même si tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte toi-même. Tu te considérais comme un lâche, mais moi, ce que je voyais, c'était quelqu'un de courageux, un véritable héros, celui qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à me sauver la vie en sacrifiant la sienne. Tu as été la lumière qui m'a ramenée chez moi. Ma véritable maison, je veux dire, pas seulement la Forêt Enchantée. Car depuis que je te connais, je sais que l'endroit où je me sens réellement chez moi, ce n'est pas qu'entre les murs de ce château. C'est dans tes bras. Et c'est pourquoi je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés, où que ce soit. Je t'aime tellement, Killian, n'en doute jamais, ni de ça, ni de toi. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du brun de rester silencieux, les yeux pétillants de bonheur intense et d'émotion qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher un minimum. Tout le monde autour d'eux paraissait extrêmement ému eux aussi, même le prêtre, qui dut cependant rapidement reprendre ses esprits pour continuer là où il s'était arrêté avant de laisser la parole aux futurs mariés. Il se racla la gorge, puis demanda au garçon s'il acceptait d'épouser la blonde, ce à quoi il répondit bien entendu par un simple « oui » sans la moindre hésitation. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille.

« Emma, l'interpella-t-il, voulez-vous prendre Killian pour époux ? »

L'intéressée sourit à son petit-ami, confiante, puis répliqua alors qu'une unique larme venait rouler sur son visage, en même temps que la chanson touchait à sa fin :

 _And I know the scariest part is letting go_

 _'Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

 _I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

 _So let the words slip out of your mouth…_

« Oui, je le veux. »

Il les déclara donc, à ces mots, mari et femme. Les deux amoureux ne patientèrent pas davantage pour combler le court espace qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, leurs doigts toujours fermement enlacés ensemble, et s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée – cette fois, David ne détourna pas le regard, bien trop touché de voir sa fille si heureuse et épanouie.

(« Hook, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, nous partons à l'aventure ! avait interpellé son second Blackbeard le matin-même de l'enlèvement de la princesse de la Forêt Enchantée. »

Si on avait prévenu ce dernier, à cette époque, que l'aventure dont le pirate lui avait fait part alors qu'il nettoyait le pont du Jolly Roger se transformerait en la plus belle de sa vie entière, il ne l'aurait certainement jamais cru.

Et pourtant, voilà qu'il avait à présent ses lèvres scellées à celles de la personne qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde, fraîchement mariés et se sentant alors plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant…)

* * *

 **Les paroles utilisées sont celles de** ** _The Words_** **, de Christina Perri (LA chanson du CS hihi). De même, les vœux de Killian sont grandement inspirés par l'un des couplets. (Ceux d'Emma aussi, un petit peu, d'ailleurs.)**


	14. Épilogue 2

**Et voilà, c'est terminé. J'ai enfin réussi à mettre un point final à ma deuxième histoire après tout de même quelques mois d'écriture. Cette fois c'est sûr, cet épilogue est bel et bien le dernier. Il reste tout de même un** **« bonus** **» écrit par ma mate _Hook972_ que je posterai lundi prochain, puis plus rien. **

**Je sais que je vous l'ai répété de nombreuses fois durant la publication des différents chapitres mais vraiment, merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos mises en favoris ou tout simplement d'avoir pris le temps et la peine de lire cette histoire… Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de la partager avec vous, j'espère donc que de votre côté ça a été le cas aussi, même si je prenais parfois du retard pour poster ! :)**

 **Et puis surtout, j'espère aussi que ce court épilogue vous plaira !**

* * *

 _Quelques années plus tard…_

« … Et c'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

William, confortablement assis sur les genoux de sa mère, leva les yeux dans sa direction pour rencontrer son regard. Elle lui sourit tendrement, et il le lui rendit immédiatement avant de se tourner vers son père qui se trouvait à leurs côtés.

« Alors, commença-t-il, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. C'est à cause de cette histoire que vous m'avez appelé comme ça ?

– En partie, oui, répondit Emma. Le personnage principal est un vrai héros, comme ton papa… et comme toi plus tard, j'en suis certaine. Et puis, d'une certaine manière, son histoire d'amour avec Anna ressemble un peu à la nôtre, qui nous a permis d'avoir un enfant merveilleux. »

La jeune femme lança un rictus entendu à son mari.

Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils venaient d'avoir un garçon, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à le nommer ainsi. Le récit du _Capitaine Swan_ les avait suivis durant toute leur aventure à bord du Jolly Roger, il avait donc une signification toute particulière pour eux.

Ce n'était cependant pas la seule raison à ce choix…

« Mais surtout, ajouta Killian, qui avait changé de place et se trouvait à présent accroupi face à son fils, tu portes en partie le nom de la personne la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais connue, sans qui je ne serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui et qui, j'en suis sûr, t'aurais beaucoup aimé.

– Qui ça ? voulut savoir le petit blond (il avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère, et des yeux de son père), intrigué.

– Mon frère, Liam Jones.

– Où est-ce qu'il est ?

– Il… il est mort en me sauvant la vie.

– Oh… »

L'enfant n'en dit pas plus mais, voyant que ce sujet semblait réellement toucher le brun, il s'approcha de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et ainsi le serrer contre lui. Killian répondit à son étreinte, le cœur empli instantanément d'un bonheur intense et oubliant la moindre peine.

Comme il en avait fait part à sa bien-aimée lors des vœux de leur mariage il y a de cela plusieurs années, lorsqu'il voyait la vie qu'il menait à présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les terribles épreuves qu'il avait dû surmonter en avaient clairement valu la peine.

Car sans cela, il n'aurait certainement jamais croisé le chemin d'Emma en cette nuit où son capitaine de l'époque l'avait jetée sans ménagement dans ses bras pour qu'il se charge d'elle.

Il n'aurait certainement jamais ressenti cette étrange sensation, celle du véritable amour, qui s'était emparée de son corps dès lors que leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Il n'aurait certainement jamais retrouvé son courage ni su pourquoi il l'avait perdu, lui permettant d'accepter plus facilement le décès de son aîné ainsi que celui de Milah. Il n'aurait certainement jamais réalisé son rêve de devenir capitaine – de la marine royale, qui plus est – ni n'aurait jamais été considéré comme un futur roi déjà respecté et aimé de tous. Il ne passerait certainement pas chaque jour aux côtés de la femme de sa vie et du fruit de leur amour, attendant un deuxième bel événement qui allait très bientôt agrandir leur famille.

Mais surtout, il ne serait certainement pas aussi heureux qu'il l'était à présent, malgré son passé pourtant des plus douloureux.

 _Il lui avait suffi de rencontrer la bonne personne, et tout avait changé._

Il fut toutefois sorti de ses joyeuses pensées par la voix de William, qui s'était détaché de lui et portait maintenant toute son attention sur le ventre arrondi de sa mère. Il posa une main sur celui-ci, espérant sentir le petit être à l'intérieur, puis s'exclama à l'attention de ses deux parents :

« Et ma petite sœur – parce que c'est une fille qui va naître, hein, je veux que ce soit une fille ! – vous allez l'appeler comment ? Pas Anna j'espère, parce que dans le livre c'est l'amoureuse de William, pas sa sœur, donc ça ne peut pas marcher… »

Cette remarque fit rire les deux amoureux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent un air plus sérieux et que la princesse ne fasse part de leur idée, puisqu'ils en avaient longuement discuté durant ces dernières semaines comme le terme de la grossesse approchait :

« _Si_ c'est une fille, prit-elle soin de préciser afin de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, nous avons pensé à Mary ; mon autre maman, tu sais, celle qui m'a donné naissance, s'appelait Mary-Margareth. Est-ce que tu aimes ?

– Mary, répéta le garçon à plusieurs reprises en chuchotant pour lui-même. Oui, j'aime bien ! »

Puis, se penchant davantage vers l'abdomen de la blonde, il questionna :

« Est-ce que tu aimes, toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le fœtus donna un léger coup.

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui, se réjouit l'enfant. »

Il embrassa ensuite tendrement le ventre d'Emma tout en laissant reposer sa tête contre celui-ci et ferma les paupières. Des larmes se mirent à perler au coin des irises de cette dernière face à cette scène qui se présentait à elle.

Parfois, elle avait encore du mal à se rendre compte que tout ceci était bien réel, résultat de cet enfer qu'elle avait cru vivre et qui s'était finalement transformé en ce qui semblait être son plus beau voyage – malgré sa captivité, malgré les combats, malgré la peur et les pleurs, malgré tout… elle y avait rencontré Killian et c'est bien tout ce qui comptait.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, reprit finalement sa place aux côtés d'Emma et positionna les jambes de leur fils, qui s'était endormi tout contre elle, sur ses genoux. Il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui, le visage caché dans le creux de l'épaule du pirate. Il put sentir qu'elle souriait ; lui aussi avait un rictus qui témoignait parfaitement de son bonheur au bord des lèvres.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, tous trois – ou plutôt, tous les quatre – bercés par le doux silence de cette belle matinée de printemps, profitant simplement de la quiétude de l'instant qu'ils étaient en train de vivre dans la joie la plus totale.

 _Et c'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'autres enfants…_

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas précisé, mais si vous voulez savoir une information supplémentaire (un peu inutile, certes), les deuxième et troisième prénoms de William sont James et David et ceux de Mary (une petite brune aux yeux verts :p) sont Blanche et Sarah.**


	15. Bonus

**Il y a quelques semaines déjà, ma mate** ** _Hook972_** **m'a fait part de l'un de ses rêves concernant ma fiction. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé, c'est pourquoi avec son consentement, j'ai décidé de vous le partager comme petit** **« cadeau** **» pour cette fois-ci mettre un vrai terme définitif à cette histoire. Ceci est en quelque sorte une fin alternative, qui prend place après le chapitre 4, lorsque Killian apprend à Emma qu'il ne peut/veut plus l'aider dans son plan d'évasion parce qu'il vient de faire un cauchemar dans lequel elle mourrait sous ses yeux à cause de sa lâcheté (il faut donc oublier tous les événements qui se sont passés ensuite car il ne les comprend pas).**

 **Je voulais aussi en profiter pour la remercier, parce qu'elle m'a toujours été d'une grande aide, que ce soit en ce qui concerne cette fiction ou d'autres histoires, elle a toujours su répondre à mes questions par rapport à la série pour rester cohérente avec celle-ci ou m'aider dans certains choix et puis surtout, surtout, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir que de discuter avec elle et de la lire puis c'est une super mate aussi ! (C'était le petit instant Bisounours ahah.)** **  
**

 **Donc voilà, encore une fois merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tout :)**

 **(Ne soyez pas surpris, ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre tel qu'on peut l'entendre mais plutôt l'explication de la façon dont elle voyait les choses se passer, avec les dialogues entre les personnages. Donc tous les « je », c'est** ** _Hook972_** **qui parle, je n'ai pratiquement rien changé de son message d'origine à part la traduction des passages qui étaient en anglais.)**

* * *

« Je suis désolé. J'abandonne. »

 _J'avais le regard d'Emma qui pigeait que dalle au film et lui avec les yeux imbibés de larmes n'osant s'approcher, se grattant le dernière de l'oreille, et elle qui lui disait :_

« J'avais tort à propos de toi… Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche… Un putain de lâche misérable à une main. Sors de ma vue ! Retourne faire la seule chose à laquelle tu es bon : nettoyer ce putain de bateau. »

 _Je te laisse imaginer le pauvre Killian qui se décompose sur place, et Emma qui lui lançait les bouquins pour qu'il dégage. Bon Emma qui se sentait trop mal quand même et qui en avait mal au bide même donc le soir, lorsqu'il est revenu et qu'il a déposé son plateau elle l'a attrapé par le bras. Et Killian ce couillon a eu peur, et Emma qui l'avait rassuré :_

« N'aie pas peur, Killian… Je… Je… Je voulais seulement m'excuser… Pour les choses que je t'ai dites. Je ne les pensais pas, vraiment.

– C'est la vérité. Je suis un lâche. Un lâche à une main. Rien d'autre qu'un lâche et je le serai toujours.

– Non, tu peux changer, je sais que tu le peux.

– Je ne peux pas. C'est ce que je suis… un lâche… juste comme mon père.

– Tu as pris tellement de risques pour moi, Killian. Tu n'es pas… S'il-te-plaît, si tu ne crois pas en toi, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que tu es plus qu'un lâche… Tu peux réussir, tu vas réussir !

– Tu dis cela seulement car tu as besoin de moi pour t'échapper.

– Oui, tu as raison. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais pas seulement pour que tu m'aides à m'en aller de ce putain de bateau… J'ai besoin de toi parce que… Parce que je tiens à toi… Et j'espère que nous pourrons toujours être amis quand tout ce bazar sera terminé.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Killian.

– Moi aussi. Mais je ne peux toujours pas… Car je t'apprécie.

– Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Si on le fait… et que les choses tournent… mal… Je serai incapable de te protéger… Et je ne peux tout simplement pas te voir mourir.

– Mais tu peux me voir être bannie de mon royaume ? Loin de ma famille ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi la méchante reine m'a envoyée ici ? Parce qu'une vie mal-aimée est pire que la mort. Parce que tu es en vie… Parce que tu ressens la douleur de ce que tu as perdu.

– Ce n'est pas le genre de vision que j'avais à propos de ça… Mais je me rends compte que tu as raison. C'est pire.

– Donc… Tu vas m'aider ?

– Je ne peux pas te perdre, Emma. Je…

– Moi non plus, Killian. Je sais que tu as peur mais je serai avec toi… Nous formerons une belle équipe. Je crois en toi… en nous.

– D'accord… Nous allons le faire. Mais promets-moi de ne pas faire de choses stupides… Promets-moi que tu ne mourras pas.

– Je te le promets. »

 _Bien sûr, c'est Emma qui sera blessée au final… (Donc saut dans le temps jusqu'au moment où ils essaient de s'échapper tous les deux. On ne prend pas en compte les événements qui se sont passés entre le chapitre 4 et cette fin, puisqu'elle ne les avait pas lus à l'époque.)_

« Emma, je t'en prie, non !

– Je suis désolée… Killian. Tellement désolée.

– Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu as promis que tu ne mourrais pas.

– Je sais… Et je suis sincèrement désolée… Maintenant je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

– Emma… ne meurs pas.

– Killian… Promets-moi que tu vas te battre pour ta liberté… Tu vas vivre… Rencontrer la femme de ta vie et avoir de beaux enfants qui auront tes putain de beaux yeux.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Tu peux.

– Non… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Emma. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je t'aime. »

 _Emma qui ferme les yeux, Killian qui pleure… Et Blackbeard qui débarque en riant. Et là, Killian qui devient fou, prend une épée, choque tout l'équipage au passage :_

« Blackbeard… Tu vas mourir !

– Oh… Le lâche à une main a une épée ! J'ai tellement peur. Hook, laisse tomber cette épée. Tu vas te faire mal.

– Mon nom est Killian ! Et je vais te tuer ! Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout ! »

 _Puis bien sûr il le tue. Et là le bateau des Charmant arrive, et bien sûr la Fée Bleue a tout vu donc ils ne vont pas prendre Killian pour un méchant, qui a pris en passant le contrôle du Jolly Roger ! Donc ses parents débarquent, Killian redevient troublé, s'avance vers eux parce qu'il pense bien que ce sont ses parents, et là les yeux en larmes :_

« Votre Majesté, je… Je suis celui qui a pris en charge votre fille… Je suis tellement désolé… Je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger… Blackbeard… Il l'a blessée avec sa putain de dague… Elle… elle est morte. »

 _Et il la rejoint. Les Charmant s'approchent avec la Fée Bleue. Et la Fée Bleue voit que c'est une dague magique, ou du moins une dague qui ne blesse pas réellement. Une sorte de dague empoisonneuse et qu'un baiser d'amour véritable pourrait donc la ramener. Et la Fée Bleue le dit à l'oreille de David. David le dit ensuite :_

« La Fée Bleue t'a vu lorsque tu t'es battu contre l'équipage avec ma fille… Et, tu sais, même si tu n'étais pas un horrible pirate comme Blackbeard l'était… J'ai entendu parler de toi… En tant que lâche. Ne regarde pas par terre, je ne vais pas te blâmer. Si tu étais un lâche par le passé, tu ne l'es plus à présent. Et ça rend tes actions encore plus héroïques. Est-ce que tu as entendu parler des choses reliées au véritable amour ?

– Eh bien… Seulement dans les livres. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Parce que je pense que c'est ce que ma fille et toi vous partagez… L'amour véritable. Et… La dague utilisée par Blackbeard ne peut pas tuer. Je veux dire… Elle agit comme un sort d'endormissement, et un baiser d'amour véritable peut briser cet enchantement.

– Vous pensez que nous partageons un amour véritable ? Mais elle ne m'aime pas de cette façon. J'ai lu des histoires à propos du baiser d'amour véritable et il marche seulement si les deux personnes ressentent la même chose.

– Donc… Les rumeurs étaient vraies ? Étais-tu un lâche ?

– Je l'étais…

– Et qu'est-ce qui t'a changé ?

– Emma… Elle a cru en moi comme personne auparavant. Elle m'a donné la force de le faire. Je voulais l'aider à vous revoir et être heureuse… Je voulais la rendre fière de moi… Qu'elle ait raison à propos de moi.

– Donc vous l'êtes.

– De quoi ?

– Emma et toi, vous partagez un amour véritable. Cette force dont tu parles… C'est l'amour véritable. Seul l'amour véritable donne cette force. Elle croit en toi… Alors embrasse-la… Sauve-la.

– Mais si ça ne marche pas ?

– N'est-ce pas un risque que tu veux prendre ?

– Bien sûr que si. Je… Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais embrassé une femme avant. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Et… C'est comme me jouer d'elle que de l'embrasser sans son consentement.

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra si ça marche.

– Alors… J'ai juste à l'embrasser ?

– Oui. Je n'avais jamais pensé devoir faire ça… pousser un homme à embrasser ma fille. Tu embrasses ses lèvres juste comme tu embrasserais sa joue. Ça devrait suffire… je l'espère. »

 _Et donc il lui fait un petit bisou sur les lèvres, tout léger, mais tellement pur que_ _« boom_ _» ! Et parce qu'il est pas doué il tombe à la renverse._

« Killian ! Tu m'as sauvé.

– Oui. Je crois. Ça a marché ! Tu es en vie ! Oh, Emma !

– Oui, je le suis. Mais… Avant de mourir, je voulais te dire quelque chose, tu sais… Et il y a eu le baiser d'amour véritable… Parce que je pense que c'était un baiser d'amour véritable… Donc… Est-ce que j'ai besoin de dire ce que je voulais te dire ? Ou est-ce que ce n'est pas nécessaire ?

– Eh bien… En un sens, si ça a marché, ça veut dire quelque chose de très très bien mais… J'aimerais t'entendre me le dire.

– Je t'aime, Killian. »

 _Les Charmant et la clique se sont reculé pour les laisser un peu. Donc Emma après lui avoir dit les mots se jette dans ses bras et met ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis caresse son visage et leur front se touche. Puis elle l'embrasse, beaucoup moins chastement. Détachés Killian lui dit :_

« Tes parents… »

 _Emma se lève aussitôt et court les rejoindre. Un gros câlin, puis fait ensuite signe à Killian de les rejoindre et prend sa main, leurs doigts entrelacés. Et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, heureuse comme jamais._

« Donc… Tu l'as fait. Tu vois, j'avais raison à propos de toi, Killian. Tu es plus qu'un lâche. Tu es…

– Je suis ?

– L'homme que j'aime, et un courageux capitaine !

– Capitaine ? Je ne le suis pas.

– Eh bien… Tu as gagné le combat… Donc tu l'es. Mon capitaine… Nous allons prendre ton bateau et naviguer sur les sept mers pour voir le monde.

– Quoi ? Tu le veux vraiment ? Même après avoir été une prisonnière sur un bateau ? Ce bateau ?! Tu viens seulement de retrouver ta famille… Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas ton rêve… C'est le mien.

– Tu fais partie de mon rêve, tu sais… Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre sans toi… même pour un jour. Et je pense que les « termes de ma détention » seront plus appréciables cette fois.

– Bien sûr… Ils le seront. »

* * *

 **Et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est bel et bien terminé. Si vous avez aimé ceci, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à ses propres fictions (vous la trouverez facilement sur le site sous le nom de _Hook972_ ) parce qu'elle est toujours pleine de super bonnes idées (par exemple pour l'instant en plus de plusieurs OS elle a deux AU de postés, mais certainement beaucoup d'autres à venir ahah) !  
**

 **Merci encore à tous d'avoir d'avoir suivi cette histoire, j'ai vraiment adoré la partager avec vous donc j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire puis peut-être à la prochaine pour une nouvelle, qui sait ;)**


End file.
